Raking Leaves
by random-antics-echelon
Summary: It's always the simple things in life that make you realize what it is you really want, and Calleigh was just now discovering this. What happend when Ryan's brother and family move in next door, and when there is a crazy killer on the loose? CarWash.
1. Not Interested

-1**A little story for the fall season. Hope you all like it. R&R!**

**Random question for all: Am I the only one who absolutely hates Jake on this series?! He's a total pain in the ass if you ask me. Ok, I'm done ranting. **

**Disclaimer: I only own David, Gianna (yes, I threw my own name in this one), Danny, and Carly. I don't own CSI: Miami…sighs…wait, if I used my own name…do I own myself? Interesting…**

Not Interested

Calleigh sighed, brushing some hair out of her face as she walked down the long hallway of the Miami Dade Crime Lab. It had been a long, hard day, and she was exhausted. She walked into the locker room and opened her locker. As she was rummaging through her locker, she heard someone come up behind her. It was Ryan, she recognized the scent of the cologne he was wearing. Why she noticed small things like these, she had no idea. It must be her CSI instincts.

Ryan strode past Calleigh. "Hey, Cal," he said as he opened his own locker.

"Hi, Ryan," Calleigh replied, peeking over at him as he went through his locker. It was very tidy, unlike Calleigh's which was slightly out of order. She smiled slightly, Ryan's OCD made him irresistibly cute.

"Something wrong, Cal?" Ryan noticed as Calleigh quickly hid her grin in her locker?

"Nope, everything's fine," she replied, shutting her locker. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ryan." She picked up her bag and walked towards the door. She was almost out when Ryan stopped her.

"Hey, Cal…are, um, are you doing anything tonight?" Ryan asked, scratching the back of his head, a nervous habit of his.

Calleigh looked at Ryan and frowned slightly. "Ryan…"

Ryan frowned slightly. "I mean like, do you want to go have a drink or something? Just as friends I guess."

Calleigh sighed and looked at him. "Ryan…I can't. you know that."

Ryan nodded slightly and looked at the ground. "Yeah. I forgot. You and…Jake."

Calleigh shifted uncomfortably. "Ryan…it's-"

"No, I get it, it's ok. Never mind," Ryan said quickly, once again poking around in his locker in order to avoid eye contact with Calleigh.

Calleigh opened her moth to say something, but changed her mind. As she turned to leave, she glanced over her shoulder once more to look at Ryan. He looked sad, almost depressed in a way. _I hope he'll be ok._ She was brought back to reality when a hand shook her shoulder slightly. She looked up to meet the dark brown eyes of Jake staring into her own blue ones.

"Hello there, CSI Duquesne," Jake said playfully, putting an arm around Calleigh. "Would you like me to carry something?"

Calleigh blushed slightly as she handed Jake her coat. He could be so sweet sometimes. Not to mention she loved his curly brown hair that made him look so boyish and lovable.

"Are you ready to go?" Jake asked. He frowned slightly. "Are you ok, Cal?"

Calleigh nodded quickly. "Yeah, yeah. I'm just…really tired. It's been a long day. Let's go." She took Jake by the hand and gently tugged him along. As they entered the elevator, he put his arm around her and pulled her close to him, planting a small kiss on top of her head. She smiled slightly. Right before the elevator doors closed, she glanced out into the hall. There was Ryan, looking right at her as the doors closed.

"Ok, let's go home," Jake said as the doors opened once more on the bottom floor. He led Calleigh out to his car. Hopping into the driver's seat, he noticed Calleigh staring out the window. "Cal, are you sure you're only tired? You seem distant."

Calleigh looked at Jake. "Really, I'm only tired," she said, putting on a fake smile. She put her hand on top of his. "I promise," she said.

Jake smiled, convinced. He drove Calleigh back to their apartment about a half an hour from the lab. Once they got him, they prepared to go to bed. "Good-night, Cal," Jake said, snuggling up to Calleigh and putting his arm around her.

"Night," she whispered. Moments later she could hear Jake softly snoring. She knew he was asleep. Sighing, she stared at her alarm clock, unable to get Ryan out of her mind. She didn't know what was wrong with her, she loved Jake. So why couldn't she stop thinking about Ryan? She couldn't get his face out her mind, the sad expression he wore the last time she saw him in the locker room. Sighing, she finally closed her eyes, falling into a restless sleep.

**TBC**

**Sorry it's kinda short, but I plan on having a good deal of chapters in this one. R&R and let me know if you like it! 3 G.**


	2. Moving In

-1**Chapter 2! Sorry for the short wait. I wrote chapter one then got writers block immediately afterwards. So here it goes, enjoy! R&R and I will love you forever!**

Moving In

Calleigh awoke the next morning to find Jake had already left for work. It was her day off, and she really didn't have anything planned. She got up, got dressed, and walked into her kitchen to put on some coffee. As she was fixing the coffee, she noticed a moving truck pull into the driveway next door. Curious to meet the new neighbors, she stepped out onto her front porch.

She watched intently as a woman, about 29 years old, come out of the house and approach the truck. A man, who had to be at least 30 and who Calleigh assumed was the girl's husband, stepped out of the moving truck and flashed his wife a huge smile.

"We're all done, everything is here," he said, taking his wife in his arms. "All we have to do is take everything inside."

The girl beamed and hugged her husband tighter. "David, I'm so happy, we finally have our own house!" she kissed him excitement, causing him to laugh slightly.

Calleigh watched the exchange of love between the two from her porch, smiling slightly. _How come Jake and I never do that?_ Right before she was about to turn to go in her house, a small ball bounced onto her porch and bumped her foot. Curious to see where it had come from, she turned to face a small girl, who looked about 4.

""Scuse me, lady…can I ave my bwall back?" the small girl asked. Calleigh couldn't help but smile at the child's innocent little look. She had light brown hair, sparkling blue eyes, and was wearing the cutest little sundress.

"Sorry about that," Calleigh heard, jumping slightly. She looked up to find the girl's mother standing in front of her. Like her daughter, she had brown hair and blue eyes. The girl smiled. "Carly likes to run around a lot."

Calleigh smiled at the girl. "It's ok. Hi, I'm Calleigh Duquesne."

The girl smiled and shook her hand. "I'm Gianna Wolfe. David's my husband," she said indicating to her husband by the truck.

Calleigh was shocked at the last name. "Wolfe?" she accidentally let loose.

"Yes," Gianna replied. "David's brother lives around here. He said it was a nice neighborhood. He's actually here to help us unpack."

Calleigh almost fell over. Right after Gianna had mentioned him, Ryan stepped out of the truck as well. She was just about to excuse herself to go inside when Ryan caught her eye.

"Calleigh?" Ryan asked, confused. "I..I didn't know you lived here."

"Ryan….uh…hi," Calleigh stuttered.

Gianna beamed. "Oh, you two know each other?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah…uh, we work together," Calleigh replied as Ryan stepped up onto her porch.

"Oh, that's lovely," Gianna said. "Perhaps the two of you could come over for dinner one night after we're all settled in. We could…" She was cut off when a loud wail reached her ears. She turned to see David coming up the sidewalk, holding their one year old son.

"Honey, I think Danny wants to eat or something," David said, looking a little confused. "I don't know where the bottles are."

Gianna smiled and took the baby form David. "I got it," she replied, kissing David on the cheek. She turned to Calleigh. "I'll see you later then, it was nice meeting you."

Calleigh smiled slightly as Gianna walked into the new house with her two children. _What a nice looking family_. She turned to look at Ryan. "Um…"

David looked between his bother and Calleigh and smiled slightly. "I'm going to go help unload the truck," he said, excusing himself.

"I'll be right there," Ryan replied quickly. He turned and looked at Calleigh. "So um…I guess you and my bro are neighbors now." He was scratching his ear now, he was nervous again.

Calleigh nodded. "I guess so." She looked at the floor quickly. "I think you should go help your brother," she quickly added. She bit her lip when Ryan shifted.

"Um, yeah..I guess," Ryan replied, slightly hurt. "I…I guess I'll see you at work then." He turned and walked off the porch to help David at the truck.

Calleigh mentally slapped herself, she hadn't meant to be rude to Ryan. She actually found herself wanting him back on her porch. _What's wrong with me? Maybe I should invite him in for coffee later…no, are you crazy? What about Jake? Jake…_ She shook her head and walked back into her house. All she knew was that she wanted Jake…but she wanted Ryan more. And for some reason, she couldn't tell him.

**TBC**

**R&R! hugs**


	3. Accidents Happen

-1**Sorry for the long wait, but I have had no time to type anything! I had several papers due, a play to put on, and a bunch of tests. But here is the next chapter. R&R!**

Accidents Happen

2 weeks later

After work, Calleigh decided to clean her house. Jake had been out of town for three days already for business, and he wasn't expected back for another week and a half. She was feeling a little lonely, so she decided cleaning would keep her mind occupied.

She was currently cleaning in her bedroom, slightly grossed out by the amount of dust bunnies under her bed. _This is disgusting! How do these accumulate so fast?!_ After gathering al of the garbage and such into a bag, she took it downstairs.

As she was taking her garbage out to the garbage cans in her driveway, she looked over into David and Gianna's yard. She nearly dropped her bags when she saw Ryan in the yard, raking leaves. She continued to walk down her driveway, pretending not to see him. She peered over again to notice that David had joined Ryan in the yard with another rake. The two brothers laughed as they raked the leaves around the trees.

Calleigh had been so intent upon watching them that she didn't notice how quickly she was approaching the garbage cans. With a sudden crash, she tripped over one of the cans and fell, the bags flying from her hands and the can tipping over. She crashed to the ground with a loud thud.

"Cal?! Oh my god, are you ok?" Ryan called out as he and David ran to Calleigh's aid. Ryan quickly knelt down next to Calleigh and put his arm around her shoulder, helping her to her feet.

"I'm ok, I only tripped," Calleigh replied, blushing like mad.

"No you're not, you're bleeding," Ryan corrected her, indicating to her arm. She looked down to notice a thin stream of blood running down her arm from her elbow. Then it started to sting a little.

"Uhh…I'll be ok…I just need a bandage," she replied, attempting to move away from Ryan.

"You'll need more than a bandage," David said, looking at Calleigh's arm. "Come on inside, I think Gianna bought some big bandages the other day…the kids are always falling all over the place, so she keeps a lot in stock." He smiled slightly, leading Calleigh to the door.

"Oh my goodness, Calleigh!" Gianna exclaimed, rushing over form the sink. "What did you do?"

"Tripped over her garbage can," Ryan said quickly. He quickly frowned and looked to the ground when Calleigh shot him a glare.

Gianna couldn't help but grin a little. "Well, have a seat in this chair and I'll go get some bandages and peroxide." She quickly exited the room as Calleigh sat in a chair. Ryan had migrated into the living room with David.

Calleigh looked around, noticing what a nice home David and Gianna had. The kitchen was large, and it had an island in the middle of it. Dished were left in the sink, Gianna had been washing them when Calleigh came in. She also had a clear view of the living room. It was somewhat large and cozy looking, with a fireplace and big windows. She smiled at Carly, who had crawled into David's lap and fallen asleep. Ryan was sitting on the couch playing with Danny. _He's so good with little kids_. She shook her head when Gianna entered the room again.

"Ok, let me see your arm," Gianna said, gently turning Calleigh's arm. She began to clean off the blood and the wound itself. Calleigh flinched when she touched it. "Sorry," she said. "It's a little deep looking, but you won't need stitches."

Calleigh sighed, relieved. "Good, it might be difficult to explain why I randomly tripped and fell over my garbage cans," she said.

Gianna giggled slightly before noticing the look in Calleigh's eyes. Following her gaze into the living room, she noticed how intently she was staring at Ryan. 'You know, you two would make a nice couple."

Calleigh almost jumped out of her chair. "What? Who?" she stuttered.

Gianna smiled. "You know…you and Ryan."

Calleigh simply stared at Gianna. "Me and…Ryan? No, no that could never happen," she replied too quickly. "I…I'm with Jake, I love Jake, not Ryan."

Gianna raised her eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?"

Calleigh hesitated slightly before answering. "Yes," she said. She knew Gianna wasn't convinced, but she had to say something.

"Well, if you say so," Gianna replied, finishing up Calleigh's arm. "Can you bend it?"

Calleigh tried to bend her arm. It stung, which made her flinch. Gianna frowned. "I suggest you not try to lift anything heavy for a couple of days," she said, gathering the items she had used on Calleigh's arm.

Calleigh nodded. "Thank you," she said, getting up. "I should go now…I think my garbage is still all over my driveway, and the can is still tipped over."

"Oh, well…Ryan will get it," Gianna replied quickly. She hastened into the living room before Calleigh could stop her. Calleigh watched David take Gianna's hand and pull her down onto the couch playfully as Ryan entered the kitchen.

"Are you ok, Cal?" Ryan asked on the way out, indicating to her bandaged arm.

"Yes, it's just sore. Gianna told me not to lift anything heavy with it for a few days." She looked at Ryan quickly, then stared at the ground again. She was getting very nervous standing next to him, but for a reason she didn't know, she liked it. _What's wrong with you?! Aren't you forgetting about Jake? You can't love Ryan, he's not for you!_

She stood and watched Ryan as he picked up her garbage can and bags. She couldn't help but stare at his nicely toned arms and strong hands. She also noticed something else, his eyes. They were a beautiful shade of brown. _I never noticed how nice his eyes were_. She noticed, though, a strangely sad look in his eyes, almost as if he was longing for something. _I wonder if he is sick_?

Her thoughts were broken when Ryan stood back up. "All done," he said, looking at her. "Um..just watch your step next time, I guess."

She nodded silently. "Yeah," she replied, looking at the ground again. "Ryan, um…"

"I know, you have to go," Ryan interrupted. He frowned and looked away. "I get it." He looked back at her for a moment. "I gotta help David finish the yard. I guess I'll see you at work."

Calleigh was slightly stunned at his words, and a little hurt too. _I guess he was right to assume that though_. "Um, yeah…work…well, I'll see you around, Ryan. Thank you for picking up my mess."

Ryan smiled quickly, then frowned again. "No problem…later, Cal."

"Bye," she replied as she watched him retreat back to the yard. As she wandered up to her porch, she looked over her shoulder. David had once again joined Ryan in the yard, and the two chatted as they quickly raked the leaves. Sighing, she walked into her house and closed the door. _I'm sorry Ryan…I really wish I could tell you how I feel._

She looked around her kitchen, it was still a little messy. Since she couldn't really do much for now with her injured arm, she decided to watch a movie instead. Walking into her living room, though, all she could do was think about Ryan.

**TBC**

**Sorry this one took a while, and it seems to drag I'm sorry. I'm still debating how I want it to go. There about 5 or 6 scenarios going through my mind right now, wrestling and beating each other with sticks. So I gotta think of something. R&R, and the next chapter should come soon!! **


	4. A Threat

-1**Again, sorry for the wait. I should definitely get more written over the holiday. Of course I had to overload myself with flute/voice lessons, the musical and pep band, so time is tight. But I'm trying! R&R. Love you all muchies!**

A Threat

Two weeks had passed since Calleigh had her little accident in the driveway. She was able to move her arm more now, which was good. She was tired of constantly having to tell people at work about it. Especially Eric, who thought it was just absolutely hilarious that, of all people, Calleigh tripped and fell over a garbage can. Jake was also back in town, which made her happy. The only thing out of place was that she hadn't spoken to Ryan since her accident.

She strode through the hallway at the lab, on her way to DNA. She wondered to herself why Ryan hadn't approached her at all in the past two weeks. _I hope he's not made at me_. In fact, she hadn't even seen him at the lab. She didn't work any cases with him either. _Weird, I wonder if he is intentionally avoiding me_. She thought back to that day, to the look she saw in his eyes as he was cleaning up the mess in her driveway. The sad look that she couldn't seem to forget. She suddenly became slightly worried. _I really hope he's not sick_.

"Calleigh! Hey, come back. I have your results," Valera called out of the DNA lab. Calleigh was so deep in thought that she had completely walked past the lab. Blushing slightly, she entered the room.

"Sorry about that," she replied. "I um…was thinking about something."

Valera smiled slightly. "Haha, you looked like you were possessed. It was kind of funny actually. But I had to stop you before you walked into a wall or something." She frowned slightly when Calleigh looked at the floor. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Um, yeah. I'm fine. Just a little tired," Calleigh lied quickly. "So, you got the DNA results?"

Valera turned back to her computer. "Yes, actually. It took a while but I got something." She turned her computer screen so Calleigh could see. "The saliva you found on that handkerchief belongs to the victim, Riley West."

Calleigh nodded. "We found that cloth in the suspect's car," she said. "It means that cloth was used to gag the victim while he beat him."

Valera looked at Calleigh. "You mean the guy just threw it in his car afterwards?"

"Most likely," Calleigh said, dialing Horatio's number on her phone. "Thanks, Val." She picked up the paper and left Valera's lab, waiting for Horatio to pick up his phone.

_"Caine."_

"Horatio, I have the DNA results from the cloth we found in the suspect's car," Calleigh said. " The saliva belongs to the vic."

_"Ok, thank you, Calleigh. Could you meet me in my office?"_

"Sure, H, I'll be right there." She hung up her phone and walked in the direction of Horatio's office. She was almost there when she literally bumped into Ryan, causing him to drop the folder her was carrying and making papers fly everywhere.

"Oh my, Ryan, I'm sorry," she stammered, kneeling down and helping him pick up the papers.

"It's ok, I wasn't watching where I was going," Ryan replied, looking at Calleigh. He was startled slightly when he reached for the same paper Calleigh did, and their hands touched. He felt a weird sensation in his arm, and he pulled away quickly, letting Calleigh pick up the paper. Little did he know, she had experienced the same sensation.

"So, um, how is your arm?" he asked as they stood and put the papers back in the folder.

"Oh, it's better," Calleigh answered quickly. "Hey, I have to be in Horatio's office."

"Yeah, me too," Ryan answered. He waved the folder in front of her. "Tox results."

"Oh, ok, well…let's go then," she said. The two walked together in an awkward silence to Horatio's lab. Once they entered, they both seated themselves in chairs.

Horatio looked up at them and smiled. "You have results for me?"

"Yes," Calleigh answered first. "The saliva found on the cloth belonged to Riley West, the victim. It means that the cloth was used to gag him. We found it in our suspect's car."

Horatio nodded and looked at Ryan. "You have results from the bat?"

"Yes," Ryan answered, setting the folder on Horatio's desk. "The residue we found on the bat was GSR. The same stuff we found on our suspect's hands."

Horatio nodded as he scanned the papers Ryan had given him. "So, our suspect shoots our vic, gags and binds him, then finishes him off with a bat." Horatio handed the folder back to Ryan. "We have our guy in the interrogation room right now if you two would like to speak to him."

Ryan and Calleigh looked at each other and nodded. They left the room and proceeded to the interrogation room where their suspect awaited.

Richard Hennesey was the suspect. He was a large, built man with tatoos up and down both of his arms. His flat, brown hair fell over one of his eyes, and there was a nasty looking gash under his right eye. He looked up and snorted when Ryan and Calleigh entered the room. "Come to harass me for taking advantage of my freedom?"

"Freedom doesn't mean you're allowed to kill someone," Ryan scowled as he and Calleigh seated themselves. "Why did you kill Riley West?"

Richard raised an eyebrow. "Who's he? I didn't kill anyone."

"Don't play dumb, Richard," Calleigh said, showing him a picture of Riley West's body. "You shot and beat him."

Richard looked in disgust at the autopsy photo. "I ain't never seen that chump before in my life." He leaned back in his chair and grinned at Calleigh. "Now, why accuse me of sumthin' I didn't do?"

Ryan glared at him. "Where were you two nights ago at 9 PM? And where did you get that gash under your eye?"

Richard stared intently at Ryan. "I was at my work place, closin' shop. And my eye? Well, I cut myself on a piece of machinery. You can never be too careful in an auto shop these days."

"Have any witnesses to that?"

"Nope."

Ryan grinned. "Then how can we assume you're telling the truth?"

Richard was starting to get angry. "Now I told you I don't know that man!"

Ryan was getting slightly annoyed. "Now I'm not-"

"Ryan, calm down," Calleigh looked at Ryan.

Richard raised his eyebrows. "Ryan, hey? Ryan Wolfe by chance?"

Ryan froze in his chair. "Wha…how do you know that?"

Richard laughed slightly. "I thought you looked familiar. You don't remember me, really? I remember you…from high school. I was always shoving you into your locker, beating the crap of you in the hall." He leaned forward and grinned. "You were always a total wimp, you know?" He suddenly got a hard look on his face as he leaned back again. "Too bad your stupid brother was always there to bail you out. David, is it?"

Ryan was shaking in his seat and fuming at the same time. "That's none of your business."

Richard grinned again, fully enjoying Ryan's panic. "You know, he moved in around here, didn't he? I believe I saw him just last week when I drove past his new house. Pretty little wife he has, and those kids-"

Ryan stood up so fast he knocked his chair backwards, Causing Calleigh to jump up from her own seat and stare in disbelief at the two men. Ryan leaned forward, seething. "You leave my brother and his family the hell alone, you hear me?!"

"Ryan, please calm down," Calleigh said, gently taking old of his arm. She was shocked when he shook her off. She was relieved when an officer came in to remove Richard from the room.

Richard glared at Ryan one more time before the officer took hold of him. "You watch your back, Wolfe. I can ruin your life in a heartbeat if I want to. I'll destroy you…and your brother."

Ryan glared at him. "Is that a threat?"

Richard smiled wickedly. "No…it's a promise. Just like always." With that, the officer led Richard out of the room.

Calleigh stood in shock for a moment, coming to her senses when Ryan sank down in the chair. He put his head in his hands and rocked back and forth slightly. She sat down next to him and rubbed his back lightly. "Ryan…are you ok?"

Ryan sat up and looked her in the eye. "I thought I saw the last of him when we graduated…now this." He looked towards the door where Richard had been led out, recalling the painful memories from high school. He finally stood to leave, Calleigh standing up after him. "I have to call David…Richard ruined my life once, I'm not going to let him do it again." He turned to leave. "And I'm not going to let him hurt my brother…I don't know what I would do without David, he's all I got."

Calleigh nodded, still slightly shocked, and followed Ryan from the room. The comment that he had made about David being the only one he has bothered her. _You have me, Ryan_. Of course she wouldn't tell Ryan that, so she silently followed Ryan down the hall to the break room.

**TBC**

**Wow, this one was longer than I intended it to be. But I now have a pretty clear idea of how I want it to go now. The next chapter should be up soon. R&R!!! **


	5. You Still Have Me

-1**Holy crap, I actually got to update this rather fast. Anywhoodle. Thanks for all you peeps who are following this the whole way through, it means a lot to me. So, here is the next chapter. And Happy Holidays and Happy New Year to everyone!**

You Still Have Me

Ryan was a very unhappy person by now. After calling David, he went and informed Horatio of the interrogation. Horatio told Ryan that since Richard knew him and issued a threat, he should not work on the case. After a pouting fit, Horatio said it would be better if Ryan took a few days off and spent time with his brother.

Calleigh watched the whole ordeal from the corner or Horatio's office. She was a little sad that Ryan would not be working the case, but thought it would be good to get his mind off of it. Then she also remembered that Ryan would be spending a lot of time next door watching out for his brother. She would be seeing a lot of him.

She was finally brought back to reality when Ryan stomped past her and towards the locker room to get his things. She quickly followed him. "Ryan, are you ok?"

"No, Calleigh, I'm not ok," Ryan snapped as he rummaged through his locker. "The only suspect we have knows me from high school, threatened to kill my brother, and Horatio refuses to let me work the case. I'm not ok!" He slammed his locker shut and stood for a moment, seething. He eventually noticed Calleigh's reaction, which was somewhere between startled and scared, and sank down on the bench nearest to him. "I'm sorry, Cal, this is just to much to think about."

Calleigh sat down next to him and took his hand in hers, trying to ignore the strange feeling she got when she did. "It's ok, Ryan. I understand. You're worried about David and want to do whatever you can to help. But…maybe this is best."

Ryan looked at her, his eyes slightly watery. "I want to put this guy away, Cal. I don't want him near my family." Ryan stared at the ground, clutching Calleigh's hand tighter, sending shivers down his own spine. "I don't want him near my family. If he is as violent know as he was in high school…I don't even want to think about what he might do to David." He let go of Calleigh's hand and covered his face. "I'm sorry, Cal."

Calleigh stood up, motioning for him to do the same. Once he was up, she pulled his hands away from his face, revealing his eyes. His cheeks were tear streaked, and he turned his head to avoid her eyes. "Ryan look at me." He looked back and she wiped the tears off his face. "Everything is going to be ok. If you are as stubborn as I think you are, you'll be able to keep David and his family safe."

Ryan smiled slightly and looked at the floor embarrassed. He was startled when Calleigh suddenly pulled him into a hug. Confused, he hugged her back.

"You'll be fine," Calleigh whispered. "And besides, I'm always here."

Ryan bit his lip and nodded. He finally let go of Calleigh and backed up. "Thanks, Cal."

Calleigh smiled. "Do you want me to take you home?"

Ryan smiled back. "If you don't mind."

"Not at all," Calleigh said cheerfully. She turned to leave the locker room, Ryan trailing behind her.

CALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGH

Later that evening when Calleigh got home, she noticed the lights on in David and Gianna's house. She could see through their kitchen window that Gianna and the children were in the living room watching television. She saw Ryan and David in the kitchen. David was talking, and he kept looking in at the others in the living room. Calleigh could easily tell he look worried about something.

She stepped up onto her porch and unlocked the door. She was surprised to see Jake's car in the driveway, as he usually didn't get home for another two hours. She went into the house and set everything down on the table. She immediately sensed something was out of place. "Jake?" she called out. She walked around the kitchen and into the living room. Jake was in neither room. "Jake?" She though she heard a noise upstairs, so she went up o check the bedroom. Sure enough, she saw a light on under the closed door. She walked forward and pushed open the door. "You're home early."

Jake looked up startled. "Calleigh?"

Calleigh froze in shock. She saw Jake…standing over a suitcase, dropping things into it. She quickly looked around, noticing that most of this things were missing. "Jake? What's going on… another business trip?"

Jake stood for a moment, not quite sure how to respond. He cleared his throat and looked at the floor. He finally sighed and looked at Calleigh. "Cal…I need to tell you something."

"Well, tell me," Calleigh said, getting impatient and a little scared.

"Yeah, I'm leaving again…but this time it's for good." Jake looked Calleigh directly in the eyes, frowning. "Cal, there's someone else."

"Oh," Calleigh barely whispered, backing up against the door frame.

"I met her on the last trip," Jake continued. "I've…been seeing her. I've asked to be transferred out there. I'm sorry Calleigh, I just don't love you anymore."

Calleigh barely heard the last word as she turned and ran down the stairs, tears clouding her vision. She ran through her kitchen and out the front door. Mindlessly, she ran over to David and Gianna's house and rang the doorbell. She was doing everything she could to hold back the tears. She looked up when David answered the door.

"Calleigh?" David asked, concerned and confused at the same time. He looked over his shoulder. "Ryan, come here." turning back to Cal, he put his hand on her arm. "Are you ok?"

Calleigh had no time to answer David, for not a second later Ryan practically knocked him out of the way and barreled onto the porch. "Cal?"

"Ryan!" Calleigh sobbed, throwing herself into his arms. "He's leaving…Jake's leaving me!"

Ryan went slightly numb at the words. He cared about Calleigh a lot, and hated when she talked about Jake. _If she's this upset about it, she must really not love me at all_. Ryan was hurt, but being the good friend he was, he hugged her tighter. "It's ok, Cal." He led her over to the porch swing and sat her down, hugging her closer to him. "What happened?"

Calleigh tried not to cry, but failed miserably. She was thankful when Ryan pulled a tissue out of his jacket pocket and handed it to her. Wiping her eyes, she looked up at him. "He…he said there is someone else…he cheated on me!" She started to cry again and buried her head in his shoulder.

Ryan stroked her hair. "Jake's a jerk, Calleigh…he doesn't deserve you." He looked up and noticed Jake next door, putting the remainder of his belongings into his trunk. He looked back down at Calleigh, who was peering over at Jake. "He doesn't deserve you…you still have me."

Calleigh nodded, watching as Jake got in his car and drove off. She was expecting her heart to break completely, but for some reason it wasn't. Of course she was sad about Jake leaving her, but sitting here in Ryan's arms seemed to calm her down. She quickly found that she wasn't crying anymore. She looked up at Ryan. "You're right…I can do better."

Ryan smiled at her. "You know-" he was cut off when Calleigh suddenly reached up and kissed him, rather passionately on the lips. He was startled at first, but quickly regained his nerve and kissed her back, pulling her closer as he did so.

Once she decided she should come up for air, Calleigh stopped kissing and looked at Ryan. She was shocked that she actually did it. "Ryan, I'm-"

"It's ok," Ryan said. He leaned down and kissed her again.

Calleigh smiled this time. "I don't want to be alone tonight."

Ryan nodded and hugged her. "You won't be."

Little to their knowledge, David and Gianna were watching them through their kitchen window.

"Aww, they're so cute!" Gianna exclaimed, smiling.

"Yeah, she seemed to get over that other guy pretty fast," David replied, snickering slightly. He stopped when Gianna gave him "the look." He quickly smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Let's stop spying on my little brother and watch a movie," he suggested, kissing her.

"Ok," Gianna said, pulling him into the living room.

The two couples went about their own business that night. But, unbeknownst to either of them, Richard had broken out of his cell that night and was on the hunt.

**TBC**

**Ok, so the guy has broken out of prison! Just a heads up, the prison guards and the CSI people don't know he escaped yet. And a warning, the next chapter is going to be a cliff hanger, so don't eat me. I like reviews! **


	6. Shots Fired

-1**Next chapter! This is the cliff hanger, as I said before…and again, please don't eat me. I'll try to make it as interesting as I can. R&R!**

Shots Fired

Calleigh had the following day off from work, which was good, because she had spent half the night clearing any remnants of Jake from her house. Ryan had helped her out of course. By the time they had finished, it was well past two in the morning.

Calleigh woke up and stretched, raising an eyebrow when she felt something warm next to her. Smiling, she looked over at Ryan's sleeping form. His hair was tousled, and he was holding onto the pillow like there was no tomorrow. She laughed quietly, reaching over to stroke his face. He moaned slightly, burying his face deeper into his pillow and covers.

Calleigh grinned as she got out of bed and got dressed. She went down to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. She was standing by the window when a pair of arms suddenly wrapped themselves around her, startling her.

"Uh, sorry, did I scare you?" a surprised looking Ryan replied, backing away from Calleigh.

Calleigh sighed, then laughed as she looked over Ryan. His hair was still a mess, and one of his pant legs was up higher than the other. His shirt was a little off center as well. And she couldn't help but smile at the adorable expression of confusion in his face. "You're not much of a morning person are you?"

Ryan checked himself over, smiling sheepishly. "Nope," he smiled, shrugging. He opened his arms, smiling when Calleigh gladly walked into them, wrapping her own around him. _Now is as good a time as any, Ryan. Tell her you love her and want to spend the rest of your life with her!_ Ryan looked down at Calleigh. "Cal, I want to tell you something,"

"Go ahead," Calleigh replied, her voice muffled through Ryan's shirt.

Ryan smiled. "I have wanted to tell you this for a long time…I lov-" He was cut off when someone started frantically banging on the front door.

"Ryan? Ryan?! Open the door!" David called from Calleigh's front porch.

"Dave?" Ryan said, pulling away from Calleigh and rushing to the door. He opened it, finding his brother looking unnaturally pale. "Dave, are you ok? What happened?" He took David's arm and practically pulled his brother into Calleigh's kitchen.

"Is he ok?" Calleigh asked as Ryan led David to a chair and sat him down.

David looked up at Ryan, shaking slightly. "I…I found this in the mailbox this morning," he stuttered, shakily handing Ryan an envelope.

Ryan looked over it. It had no return address, and David's address was printed rather sloppily on the front. It was amazing that the mailman could read it. He opened the envelope and pulled out a slip of paper. There was a note, written in the same sloppy handwriting.

"What does it say?" Calleigh asked after getting David a glass of water in hopes of calming him down.

Ryan swallowed hard and read the letter out loud. "_Dear David Wolfe and Family, This is Richard Hennessey. I'm quite sure you remember me from high school, as I used to beat the hell out of your little brother. I'm also sure that dear little Ryan has told you about me as well. I would like the honor to tell you that if you don't tell your little idiot of a brother to drop my murder charges, there will be severe consequences. I'm not afraid to come after you or your family. Watch your back, Wolfe. Sincerely, Richard._" Ryan set the letter down on the table and looked at his brother. "Dave-"

"Ryan, he's dangerous," David said in a shaky voice. He looked up at Ryan, his eyes getting watery. "You remember the shit he did to you in high school. How many times you ended up in the hospital-"

"I'd prefer to forget, David," Ryan said hastily. He pulled up a chair and sat next to David. "He can't touch you, David, the guy is in jail."

"I know, but…but what if something happens? What if they don't find him guilty?" David looked at Ryan with terror in his eyes. "Ryan, he'll kill us."

"He's not going to kill anyone, David!" Ryan said rather aggressively, taking hold of David's shoulders. He quickly calmed down. "I'm sorry."

"I'm scared for my family, Ryan, and you."

"I know, Dave, but everything is going to be ok. I'll be ok."

David nodded, quickly brushing a tear off his face. He looked at the floor in shame. "I'm sorry for freaking out. I'm not a really great big brother I guess."

"That's not true," Ryan said. He reached over and embraced David.

"We have everything under control, David," Calleigh said, patting David on the shoulder. "Richard isn't going to hurt anyone anymore."

David nodded, letting go of Ryan. "Thanks, Calleigh."

Calleigh smiled slightly. "Has Gianna seen the letter?"

David shook his head. "No, I didn't want her to get scared."

"Ok," Ryan said, standing. He looked at Calleigh. "I'm going to call Horatio about the letter."

Calleigh nodded and looked at David. "Come on, I'll walk you back over to your house," she said, gently taking David's arm.

"Thank you," David said quietly, following Calleigh out the door.

Ryan watched them leave as he waited for Horatio to answer his phone.

_"Caine."_

"H? It's Ryan."

_"Yes, Mr. Wolfe, is something wrong?"_

Ryan hesitated for a second. "David got a letter in the mail…from Richard. H…he threatened him."

_"I see. Well, they do allow letters to be sent from jail. I'll call the station and see about it."_

"Thank you, Horatio."

_"No problem, Mr. Wolfe. How is your brother?"_

"Scared…he's scared."

_"I understand. We'll handle this, Ryan. You go be with your brother now, he needs to be reassured that everything is ok."_

"Thanks, H," Ryan replied, hanging up as Calleigh reentered the kitchen. "Is he ok?"

"He's scared, of course," Calleigh answeredsitting down at the kitchen table. "But he'll be ok. He just needs to be with his family right now."

Ryan nodded. "I should probably be over there too, he needs me."

Calleigh nodded and stood. "I'll come with you." She waited in the kitchen as Ryan quickly went upstairs and got dressed. Then the two headed over to David's house.

CALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGH

At the lab, Horatio was checking in on the letter David had received. He called the station where Richard was being held.

_"Miami Dade Police Department, this is Frank."_

Horatio smiled, recognizing the voice of his friend. "Frank, my friend."

_"Horatio? Interesting to hear from you, you got something on our suspect?"_

"Yes, actually I do, Frank," Horatio said, seating himself at his desk. "Ryan's brother, David, received a threatening letter from Mr. Hennessey this morning." Horatio frowned at the rather long pause he received. "Frank?"

_"Horatio…the mail hasn't gone out yet today."_

Horatio froze in his chair. "What?"

_"The mail hasn't gone out yet, I'm staring at a bin of it right now. There is no way he could have received a letter from Richard this morning."_

Horatio frowned. "Frank, go and see Mr. Hennessey in his cell, then call me right back." He hung up the phone, staring at it for a minute. He was brought back to reality when Eric entered the room with another folder.

"H, we have a motive for the Riley West case," he replied, putting the folder on Horatio's desk. "It turns out that Mr. West and Mr. Hennessey have quite the history together."

"Is that so?" Horatio asked, opening the folder.

"West was an accountant," Eric started. "Turns out several years ago, he was checking into something for Hennessey, and he cheated him out of a lot of money."

Horatio nodded. "And Mr. Hennessey wanted to return the favor by burglarizing his home."

"Right," Eric said. "But he wasn't expecting West to be home when he broke in. They fought, and Richard ended up killing him."

"Right," Horatio replied, handing the folder back to Eric. "I'm expecting a call from Frank. We can have him transport Mr. Hennessey back here for another interrogation."

Eric nodded. "I'll be waiting for him," he replied, turning to leave the room.

"Me too," Horatio mumbled to himself, settling back in his chair. He was slightly startled when his phone rang. He quickly answered. "Caine."

_"Horatio, we have a huge problem."_

Horatio tensed up, he knew what was coming. "Yes, Frank?"

_"Hennessey escaped."_

CALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGH

Calleigh and Gianna sat on the front porch of Gianna and David's house, watching the two men at work in the front yard. They were trying to fix David's lawnmower, and the machine wasn't cooperating at all.

"I think it would just be easier to hire a goat," Gianna giggled as she watched David stare angrily at the mower. She carefully bounced little Danny up and down in her lap.

Calleigh couldn't help but smile as the small boy laughed excitedly in his mother's arms. She was also intrigued by Carly, who was sitting on the floor with her coloring book and crayons. "What are you drawing, sweetie?"

Carly smiled up at Calleigh. "My family, see?" She held up a piece of paper with six stick figures on it. She carefully pointed them out to Calleigh. "There's Mommy and Daddy and me and Danny and Uncle Ryan and you!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Calleigh smiled at Carly, surprised that she had drawn Calleigh in the family portrait. She glanced over at Gianna, who was smiling as well. "I guess I'm one of the family now." She looked out at Ryan, who was now playfully arguing with David.

"I told you when you bought it that I thought it was a piece of crap," Ryan said, smiling coyly at David. "But you had to have it."

David was seething at the lawnmower. "It wasn't crap when I bought it, it worked fine." He got up and stood next to Ryan. "I need to fix it somehow."

Ryan was about to reply when his phone rang. He quickly answered it. "Wolfe."

_"Ryan? It's Horatio. I have bad news."_

Ryan swallowed hard, turning away from David. "What is it?"

_"Ryan, Richard escaped from jail. He's on the loose."_

Ryan froze and paled slightly. "What do I do?"

_"Tell your brother he has to stay calm and get everyone in the house. We're going to send someone over to watch the place until we find Richard."_

Ryan nodded. "Thank you, Horatio." He hung up the phone and looked at David, who was now thoroughly disgusted with the mower, and kept looking up at Gianna because she was laughing.

"Fine, you come down and fix it then," David called up to Gianna, which only made her laugh harder.

"Dave, we need to get inside," he quickly told David.

"Why?" David asked, frowning.

Ryan glanced up at the women on the porch, whispering so they wouldn't hear. "Richard escaped last night. He's on the loose. Horatio is sending someone to watch the house until they find him, but we can't be out here…it's not safe."

David paled and looked at Ryan. "What do we-" he was cut off when Ryan's phone rang yet again.

Ryan grabbed his cell and quickly answered it. "Horatio?"

_"You wish."_

Ryan froze. It was Richard. "How did you get my number?"

_"That's not important. I thought I told you to drop my case!"_

Ryan swallowed hard. He looked at David, who seemed to pick up on the idea that it was Richard. "How did you get out?"

_"Don't change the subject, Wolfe! You didn't drop my case, so now you're going to suffer the consequences."_

Ryan nearly dropped his phone when Richard hung up his. He looked at David with fear in his eyes. "We have to get inside, now!"

David nodded and turned to leave. Both of them stopped when they heard a car screeching behind them. They both turned to look at what was going on.

Ryan froze when the car screeched to a halt in front of the house and the window rolled down. It was Richard. _No_. Before he could even react, two shots rang out.

**TBC**

**Yes, the oh so dreadful cliff hanger. But who got shot? Review and you'll find out! I know, I'm evil. **


	7. I'm Sorry

-1**Hey, look, the next chapter already. I thought about leaving you guys with a cliff hanger for a few days, but then I figured that would be too mean. So here is chapter number 7! R&R!**

**Thanks to:**

**Completely Random Dissorder: for not eating me just yet, and for constantly reviewing. **

**csimiamifreako: for constantly reviewing.**

**Cary: for reviewing and not eating me as well!! Love ya, hun! **

**Ok, and now for the actual chapter. I've kept you guys in suspense for long enough. **

I'm Sorry

_Recap:_

_Ryan froze as the car screeched to a halt in front of the house and the window rolled down. It was Richard. No. Before he could react, two shots rang out._

Everything had happened so quickly that, had Ryan not been standing there, he would have missed it completely. Richard had reached out the car window and fired two shots from a small pistol in his direction. It seemed like it was all in slow motion. He heard Gianna scream, he heard Calleigh shout out his name. But he didn't feel any pain. _I don't understand_.

He quickly realized why there was no pain. He came back to reality when he heard David cry out. He looked at his brother and watched him stumble backward and grab his stomach, crimson blood quickly seeping through his fingers. Ryan paled. _No._ "David…NO!" Ryan leaped forward and caught his brother as he fell to the ground, moaning in pain. As he held David close, he looked up and noticed Calleigh holding a screaming Gianna back on the porch. He looked back down at his brother. "David…Dave, can you hear me? Answer me, please."

"I warned you, Wolfe!" Richard yelled from the car, rather pleased with the sight in front of him. "If you don't watch out, I'll be back to finish off the rest of them!" He quickly shut the window and sped off, the car disappearing around the bend.

Ryan glared in the direction of the car, hot tears now pouring down his face. He looked back down at David, who was only semi-conscious by now. "Dave…I'm so sorry."

"David! Oh my god, David!" Gianna screamed as she ran from the porch and into the yard, Calleigh trailing behind her quickly. She skidded to a halt and fell to the ground next to Ryan, pulling David into her own arms. "David? Answer me, baby, please! Wake up!" She started to cry as she looked at Ryan. "What do we do?!"

"Help me carry him inside," Ryan replied shakily, carefully lifting David off the ground. "Cal, call an ambulance."

"Right," Calleigh said, racing back to the porch. She saw the horrified look in Carly's eyes as she clung to her baby brother. Without a second though, Calleigh scooped up the two children and took them in the house with her.

Carly watched in confused terror as Calleigh dialed 911. "What happened to Daddy?" she asked in a scared voice.

Calleigh looked sadly at the small girl, gently stroking her hair as she waited for someone to answer the phone. "Your daddy will be ok, sweetie," she replied. _I hope_.

Ryan and Gianna got David through the door as Calleigh finished on the phone. They carefully placed him on the couch and propped his head up on a pillow. Gianna knelt down next to him and cried. "Davey, please wake up. I love you, please wake up."

"Put these on to stop the blood flow," Ryan said, tossing a large towel to Gianna. After she placed the towel on David, he put another one on and applied pressure.

The immense pain and pressure that was being put on his stomach suddenly woke David up, causing him to cry out and pull at the towels. Ryan held down his brother's hands as best he could. "No, David, let me do this. I have to stop the blood flow or you'll pass out again." _I'm not going to let you die, there is no way in hell_.

David looked at Ryan with pain in his eyes. "Ry…it hurts so bad," he cried, squeezing his eyes shut at the pain. "It hurts."

Ryan forced back tears as he looked at his brother's pained face. "I know, Dave, but it's the only way."

Calleigh walked into the room. "The ambulance should be here any minute," she said quickly. She looked at Ryan and noticed that he was shaking. She wanted to hold him, but decided that she should not at the moment, for it looked as if nothing in the world was going to pull him away from his brother. Instead, she turned her attention back to the two children in the kitchen. Carly had tears spilling down her face as she looked in at David. Danny was playing with blocks on the floor, for he was far too young to understand what was going on.

Carly looked up at Calleigh, then back to David. "Daddy!" she sobbed, burying her small fists into her eyes.

Calleigh quickly reached down and scooped up the small girl in her arms, holding her close as she cried. "It's ok, Carly, your daddy will be ok. The doctors are coming to help him," she tried to reassure the girl, moving her farther into the kitchen and away from the scene in the living room.

In the living room, Ryan had convinced David not to pull away the towels, and to hold Gianna's hand instead. David looked at his wife, clutching her hand tightly as Ryan continued to apply more pressure to the wounds. David looked at Gianna and tried to speak. "Baby, I lov-" He was suddenly unable to speak when a jolt of pain tore through his stomach. He cried out, nearly sitting up in the process. Then he started to cough violently.

"No," Ryan said, paling as he noticed David was starting to cough up blood. He panicked even more when Gianna passed out at the sight of David coughing up blood. "Calleigh!" he called out, half in tears and trying to get David to stop coughing.

Calleigh quickly sat Carly down on a chair. "Watch Danny," she instructed as she raced into the living room, not at all prepared for what she saw. Gianna was passed out on the floor, David was extremely pale and passed out in Ryan's arms, and Ryan was shaking uncontrollably and crying. She raced over to him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Ryan looked up at her, tears blurring his vision. "Cal, what do I do? I'm losing him." He gently set David back down on the couch and applied more pressure to his wounds. "I can't lose him, I just can't!"

"Ryan, you have to calm down," Calleigh replied quickly, brushing a tear from Ryan's face. "David needs you to be strong right now, ok?" She looked up upon hearing the wailing sound of an ambulance. "The medics are almost here. You have to be strong, ok Ryan?"

Ryan nodded, biting his lip to hold back more tears. He gently shook his brother as Calleigh managed to wake Gianna up.

"David," Gianna cried, covering her face with her hand. "Is he going to die?"

"No," Calleigh replied quickly. It was the only thing she could say to calm the girl down. She frowned when she saw Ryan flinch.

"David, please wake up, the medics are almost here," Ryan whispered, continuing to gently shake David. "You're going to go to the hospital and you're going to be ok. I promise." He bit his lip and smiled slightly when David opened his eyes a little and moaned. At least he was awake. It also calmed Gianna down, who had crawled over to the side of the couch and began to stroke David's face.

Calleigh sighed in relief when the ambulance finally pulled into the driveway. She held open the door for the medics to come in with a gurney.

"I'm sorry, sir, you're going to have to let us do this," one of the medics said to Ryan, who was attempting to help load David onto the gurney. "You'll have to wait in the kitchen."

Ryan was led into the kitchen, very much against his will, by Calleigh and Gianna. He watched sadly as Gianna watched them put David onto the stretcher and attach him to all sorts of tubes. "G," he said softly.

Gianna looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Yes, Ryan."

Ryan bit his lip, then began to cry again. "I'm so sorry! This shouldn't have happened, not to David!" He sank to the floor in tears.

Gianna quickly knelt down beside him, taking him in her arms. "It's not your fault, Ryan, please don't blame yourself."

Ryan shook his head, crying harder. "I could have stopped it…it should have been me!" He looked Gianna in the eyes. "I should have seen it coming when he rolled down the window. I could have jumped in front of David, but I just stood there like an idiot. It's all my fault, it should have been me."

"Stop talking like that, please!" Gianna said, more tears coming to her eyes as she held Ryan tighter. She looked up at Calleigh pleadingly.

Calleigh knelt down next to the two of them and took Ryan in her own arms. "Ryan, honey, look at me."

Ryan slowly lifted his head to look at her. "Cal, I'm a failure," he whispered.

"No, you're not," she replied, hugging Ryan closer to her. "If you hadn't reacted the way you did, David would be dead right now." She pulled away slightly and looked at him. "You probably just saved his life." She frowned when Ryan looked away in shame. _He's going to blame himself for this_.

Everyone looked up once the medics had David completely set on the stretcher. Gianna was the first one to the stretcher. "Can I go with him?" she asked, taking David's hand in her own. She smiled slightly when he clung to it with what little strength he had left.

The medics nodded and proceeded to go out the door and to the ambulance. One of them happened to glance down at Ryan on the floor. "Is he ok?"

Even in his semi-conscious state, David heard the question about his little brother. He turned his head as much as he could to get a glimpse of Ryan, his heart breaking slightly as he saw him in tears on the floor. He tried to speak, but was only able to whisper. "R-Ryan,"

Ryan looked up, standing and walking over to the stretcher. He looked down at David. "I'm here, Dave."

David smiled to the best of his ability. "You…s-saved me."

Ryan bit his lip as they took David out to the ambulance. He looked away, tears in his eyes once more. Even Calleigh's hugs couldn't comfort him. He finally noticed Carly and Danny sitting in the corner, looking at him expectantly. He wanted to cry again, but he didn't want to scare the children. He walked over and sat down by them, taking Danny in his lap. Carly crawled over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Uncle Ryan?" she asked, hugging his arm. "Did you save Daddy?"

Ryan smiled slightly. "Yes, sweetie," he replied. _I only wish I could have done more_. He looked up when Calleigh walked over.

"We'll take these two and follow them to the hospital, ok?" she said, embracing Ryan quickly before picking up Carly. "I called Horatio and told him everything. He said that he and the team will meet us there."

Ryan nodded, picking up Danny and following Calleigh out the door. It was going to be a rough night, and neither him nor Calleigh figured he would stop blaming himself for the incident.

**TBC**

**Ok, so it was David who got shot (oh no! my poor, imaginary husband!) and Ryan is completely blaming himself for the ordeal. No idea when the next chapter will be up, so review this one and I'll work on the next one. Love you all! **


	8. My Fault

-1**Sorry for the wait! Been a little busy. I'm looking for a job, and well, Physics is a bitch, so I've been trying to bring my grade up in that. It's not as easy as you might think. But anyway, here is chapter 8!**

My Fault

_Recap:_

_Even in his semi-conscious state, David heard the question about his little brother. He turned his head as much as he could to get a glimpse of Ryan, his heart breaking slightly as he saw him in tears on the floor. He tried to speak, but was only able to whisper. "R-Ryan,"_

_Ryan looked up, standing and walking over to the stretcher. He looked down at David. "I'm here, Dave."_

_David smiled to the best of his ability. "You…s-saved me."_

_Ryan bit his lip as they took David out to the ambulance. He looked away, tears in his eyes once more. Even Calleigh's hugs couldn't comfort him. He finally noticed Carly and Danny sitting in the corner, looking at him expectantly. He wanted to cry again, but he didn't want to scare the children. He walked over and sat down by them, taking Danny in his lap. Carly crawled over to him and put her hand on his shoulder._

"_Uncle Ryan?" she asked, hugging his arm. "Did you save Daddy?"_

_Ryan smiled slightly. "Yes, sweetie," he replied. I only wish I could have done more. He looked up when Calleigh walked over._

"_We'll take these two and follow them to the hospital, ok?" she said, embracing Ryan quickly before picking up Carly. "I called Horatio and told him everything. He said that he and the team will meet us there."_

_Ryan nodded, picking up Danny and following Calleigh out the door. It was going to be a rough night, and neither him nor Calleigh figured he would stop blaming himself for the incident._

"Seriously, Ryan, will you sit down?" Calleigh asked, slightly agitated at Ryan's constant pacing through the waiting room. She knew he was upset, so she tried to humor him. "You're going to wear out your shoes, and the carpet."

"Sorry," Ryan mumbled quietly, sitting down next to Calleigh. He put his head down and stared at the floor.

Calleigh frowned and put her arm around his shoulders. "Hey, it will be ok. David is going to be fine." She gently stroked Ryan's hair until he finally looked at her.

"I really hope so, Cal," he said, holding back tears. "I don't know what I would do without him." He looked back to the floor. Carly was sitting by his chair, playing with building blocks with Danny. "It's not just me…what will Gianna do? And the kids?" He looked sadly at Calleigh. "They shouldn't have to grow up without a father like Dave and I did."

Calleigh looked Ryan in the eyes. "Ryan, I understand, but-"

"No, Cal, you don't understand," Ryan snapped, standing and walking to the opposite end of the room.

Calleigh was slightly startled by his reaction, but realized it was because he was upset about David. It was just his way of coping. Still, he didn't have to snap at her. She got up and was just about to walk over to him when the rest of the team pummeled into the waiting room.

"Ryan!" Alexx called out, nearly plowing over Horatio. She spotted Calleigh first. "Where is he? Where's my boy?" She saw him in the corner and rushed over to him, taking him in her arms.

"How is he doing, Calleigh?" Horatio asked, eyeing Ryan and Alexx.

"He's blaming himself, Horatio," Calleigh replied, looking sadly at Ryan, who was now crying slightly in Alexx's arms. "He says it's his fault that David that got shot and not him."

"We know that's not true," Horatio said, shifting his weight from one foot to another. "There is nothing Ryan could have done to prevent it." He walked over to Ryan and put his hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Wolfe?"

Ryan looked up from Alexx's shoulder, tears in his eyes. "Horatio, it's my fault."

"No, Ryan, it's not your fault, and you have to accept that, do you understand me?" Horatio asked, looking Ryan in the eyes. He frowned when Ryan looked at the ground and did not answer. He was about to speak again when a doctor came out of the emergency room.

"Is a Ryan Wolfe here?" the doctor asked, looking up from his clipboard.

"Right here," Ryan replied, quickly wiping the tears from his face. He approached the doctor and sighed nervously. "Is he ok?"

"Mr. Wolfe, it wasn't a very easy surgery," the doctor replied quietly, hoping the rest of the team wouldn't hear as much. Getting the message, Horatio backed everybody up to the other side of the room to give Ryan some privacy. Once they moved away, the doctor continued. "We managed to remove both bullets from his abdomen, but it was difficult. His liver and one of his kidneys was slightly lacerated, and he was bleeding a lot." He looked up from his chart and back to Ryan. "I understand he was vomiting blood before he was brought here?"

Ryan shuddered slightly and nodded. "Yes."

The doctor nodded. "I believe it was because he bleeding internally. Did you apply pressure to the wounds when he was shot? To stop the blood flow?"

Ryan's heart sank and he stared at the floor. "I put too much pressure on?" he asked quietly.

The doctor frowned. "I'm afraid so. It hurt him more than helped."

Ryan frowned and forced back tears. "It's my fault," he whispered.

"It's not right to say that," the doctor corrected him, putting his hand on Ryan's shoulder. "We were able to stop the bleeding and patch up the wounds. Your brother is in recovery right now. You can go in to see him in about a half an hour. His wife is in there now, but we think he should take it slow on the visitors."

Ryan nodded. "Thank you." He watched as the doctor went back into the emergency room. Slowly, he sank into a chair and put his head in his hands. He didn't even bother looking up when the rest of the team crowded around his chair.

"How is he?" Alexx asked, sitting next to Ryan and putting her arm around his shoulder.

"He's…he's ok," Ryan stuttered quietly. "I have to wait a while before I can see him though." He kept his head in his hands, not daring to look at anyone. He didn't want them to see him crying again.

Horatio knelt down next to his chair. "Ryan, I want you to understand that none of this was your fault. It happened and there just wasn't enough time to react." He stood and put his hand on Ryan's shoulder. "We are all here for you if you need us, ok?" He smiled slightly when Ryan nodded. He looked to the rest of the team. "We have to find Richard, let's get started." As the rest of the team was filing out, he turned to Calleigh. "I want you to stay with him until we find Richard."

Calleigh nodded and sat down next to Ryan. "We are going to take the kids back to David and Gianna's house and stay there for a few days," she said. "I'll keep an eye on everything." _Especially Ryan._

Horatio nodded and looked back at Ryan. "We are going to find him, Ryan, and he's going away for a very long time." Horatio turned and followed the rest of the team out of the waiting room, leaving Calleigh with a sulking Ryan.

Calleigh shook Ryan slightly. "Babe, are you ok?"

Ryan finally looked up at her, his eyes bloodshot from the tears. "Cal…it's my fault."

"Ryan, please top saying that," Calleigh said, hugging him.

"No, Cal, it really is." He looked at the floor. "The doctor said the reason Dave was coughing up blood was because I put too much pressure on him when I was trying to stop the blood flow. I just…I just thought I was helping…but I messed it up even more."

Calleigh brushed Ryan's face lightly, finally getting him to look at her. "Ryan, if you hadn't done what you did, David would have bled out and died. You understand that, right?"

Ryan nodded slowly, looking back at the ground. He was exhausted, and was wishing that none of this had happened.

CALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGH

A half and hour had finally passed, and Ryan and Calleigh entered David's hospital room. Ryan went numb when he looked at the various tubes and I.V.s his brother was hooked up to. He looked at his pale face and wanted to cry. Gianna was sitting next to the bed, holding one of David's hands in her own. She finally looked up and noticed them, beckoning them into the room.

"He's hasn't woken up yet," she said softly as Calleigh and Ryan seated themselves on the other side of the bed. Gianna took Danny from Ryan, and Carly crawled up onto her lap.

"Is Daddy gonna wake up soon?" Carly asked, staring intently at David.

Gianna smiled down at her daughter. "Yes, sweetie, he will." She looked over at Ryan and noticed how down he looked. "Ryan…the doctor told me about you trying to stop the blood flow…I don't want you to be upset."

Ryan looked at her, getting ready to say something when he heard David moan slightly. "Dave? Can you hear me?"

David slowly opened his eyes and looked around, smiling at the other five people in the room. "Hi, everyone," he barely whispered. "How's the day going?"

Ryan smiled slightly. It was always like David to joke in a time of crisis. "It could be better," he replied.

David smiled at Ryan to the best of his ability. "You ok?"

Ryan nodded slightly. "I will be."

David tried to sit up, failing miserably and sinking back into the pillows. He moaned slightly and put his hand on his stomach. "What did they do, steal my liver?"

Gianna smiled slightly. "No, they only fixed it, we wouldn't let them take it."

David smiled and reached up to touch Gianna's hair. "I love you. I tried to tell you before but I started coughing. It wasn't any fun, I wouldn't recommend it."

Gianna smiled again and leaned in to kiss him. "Just say so the next time your gonna throw up all over the couch," she joked. She suddenly got very serious. "It really scared me, David. I though you were going to die."

David frowned. "Hey," he said, pulling her down gently next to him. "Don't think like that, ok? I'm not going anywhere." He hugged her very close to him and closed his eyes.

"I love you so much," Gianna said, starting to cry softly.

David held her as tight as he could without hurting himself. "I love you too, and I'm always gonna be here. For you and the kids." He looked at Carly and winked. She was sitting at the end of his bed with Danny in her lap. As he hugged Gianna, he looked over to Ryan. He was sad to see his brother looking at the floor in guilt. "Ry? Are you sure you're ok?"

Ryan quickly looked up and nodded. He didn't want David to worry. "Yeah, uh, I was just distracted."

David frowned slightly. "You don't fool me Ryan. I've pulled you out of enough trash cans in high school to know how you think."

Ryan couldn't help but laugh a little at that comment. "Yeah, I guess."

David smiled, happy to see that Ryan actually responded positively to something. "I don't want you blame yourself for this."

Ryan became serious again. "But-"

"No buts, dammit," David said, trying to sit up again. "It wasn't your fault." He extended his arms to Ryan. "Now get the hell over here and give me a good night hug."

Ryan smiled at his brother once again before approaching him. He gently embraced him so as not to hurt him further. "You know Dave," he whispered in his ear. "You're a real pain in the ass sometimes."

David grinned. "And that's why you love me." He let Ryan go and leaned back in his pillows. "Now go home and get some sleep. I get the feeling you were here all day waiting for me to wake up, right?"

Ryan nodded and smiled slightly. He looked at Callegih, who stood as well.

"We're glad you're ok, David," Calleigh replied, hugging him as well. "Ryan and I are going to keep the kids at your place with us." She looked at Gianna. "That way you can stay with David."

Gianna smiled up at Calleigh. "Thank you."

Calleigh returned the smile and picked Danny up off the bed. She smiled again when the small boy promptly put his head on her shoulder and fell asleep.

"Night, Daddy," Carly said, crawling up to David and hugging him."

"Good night, sweetie, I'll see you tomorrow," David said as he hugged his daughter good night. He handed her off to Ryan and watched as he left the room with Calleigh. He looked up at Gianna and took her hand in his. "G?"

"Yes, Davey?"

David frowned. "Does Ryan think this is his fault? He didn't look like himself."

Gianna frowned as well, stroking David's hair slightly. "I'm afraid so. Before they took you in the ambulance, he told me it should have been him."

David's jaw dropped slightly, fear and shock coming to his eyes. "What?"

"He told me he was sorry for what happened and…it shouldn't have happened to you," Gianna said, looking at David. "He said he should have jumped in front of you, that he should have been the one that was shot."

David frowned, tears coming to his eyes. He leaned back in the pillows and stared at the door. "It wasn't his fault…he had no control over it. I hate seeing him torn up like this."

Gianna hugged David close to her and kissed his cheek. "You'll just have to beat it out of him I guess."

David smiled slightly and kissed her back. "I will…I wonder if he is still afraid of those big dumpster things. I can even get Eric to help me."

Gianna laughed slightly and curled up next to David. "Get some sleep, sweetie, you need it."

David smiled and leaned his head against Gianna. "I love you," he whispered as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**TBC**

**I apologize if this chapter was lame in any way. I promise the next one will be better. A brief summary of what it to come. Someone gets kidnapped, which causes another person to get highly pissed over with someone else. What…you didn't expect me to tell you who, right? R&R and there is more to come! **


	9. Together

-1**Hi again! Sorry for the wait, again. I forgot to mention, it is NOT this chapter that someone gets kidnapped, it is the next one. Sorry if I squashed anyone's hopes! R&R!**

Together

_RECAP_

_David frowned. "Does Ryan think this is his fault? He didn't look like himself."_

_Gianna frowned as well, stroking David's hair slightly. "I'm afraid so. Before they took you in the ambulance, he told me it should have been him."_

_David's jaw dropped slightly, fear and shock coming to his eyes. "What?"_

_"He told me he was sorry for what happened and…it shouldn't have happened to you," Gianna said, looking at David. "He said he should have jumped in front of you, that he should have been the one that was shot."_

_David frowned, tears coming to his eyes. He leaned back in the pillows and stared at the door. "It wasn't his fault…he had no control over it. I hate seeing him torn up like this."_

_Gianna hugged David close to her and kissed his cheek. "You'll just have to beat it out of him I guess."_

_David smiled slightly and kissed her back. "I will…I wonder if he is still afraid of those big dumpster things. I can even get Eric to help me."_

_Gianna laughed slightly and curled up next to David. "Get some sleep, sweetie, you need it."_

_David smiled and leaned his head against Gianna. "I love you," he whispered as he slowly drifted off to sleep._

Calleigh and Ryan entered David and Gianna's house silently so as not to awaken the sleeping children in their arms. They quietly carried Carly and Danny up to their rooms to put them to bed.

"I wish I could sleep that soundly," Ryan commented to himself as he gently placed Danny in his crib. He watched the baby for a minute, smiling to himself as the small boy twitched a little in his sleep. Ryan was oblivious to Calleigh, who had entered behind him and was smiling at the scene in front of her. "You know, little guy," Ryan said, reaching into Danny's crib and gently brushing his arm, "you look so much like your dad." Ryan frowned and thought back to the events of the night. He looked at Danny again. "You're gonna grow up to be brave and strong like your daddy."

Calleigh smiled and approached Ryan. She gently placed her hand on his arm so as not to startle him. "And like his uncle," she added quietly.

Ryan turned and smiled at her. "Cal, thanks for being there tonight. I don't know what I would have done." He took her in his arms and held her close to him. "I would have been so lost."

Calleigh hugged him back and stroked his hair. "You did the right thing, Ryan."

Ryan pulled away slightly, frowning as he did so. Quickly looking at Danny once more, he beckoned for Calleigh to follow him out of the room. "I hurt him more than helped him," he said quietly as they proceeded down the stairs to the living room.

"Ryan-" she started, but was cut off. Ryan had flipped on a light switch in the living room and was standing in shock at the sight before him. There were bloody towels on the floor. The couch was in shambles and was covered in blood…David's blood. Ryan and Calleigh did not bother to clean anything up before leaving for the hospital.

Ryan tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he thought back to the chain of events. The letter…the shots…David coughing up blood and passing out in his arms…the ambulance. He covered his mouth and back up, shaking his head. He suddenly felt very light headed. "Cal, I-" he stuttered, his legs giving out underneath him.

"Ryan!" Calleigh cried out as she caught him in her arms. She gently leaned him against the wall, facing away from the living room. She stroked his face gently. "Sweetie, are you ok?"

Ryan looked as Calleigh as silent sobs shook his body. "Cal…I forgot all…the blood…so much blood."

Calleigh pulled Ryan into her arms and held him close, rocking him back and forth gently. "Shh…it'll be ok, Ryan. It'll be ok, just calm down."

"How, Calleigh?" Ryan asked, looking at her through tears. "I can't. I could have done so much more." He looked at the couch sadly.

Calleigh frowned and helped him up off the floor. "We should probably try to clean some of this stuff up." She looked around the living room and sighed. "Well, the couch is done for I think, and we'll have to throw away the towels." She looked at Ryan, who was standing there with a blank stare. "Will you be ok?"

Ryan nodded. "Yeah…I think so." He walked forward and picked up a bloody towel, his hands trembling slightly as he took the towel into the kitchen. He located a garbage bag and tossed the towel in.

Calleigh smiled softly as she threw in the other towel. She took the bag from Ryan and tied it shut. "We can take this out to the garbage."

Ryan nodded and looked at the couch. "I don't want that thing in here. I don't want the kids to wake up and see it."

Calleigh nodded. "Well, I guess we can take that out to the garbage too then. We'll have to call Gianna and tell her they don't have a couch anymore."

Ryan couldn't help but smile a little. "David won't like that, he loves laying around on the couch." He approached the couch and took hold of one end of it. "Can we get this out of here, please?"

Calleigh nodded and headed over to the other side of the couch. "Ok, one…two…three." They quickly lifted the couch, which was surprisingly light, and maneuvered it through the door onto the porch. They took it to the end of the driveway with the bag of towels, leaving the items there for the garbage truck to pick up.

Once back inside, Calleigh looked around. "All done, I guess." She tried to hide a yawn, but Ryan saw it.

"We should probably get some sleep," he said, heading for the stairs. "We can use the spare bedroom."

Calleigh nodded. "I'm going to run over to my house to grab a few things. I'll be right back."

Ryan waited for her to return. He went up to the spare bedroom and located his bag of extra clothes that he kept there. He took off his shirt and changed into a pair of pajama pants that he had in the bag. He sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the family portrait on the wall. It was of David, Gianna and the two kids. They were crowded around a tree in the park. David had Gianna in his arms, her head leaning against his chest. Carly and Danny were standing in front of them, holding hands. Ryan smiled at the picture as Calleigh finally returned and entered the room.

"What a nice picture," she said as she located what Ryan was staring at.

"Yeah," Ryan answered, smiling at the picture. He put his feet up on the bed and pushed himself back up against the headboard. "They're so happy together."

Calleigh frowned slightly, sitting on the bed next to Ryan. "Ryan, can I ask you something?"

Ryan looked at her. "Of course, what is it?"

Calleigh snuggled up closer to him and took his hand in hers. "Earlier at the hospital, you said the kids shouldn't have to grow up without a father like you and David did. What did you mean?"

Ryan was silent for a few moments before he looked at Calleigh. "Our dad was never really there for us when we were growing up," he started. "All he ever wanted to do was gamble and drink, so he spent all of his time at the casino. He didn't give a shit about me and David." He was starting to get a little angry, he stood up and started to walk around the room as he talked. "There was this one time in school, I got beat up pretty bad, I had to go to the hospital. Mom and Dave were there, but Dad decided he would rather stay at the casino and gamble away his paycheck. Dave decided to confront him about it one night." Ryan stopped walking and stared out the window for a moment before continuing. "He went up to Dad and told him how stupid he was being and that he thought it was wrong that he didn't spend any time with us. Dad got so mad, he punched David right in the gut and sent him flying halfway across the kitchen. They stopped talking after that. I don't know why Mom never divorced him." Ryan sat back down on the bed and stared at the ground.

Calleigh was shocked to say the least. She crawled over to Ryan and took him in her arms. "Ryan, I'm so sorry."

Ryan hugged her back and buried his face in her shoulder. "It was so hard growing up without Dad. I don't want those kids to have to grow up without David being here." He looked up at Calleigh, tears coming down his cheek. "He's a hell of a better father than Dad could ever have been, he cares about his family."

Calleigh nodded, wiping tears from Ryan's face. "And you'll be a great father too someday, Ryan, I know it." She kissed him lightly. "I see the way you act around the kids, and how protective you are of David. You're nothing like your father."

Ryan smiled and hugged her. "Thank you, Cal. I'm so glad we are together now."

"Me too," Calleigh answered. She yawned again, making Ryan laugh slightly.

"I think it's time for bed," Ryan commented, pulling Calleigh up to the top of the bed with him. "You must be exhausted from having to put up with me all day."

Calleigh smiled slightly as she crawled under the covers and snuggled up to Ryan. "Only a little."

Ryan smiled and pulled Calleigh closer to him as he closed his eyes. Not too long after, the two had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

**TBC**

**Ok, so the next chapter is a biggie. It might not be very long, but it'll be big! I promise. R&R!!! **


	10. Taken

-1**Hello! Once again, I apologize for the wait. I fear that CompletelyRandomDissorder is going to eat me if I keep waiting so long between updates. Haha! But anyway, this is the kidnapping chapter! R&R!**

Taken

_Recap:_

_Ryan hugged her back and buried his face in her shoulder. "It was so hard growing up without Dad. I don't want those kids to have to grow up without David being here." He looked up at Calleigh, tears coming down his cheek. "He's a hell of a better father than Dad could ever have been, he cares about his family."_

_Calleigh nodded, wiping tears from Ryan's face. "And you'll be a great father too someday, Ryan, I know it." She kissed him lightly. "I see the way you act around the kids, and how protective you are of David. You're nothing like your father."_

_Ryan smiled and hugged her. "Thank you, Cal. I'm so glad we are together now."_

_"Me too," Calleigh answered. She yawned again, making Ryan laugh slightly._

_"I think it's time for bed," Ryan commented, pulling Calleigh up to the top of the bed with him. "You must be exhausted from having to put up with me all day."_

_Calleigh smiled slightly as she crawled under the covers and snuggled up to Ryan. "Only a little."_

_Ryan smiled and pulled Calleigh closer to him as he closed his eyes. Not too long after, the two had fallen asleep in each other's arms._

Ryan woke up the next morning to find a disheveled looking Carly sitting on feet at the end of the bed. "Carly? What's wrong?"

Carly looked up at Ryan, her messy brown bangs strewn about her face. "I wanna go see Daddy."

Ryan smiled and sat up. He reached down and pulled the toddler up into his lap. "Okay, we'll go see Daddy. But you have to wait a couple minutes so Miss Calleigh and I can get ready, ok?"

Carly beamed up at Ryan. "Okay!" she squeaked. She bounced off the bed and rushed out of the room.

Ryan smiled as he leaned over and gently shook Calleigh. "Cal, time to get up. Carly wants to go see David."

"Hmm…what?" Calleigh moaned as she rolled over. She looked up at Ryan and smiled.

Ryan smiled down at her. "We should take the kids to see David."

"Good idea," Calleigh said, slowly getting out of the bed.

Ryan smiled as the two got dressed. "I'm going to get Danny up," he said.

Calleigh smiled. "Okay, I'll go see if Carly needs help getting dressed." She went down the hall to Carly's room and opened the door. She was surprised to see the small girl already dressed.

"Hi, Miss Calleigh!" Carly piped up from the bed. She was attempting to put her shoes on, but was trying to put them on the wrong foot.

"Here, sweetie, let me help you," Calleigh giggled slightly. She bent down and quickly help Carly put her shoes on.

"Thank you," Carly said as she jumped off the bed. She looked up at Calleigh expectantly. "Miss Calleigh? Are you and Uncle Ryan gonna get married?"

Calleigh looked down at the girl and smiled. She picked her up and carried her out of the room. "Maybe some day, sweetie."

"Ready to go, ladies?" Ryan asked as he emerged with Danny in his arms. The boy was dressed and in his jacket, but had quickly fallen asleep again in Ryan's arms.

"I think we are," Calleigh said. "We can get them some breakfast in the cafeteria at the hospital."

"Good idea," Ryan replied as they carried the children down the stairs. They quickly got out to the car, strapped in the kids, and made their way to the hospital.

CALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGH

At the hospital, Gianna gently shook David to wake him up. "Davey, hunny, time to get up."

"Hmm," David moaned. He tried to roll over, but realized to late that was a mistake. "Ow!" he cried out, grabbing his stomach and wincing.

"Are you ok?!" Gianna asked quickly, taking hold of David's arm.

"Ah, I forgot," David moaned as he carefully rolled onto his back. He sighed and out his hand on his stomach. "I forgot I'm not supposed to do that for a while. That hurt."

Gianna smiled slightly. "You have to be more careful." She took David's hand in her own. "Good morning."

David smiled up at her. "Good morning to you too." He kissed her quickly before laying back down against the pillows. He once again looked up when Calleigh, Ryan and the kids entered his room. "Good morning, everyone."

"Daddy!" Carly exclaimed, nearly jumping from Ryan's arms. She got on the bed and crawled up to David's side. "Daddy, I missed you."

David smiled down at his daughter and gently pulled her into a hug. "I missed you too, sweetie." He looked up and laughed a little when Danny squeaked happily from Ryan's arms.

"How are you feeling?" Ryan asked as he handed Danny off to Gianna.

"Ok, I guess," David replied. "How are you supposed to feel after being shot?"

Ryan frowned slightly. He remembered how it felt when he was shot in the eye by the nail gun, an incident he had intentionally neglected to tell his brother. "I don't know, I guess."

Calleigh looked at Ryan, obviously getting the hint that he was hiding something. She quickly turned her attention back to Gianna. "The kids haven't eaten yet, but they slept all night."

Gianna smiled at Calleigh. "Maybe I can take them for a while. I need to get some food too, and probably a shower."

"I'll come with you," Calleigh said as Gianna stood. "I'll watch the kids while you shower." She motioned to Ryan and David. "We can let these boys to their man-talk for a while."

Gianna giggled slightly. "Good idea." She looked back at David. "I'm going to go home with the kids for a while. I'll be back around lunch time ok?" She kissed David quickly, then she looked at Ryan. "Make sure he eats something, he's picky."

"What?" David called out playfully as Gianna left the room. He smiled when he heard her and Calleigh laughing from down the hall. He looked back at Ryan, suddenly becoming serious. "Ryan?"

"Yeah, Dave," Ryan answered, sitting in the chair that Gianna had been in.

David tried to sit up, but whimpered slightly due to a small streak of pain by his injuries. He smiled a little when Ryan helped him to sit up. He leaned back against the pillows and looked at his brother. "I need to talk to you about something important."

Ryan nodded. "Ok, what is it?"

David sighed. "Yesterday, Gianna told me that when they were loading me onto the stretcher, you were telling her it should have been you."

Ryan froze in his seat. He knew he was caught. He looked at David and frowned. "Dave, I-"

"Ryan, why would say something like that?!" David interrupted, his eyes getting slightly watery. "Do you seriously think I want to see you hurt? It breaks my heart to know you're blaming yourself for this."

Ryan stood and walked to the other side of the room, avoiding David's gaze. "You think I wanted this to happen?! Dave, when you were bleeding, I panicked. I was so scared that I was going to lose you." He turned back to face David. "If it had been me, I could have handled it."

David looked sadly at Ryan. "Are you sure of that?"

Ryan didn't answer. He simply tuned his back again. "I wouldn't know what to do if you died, Dave. I would probably die too."

"No, you wouldn't, you're stronger than that," David said. Tears were now rolling slowly down his cheek.

Ryan turned back to face David again. "You're the only family I have, David. You and Gianna and the kids…and Calleigh." He sat down in the chair next to David. "I told Calleigh about Dad."

David nodded slowly and looked at Ryan. Then he frowned. "That ass would be having a field day right now, wouldn't he? I can see it, he would never let me live this down, getting shot and all. He would say I wasn't responsible enough, too stupid to do anything right."

Ryan nodded and looked at David. He knew that David was prone to hearing their father down talk them and make them feel useless and unwanted. He didn't know how Dave handled it, given that he received a majority of the criticism because he is older. "But you survived, Dave, he would at least be happy for that."

David leaned back and shook his head. "Nothing satisfies that man, Ryan. He would be glad to see us both dead." He looked at Ryan, tears still resting on his cheek. "But we can't let that happen, we can't let him beat us down." He reached out for Ryan's hand. "I need you to be strong for me, ok? You can't blame yourself for any of this."

Ryan grasped David's hand tightly. He nodded his head slowly. He was going to take care of David, and put away Richard for good.

CALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGH

"Well, there is cereal in the cupboard, and bananas in the drawer," Gianna said as the ladies and kids entered the house. "Carly liked bananas in her frosted flakes." She set Danny down in his play pen in the kitchen, stealing a glance into the living room. "The couch?"

Calleigh cringed, she forgot to tell her. "It was ruined."

Gianna looked confused for a moment before realizing what Calleigh meant. "He really lost a lot of blood, I was so scared."

Calleigh patted her on the shoulder and smiled slightly. "But he is ok now, remember that." She walked over to the cupboard and opened it. "You go ahead and take your shower, I'll feed the kids."

"Ok, thank, Calleigh," Gianna said as she left the kitchen. She quickly went up the stairs and into her and David's bedroom. She glanced at the picture on the nightstand and smiled. It was of her and David on their honeymoon. She was wrapped in his arms am up close against him. He had kissed her and caught her completely off guard. The surprised expression on her face told all. She laughed slightly at the picture before proceeding into her bathroom. She was just about to undress when she heard a noise behind her. She looked in the mirror and gasped, but before she could scream, the intruder hit her over the head with a heavy book, knocking her unconscious.

Calleigh looked up to the ceiling, she thought she heard a rather loud thump. _I hope Gianna is ok up there…maybe I should check on her_. She looked at the two kids. Carly was eating her cereal, and Danny was making a mess with his applesauce. "Carly, watch Danny for a minute," she said as she proceeded up the stairs. She entered Gianna's bathroom, and gasped when she saw the girl unconscious on the floor. "Gianna!" she exclaimed as she rushed to her side.

"She won't be waking up any time soon," a deep voice sounded. "And I think it is time you joined her."

Calleigh nearly jumped off the floor when she heard the voice. She looked up immediately to see Richard standing there with a heavy book. "You."

"I wouldn't try anything, Calleigh," Richard sneered.

Calleigh froze, then suddenly reached for her gun. She quickly realized it was a bad idea, for the second she moved Richard struck like lightning, smashing the book up against her face. She toppled backwards and fell to the floor.

"Bad idea, bitch," Richard growled as he stood over Calleigh's unconscious body. He smiled wickedly. "I know all about you and stupid little Ryan. I'm gonna kill you and make him watch while you die. Then I'll kill him too, and his stupid brother!" He bent down over Calleigh and reached into her pocket. He pulled out her cell phone. He scrolled through her contacts until he found Ryan's number. He grinned maniacally as he hit the call button. "Perfect."

TBC

Again, sorry for the long wait. In between pep band and being sick you don't have much time to do stuff. I promise the next chapter will come quicker. R&R! 


	11. I Hate You

-1**New chapter right away, just like I promised. This is gonna be kind of an emotional chapter, so don't wig out on my. R&R!**

I Hate You

**RECAP**

_Calleigh looked up to the ceiling, she thought she heard a rather loud thump. I hope Gianna is ok up there…maybe I should check on her. She looked at the two kids. Carly was eating her cereal, and Danny was making a mess with his applesauce. "Carly, watch Danny for a minute," she said as she proceeded up the stairs. She entered Gianna's bathroom, and gasped when she saw the girl unconscious on the floor. "Gianna!" she exclaimed as she rushed to her side._

_"She won't be waking up any time soon," a deep voice sounded. "And I think it is time you joined her."_

_Calleigh nearly jumped off the floor when she heard the voice. She looked up immediately to see Richard standing there with a heavy book. "You."_

_"I wouldn't try anything, Calleigh," Richard sneered. _

_Calleigh froze, then suddenly reached for her gun. She quickly realized it was a bad idea, for the second she moved Richard struck like lightning, smashing the book up against her face. She toppled backwards and fell to the floor._

_"Bad idea, bitch," Richard growled as he stood over Calleigh's unconscious body. He smiled wickedly. "I know all about you and stupid little Ryan. I'm gonna kill you and make him watch while you die. Then I'll kill him too, and his stupid brother!" He bent down over Calleigh and reached into her pocket. He pulled out her cell phone. He scrolled through her contacts until he found Ryan's number. He grinned maniacally as he hit the call button. "Perfect."_

Ryan nearly dropped his phone after the call ended. He leaned against the wall, shaking. _No…no, this isn't happening!_ He looked down at his phone and recalled the conversation.

_"Wolfe"_

_"Hello, Ryan."_

_"Richard?! But-"_

_"Never mind how! I have your girlfriend, sister-in-law and her kids. If you want to see them alive again, I suggest you stop trying to follow me." -click_

Ryan put the phone back in his pocket and looked in at David. He had no idea his wife and kids were just taken hostage by a crazy maniac. He slowly entered the room, cringing when David smiled up at him.

"Who was that?" David asked.

"Um, Horatio," Ryan quickly lied. "He needs me for something, I need to get to the lab. I'll be back in a little bit, ok?" He quickly dashed out the door before David could answer him. _I'm so sorry David, but you can't know yet_.

CALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGH

Back at the lab, Horatio looked up as Eric entered his office with a folder. "What do you have, Eric?"

Eric grinned proudly. "Proof. Richard is our guy." He handed the folder to Horatio, who began flipping through it immediately.

"So Richard really did murder his accountant?" Horatio asked as he read the information on the paper.

"Sure did," Eric answered, leaning back in his chair. "All the prints, the saliva, everything matches up."

"Good work," Horatio said, handing the folder back to Eric. "Now all we have to do if find him again."

Eric frowned. "Are you sure Ryan and the others are safe?"

Horatio looked out his window. "Ryan is a good man, and he's very protective. I'm sure they'll be-"

"Horatio!" Ryan shouted, suddenly stumbling into his office. He was out of breath and shaking all over.

"Mr. Wolfe, what happened?" Horatio sprang up from his desk as Ryan about collapsed.

"Ryan!" Eric said as he caught Ryan in mid fall. He slowly sat him down in a chair. "Are you ok, man?"

Ryan shook his head violently. "No, nothing's ok, it's all gone wrong!" He looked up desperately at Horatio. "Richard…he…he took them."

Horatio froze. "What?"

"Calleigh and Gianna and the kids…he took them!" Ryan stuttered as tears came down his face. "They went home to feed the kids and clean up and stuff. He must have broken in, but he took them!"

Horatio put his hand on Ryan's shoulder. "Well find them, Ryan. Does David know?"

"Oh god, no," Ryan shook his head. "I couldn't tell him, not in the condition he is in. I don't know what to do."

Horatio looked up at Eric. "Eric, call Frank and tell him we need to start a search."

"Got it," Eric said. Before he left, he shook Ryan's shoulder lightly. "Hang in there, Ryan."

Ryan looked up at Horatio after Eric left. "H, I-" he was cut off when his cell phone rang. "Wolfe."

_"Ah, nice to speak to you again, Ryan."_ It was Richard.

Ryan swallowed hard and sat up straight, Horatio figured it was Richard. "Where did you take them?"

_"Wouldn't you like to know? I want you to stop looking for me, let me free."_

"That's never going to happen, not until you let them go."

_"Call off you're search for me and maybe I'll think about it! If you don't, I might just have to play with them for a while before I kill them."_

Ryan sank back into his chair. "Please…please don't hurt them."

_"I don't think your brother would be very happy to find out you let me kill his wife and kids now, do you?"_

Ryan bit his lip and forced back tears. "Please don't hurt them, let them go!"

_"You better watch out, Wolfe." _-click

Ryan hung up his phone and simply stared at it. Horatio stood in slight shock and watched him. He finally knelt down by Ryan and out his hand on his shoulder. "We'll make the search private," he said. "We won't televise it, nobody will know. That way Richard won't find out."

Ryan nodded slowly and stood. "Thank you, Horatio."

Horatio nodded. "But you have to tell your brother. We'll all come with you if you want us to."

Ryan nodded again. "I would like that." He slowly followed Horatio out of the office and down the hall. He was scared to tell David about his family. _Dave, please don't hate me for this_.

CALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGH

Ryan sighed as he stopped outside of David's door. He had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well. He looked back at the others who stood behind him. Eric and Natalia smiled slightly. Horatio stood beside him. "Will you go in with me, H?"

Horatio smiled slightly. "Of course."

Ryan sighed again and entered the room. David was asleep, basically in the same position he was in when Ryan left. Ryan went over to the bedside and sat down on the edge. He gently shook David's shoulder. "Dave…Dave wake up."

"What?" David asked tired as he slowly opened his eyes. Once he realized it was Ryan he smiled. "Hey, kid." He looked up and was surprised to see Horatio standing behind Ryan. "Horatio?" He looked at Ryan. "Is something wrong?"

Ryan swallowed hard and looked at Horatio, then back to David. "Um…Dave, it's, um…it about Gianna…and the kids."

David looked confused. He sat up to the best of his ability and stared at Ryan. "Ryan? What about them? Are they back?"

Ryan bit his lip and shook his head. "No…um, well."

David was starting to get anxious and a little bit scared. "Ryan…did something happen to them?" He froze when Ryan did not answer. "Ryan…where are they?!"

Ryan stared at David. _Please don't hate me._ "They were…taken. Richard, he…he broke into the house when they were gone and….he took them. I'm so sorry Dave."

David froze, his fear instantly turning to anger. "He…he took them?! Where?! Where did he take them?! Tell me, Ryan!"

"Mt. Wolfe, we're doing everything we can to find them," Horatio cut in, slightly worried about how agitated David was getting.

David looked at Horatio, then back at Ryan, who was now cowering by the end of the bed. "Mr. Caine…can I please talk to my brother alone right now?"

Horatio was slightly surprised, but he obeyed. "As you wish."

David looked at Horatio, slightly apologetically. "Thank you for your help." He stared at Ryan again once Horatio was out of the room and the door was closed. He tried as hard as he could to stay calm. "Ryan…when did this happen?"

There was no going back now, Ryan had to tell him everything. "Right before I left here earlier. Richard called me on Calleigh's cell phone…he has her too."

David was outraged. "You didn't tell me?! Ryan, why didn't you tell me?!"

Ryan bit his lip to force back tears. "Dave, I didn't want-"

"Don't give me bullshit, Ryan! You didn't tell me! What if he killed them or something, would you have kept that a secret too?!"

Ryan stood up and moved closer to David. "Dave, I didn't want to upset you more."

"Get away from me!" David screeched as Ryan came closer to him. He backed away as far as possible without hurting himself. "I can't believe you did this to me! It's all your fault!"

Ryan cringed when David said that. _I know it's my fault. _"Dave, please try to calm down, this isn't any good for you."

"Don't tell me to calm down, Ryan! I-" He suddenly stopped shouting and began coughing violently again. He couldn't stop, and he leaned forward to balance himself.

"Dave? Dave!" Ryan cried. He quickly hit the button that calls a nurse, then he leaned forward and took David in his arms. "Just breath, man, it's ok."

"Don't touch me!" David yelled through his coughing. It was really starting to hurt, and he clutched his stomach as he choked. "Just leave me the hell alone! This is all your fault! I wish you were dead!"

Ryan froze. He couldn't believe David had just said that. He slowly let go of David and backed away as he leaned up against the pillows. He had stopped coughing, but he was still heaving. He looked to the door when a nurse entered, he also saw Horatio, Eric and Natalia outside, all looking concerned. He was sure they had heard everything. He looked back at David, a tear slowly rolling down his cheek. "I'm so sorry, Dave."

"Just get the hell out, loser," David choked out. The nurse had injected something into his I.V. and it made him tired. "I hate you," he quietly mumbled again as he fell asleep.

Ryan backed out of the room, and before anyone could say anything to him, he quickly raced down the hall and out of sight. He found the nearest bathroom and locked himself inside of it. He slid down the wall and began sobbing. He still couldn't believe David had said all those things to him. _I hate you, I wish you were dead, just get the hell out, loser._ He slowly looked up when he heard Eric pounding on the door.

"Ryan?! Are you ok in there? Come out, Ryan."

Ryan wiped the tears off his face and made a promise to himself. He was going to find Calleigh, Gianna, and the kids and make sure they got home safely. And he was going to put Richard away for a long time…even if he died in doing so.

**TBC**

**Ok, so Calleigh, Gianna, and the kids were kidnapped, and David hates Ryan. What else can go wrong for the poor guy? Well, find out in the next two chapter. R&R!**


	12. I'll Find You

-1**Ok, again, sorry for the ridiculously long wait for an update. I've been really busy. We have only 19 days before our musical opens and we only have ACT 1 blocked, and the band competition is coming up, so I have a lot on my mind. But here is the next chapter. R&R! I'm getting less reviews for each chapter and it makes me wanna hide under my bed. **

I'll Find You

**RECAP**

_Don't touch me!" David yelled through his coughing. It was really starting to hurt, and he clutched his stomach as he choked. "Just leave me the hell alone! This is all your fault! I wish you were dead!"_

_Ryan froze. He couldn't believe David had just said that. He slowly let go of David and backed away as he leaned up against the pillows. He had stopped coughing, but he was still heaving. He looked to the door when a nurse entered, he also saw Horatio, Eric and Natalia outside, all looking concerned. He was sure they had heard everything. He looked back at David, a tear slowly rolling down his cheek. "I'm so sorry, Dave."_

_"Just get the hell out, loser," David choked out. The nurse had injected something into his I.V. and it made him tired. "I hate you," he quietly mumbled again as he fell asleep._

_Ryan backed out of the room, and before anyone could say anything to him, he quickly raced down the hall and out of sight. He found the nearest bathroom and locked himself inside of it. He slid down the wall and began sobbing. He still couldn't believe David had said all those things to him. _I hate you, I wish you were dead, just get the hell out, loser_. He slowly looked up when he heard Eric pounding on the door._

_"Ryan?! Are you ok in there? Come out, Ryan."_

_Ryan wiped the tears off his face and made a promise to himself. He was going to find Calleigh, Gianna, and the kids and make sure they got home safely. And he was going to put Richard away for a long time…even if he died in doing so._

Ryan trudged through the lab with his head down. News that David's family and Calleigh had been kidnapped had gotten around quick, and everyone stared at Ryan as he made his way to Horatio's office.

He sighed as he entered the office and shut the door. "H?"

Horatio had been waiting for him. He smiled slightly and motioned for Ryan to sit down in a chair. "How are you holding up, Ryan?"

"Just great," Ryan said sarcastically. "My girlfriend, sister-in-law, and niece and nephew have been kidnapped, and my brother hates me." He looked sadly at Horatio. "H, what am I supposed to do?"

Horatio frowned slightly and leaned back in his chair. "You just have to stay calm. We're going to find them Ryan, you know that." He leaned forward and looked Ryan in the eyes. "Calleigh will take care of them, you know how she is."

Ryan couldn't help but smile slightly as he said that. He knew Calleigh could be extremely protective, and would stop at nothing to keep Gianna and the kids safe from harm. "I hope you're right, Horatio. I would die if anything would happen to them." He looked up at Horatio. "You have to let me on this case, H. I know it's against the policy, but I have to find Calleigh and the others…and I just can't let Richard get away."

Horatio nodded slowly. He knew it would be breaking the rules. But he also knew he couldn't keep Ryan away if he tried. He finally sighed and looked at Ryan. "Ok, Mr. Wolfe. But you have to follow my instructions…we don't you need you getting hurt."

Ryan nodded and stood. "I promise I'll be careful." He stood to leave. "Thanks, H…for everything." He quickly left the office, Horatio smiling behind him. Walking down the hall of the lab, all he could think of was Calleigh and the others. _I'll find you, I won't let you down._

CALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGH

Calleigh moaned and sat up. It was very dark and cold, and she was shivering. Her head was also throbbing from where Richard had hit her earlier. Her eyes finally adjusted to the dark, and she peered around the room. It appeared to be a warehouse, for there were labeled boxes stacked all over the place. She was startled when she heard a whimper from the corner. Looking to her right, she noticed Carly pushed up against the wall. One arm was tightly wrapped around little Danny, and the other she was using to tug at her pant leg. "Carly!"

"Miss Calleigh!" Carly cried. It was easy to tell that the girl was petrified. "Miss Calleigh, where's Mommy?!"

Calleigh crawled over and quickly scooped the two children into her arms and held them close. Carly clung to her shirt as she cried. "Mommy's here…somewhere." She quickly scanned the room before noticing Gianna sprawled out on the floor a couple feet away. She set Carly back down and crawled over to Gianna. "G…wake up, hunny."

"David!" Gianna screeched, sitting up so quickly that Calleigh nearly fell backwards. She quickly realized sitting up so fast was a mistake, for her head started to spin and she fell sideways.

"You ok?" Calleigh asked as she caught her. She sat her up again and leaned her against the wall. She noticed that Carly had carried Danny over, and she couldn't help but smile a little when the two children flopped down in Gianna's lap.

Gianna pulled her kids closer to her as she looked around. "Where are we?"

Calleigh shrugged and looked around. "I don't know. A warehouse I'm sure, but I don't know which one." She got up and approached a box to read the label, hoping it would give her some kind of a hint. Unfortunately, all it told her was that the boxes were full of paper products. She looked back to Gianna. "I'm sure they're looking for us now."

Gianna nodded. "David's gonna be worried sick…I hope he's ok." She looked up at Calleigh. "Do you think Ryan told him?"

Calleigh sat down next to her. "I'm not sure…with his condition, I don't know how he would handle the news. But if he did tell him, I'm sure he did it in the best way possible…it must have been really hard for him." Calleigh imagined Ryan. _Poor Ryan, I hope he's ok_.

Gianna sniffled slightly. "David loves Ryan, but…I just don't know. I hope he doesn't blame him for this. It would just be terrible!"

Calleigh patted Gianna on the shoulder. "I'm sure he would understand Ryan only wants him to be safe." She stood up and walked to the door, only to find it was locked. "We need to get out of here."

CALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGH

David tossed and turned in his sleep, he was having a nightmare.

_He looked up to see Ryan standing in front of him, his back to him. He couldn't see his face, but he knew his little brother was crying. His brotherly instincts instantly told him something was wrong. "Ryan? Ryan can you hear me? Answer me!"_

_Ryan stood still and didn't look at David. It seemed as if he didn't even hear him. "I'm sorry Dave…it's all my fault…all my fault."_

_David was getting scared now. "No, Ryan…it's not your fault…please, listen to me!" He tried to move forward, but found he was stuck in one spot, unable to move at all. This worried him even more, for he couldn't get to Ryan, and he knew he needed some kind of help. "Ryan…" _

_"It's just like you said," Ryan said, still not looking at David. "You getting shot, Calleigh, Gianna, the kids…all my fault. It should have been me."_

_David struggled against his invisible bonds, tears streaming down his face. "No! Ryan, listen to me! Please, I didn't mean what I said! I was only angry and scared…Ryan look at me!"_

_"You don't need me Dave…you hate me." Ryan said. He turned and looked at David for the first time._

_What David saw scared the hell out of him. He didn't see the usual chipper Ryan. What he saw was a shell of what used to be his little brother. He stood there, frowning…there were dark circles under his bloodshot eyes…he looked scraggly, and like he hadn't slept in weeks. David bit his lip to keep from sobbing as he looked Ryan over, his heart breaking more by the second. "Ryan…what's happened to you?"_

_Ryan looked David right in the eyes. "You hated me…you made me this way…but it's all my fault."_

_David shook all over. "Ryan, no! Forgive me! Please, I need you! Come back, please!" Tears blinded him as he watched his brother turn his back on him again. "Please don't do this to me! I need you!" Then he noticed someone else approaching from a distance. He couldn't tell who it was at first until he was right on top of them. It was Richard._

_Richard smiled wickedly at David. "You heard him, Wolfe. You hated him and made him this way. Too bad…it's a shame to have to die like this. And it's gotta suck even more to have to watch. Say bye-bye, now." He suddenly whipped out a small pistol._

_"NO!" David screamed as he watched Richard point the gun at Ryan and fire. He watched Ryan clutch his chest and stomach and fall to the ground, blood pooling around him. "NO! Ryan! Please, no!"_

_Ryan cast one last short glance at David. "It should have been me," he whispered. Then his eyes closed._

"NO!" David shot up in the bed and cried. Pain flared through his stomach and caused him to fall back against the pillows. He was heaving, trying to wipe away the images of the nightmare he just had. He couldn't take it anymore. He buried his face in the pillow and sobbed, not caring about the physical pain it was causing him. His whole body shook as he cried. _I deserve it after what I did to Ryan_. He looked up at the ceiling, tears blurring his vision as he whimpered like a small child. He felt so alone. _This is how Ryan must feel…I deserted him…what kind of a brother am I?! He needs me the most now and this is how I repay him for saving my life?_

He suddenly felt sick to his stomach. Remembering that the nurse had placed a bucket next to his bed in case on an emergency, he reached over the side and grabbed it. Sitting up to the best of his ability, he stuck his face in the bucket and vomited. It only made him cry harder. When he was done, he put the bucket back on the ground and reached for his water. He drank it as he leaned back in the pillows, tears still running down his face. He felt so weak and helpless.

He wondered if Ryan would still be up. He knew the guy was practically nocturnal when he was stressed out. He remembered back to when they were younger. Their father had come home drunk and threw a huge fit with their mother about the dishes not being clean. Ryan had tried to intervene, but only ended up getting beaten by his father. David had pulled his sobbing little brother from the room and practically carried him up the stairs. He took him to his room and held him close, well into the night, telling him it would be alright even though he knew it wouldn't. Ryan had clung to David with all the strength he had left after the beating, and didn't dare go to sleep for fear of being attacked in his sleep.

Coming back to reality, David reached over for the phone next to his bed. He had to at least try, he had to tell Ryan he was sorry before something else went horribly wrong. But he didn't want to think of that. He quickly dialed Ryan's cell phone number and waited impatiently as it continued to ring. _Come on, bro, answer the phone._

_"Hi, this is Ryan. I'm not available now, so just leave a message and I'll call you back ASAP. Bye!" _Ryan's voicemail. Odd, Ryan always answered his phone.

David swallowed when he heard the beep to start recording. "Ryan…it's Dave. Look, about earlier…I" his voice cracked and he immediately started crying again. Not what he wanted to do when he was on the phone. He tried to regain his composure but failed miserably. "Ryan…I'm so sorry, I had no right to say that stuff to you…please, call me…I need you…" He hung up the phone and wiped his eyes. It didn't help, for the tears kept falling as he thought about Ryan. The nightmare had scared the hell out of him, and he wasn't about to let Ryan get hurt. _I can't lose him too_.

He leaned back and sighed. He was exhausted, but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep with all this on his mind. He missed Gianna and his kids horribly, and he was afraid they were injured…or worse. He shook his head, trying not to think about it. _Ryan will save them…he'll keep them safe_. He knew Ryan would pull through, and wasn't going to let anything bad happened to him while doing so.

Or so he hoped.

**TBC**

**Ok, sorry if this is a little shorter than the others, but think the content makes up for it's shortness. I was getting emotional myself while I wrote it. Tune in to the next chapter to see what happens! Warning…it will be a cliffy. Don't hate me! R&R!**


	13. I'm Here Now

\/p>

-1**Ok, sorry again for the ridiculously long wait for an update. But the musical is finally over, at it is Spring Break! So more writing time! So here is the next chapter, it's gonna be ridiculously long. R&R!**

I'm Here Now

_David swallowed when he heard the beep to start recording. "Ryan…it's Dave. Look, about earlier…I" his voice cracked and he immediately started crying again. Not what he wanted to do when he was on the phone. He tried to regain his composure but failed miserably. "Ryan…I'm so sorry, I had no right to say that stuff to you…please, call me…I need you…" He hung up the phone and wiped his eyes. It didn't help, for the tears kept falling as he thought about Ryan. The nightmare had scared the hell out of him, and he wasn't about to let Ryan get hurt. I can't lose him too._

_He leaned back and sighed. He was exhausted, but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep with all this on his mind. He missed Gianna and his kids horribly, and he was afraid they were injured…or worse. He shook his head, trying not to think about it. Ryan will save them…he'll keep them safe. He knew Ryan would pull through, and wasn't going to let anything bad happened to him while doing so._

_Or so he hoped._

Ryan leaned back in his chair and sighed. It was now 3:30 AM, and he had gotten nowhere in the past three hours. He didn't have a single clue where Richard may have taken Calleigh and the others. He was very tired, and he hadn't eaten anything since the morning before. He was also still very upset about what David had said to him earlier. _I hate you, I wish you were dead_. Did he really mean it?

He was startled slightly when his cell phone went off. He looked at the screen. _David_. Ryan swallowed, unsure if he should answer. _He probably just wants to elaborate more on how much he hates me_. Before he could stop himself, he silenced his phone and put it back in his pocket. _I'm sorry Dave_. He knew David would leave a voicemail, he would check it later. 

"Ryan? Are you ok?" Eric asked.

Ryan was so suddenly startled he nearly fell out of his seat. "Eric! Sorry…didn't hear you come in."

Eric frowned. I've been standing here for a couple of minutes already."

"Oh…sorry." Ryan sat back down in his chair.

Eric furrowed his brow and crossed to Ryan. "Ryan…are you sure you're ok? I know what happened in the hospital room with David must have been hard, but you gotta take care of yourself, man."

Ryan looked up at Eric. "He told me he hated me."

Eric put his hand on Ryan's shoulder. "I'm sure he didn't mean it, Ryan. He's just scared and upset."

Ryan nodded slowly. "I hope so."

Eric nodded slightly. "You should probably get some sleep, you're the only one here who has been awake almost 48 hours, you know that?" He looked Ryan square in the eyes. "We don't have any leads yet. Horatio is going to talk to David in the morning to see if he can remember anything about Richard. Until then, there's not much we can do."

Ryan looked helplessly at Eric. He was right, without any leas, there was no point in staying here. But he couldn't leave, he just couldn't. he shivered slightly when Eric told him Horatio would be going to see David in the morning. What would Horatio ask him? Then again, what would David tell him? How much he hated Ryan and didn't care if he was dead or alive?

"Ryan! Hey, man, stop spacing out on me like that, it's weird." Eric shook Ryan's shoulder slightly, causing the other man to flinch. "You really should get some sleep. You have to be alert." He gave Ryan's shoulder a friendly squeeze before leaving the lab that Ryan was in.

Ryan sat for a moment more before he got up as well. He was halfway down the hall of the lab when Horatio stopped him. 

"Mr. Wolfe, where are you going?" Horatio asked quietly.

"Home, I guess," Ryan said, suddenly realizing how sad and weak his voice sounded. He cleared his throat and talked a little louder. "Eric told me I should sleep, that we'll keep going in the morning."

Horatio nodded. "He's right…but I don't want you going home. You'll have to stay here."

Ryan frowned. "Why?"

"Richard is still on the loose, Ryan," Horatio said, putting his hand on Ryan's shoulder. "There's the possibility that he could come after you at your house."

Ryan nodded slowly. He though about Richard still being on the run, and was suddenly scared for David. "H, David-"

"He'll be alright, Ryan. There's a security guard stationed outside his room for protection." 

Ryan swallowed and looked at Horatio. "What do I do now?"

"Alexx has set up a cot down in her office," Horatio told him. "You can sleep in there."

Ryan nodded. "Thanks, H." He started off down the hall, then stopped a moment later. "Eric told me you're going to see David in the morning."

Horatio turned to Ryan. "That's correct. Would you like to come?"

Ryan bit his lip and shook his head. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

Horatio looked at the floor. "He loves you, Ryan. You're his brother."

Ryan sighed and turned away. "Good night, H," he whispered. He quickly trotted to the elevator and headed down to Alexx's office.

CALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGH

The next morning came quickly, and Horatio had left early. He walked down the hallway of the hospital and greeted the guard that stood outside David's door. Once he entered the room, he noticed David staring blankly out the window. "Mr. Wolfe?"

David looked at Horatio. "Mr. Caine." He sat up to the best of his ability and pulled the bed sheets closer to him.

Horatio smiled slightly. "Call me Horatio."

David nodded and looked around. "Is Ryan with you?"

Horatio shook his head and frowned slightly. "No, I'm afraid he's not. He didn't think it would be a good idea."

"Oh," David nearly whispered, sinking back into the pillows. He looked down at his hands, guilt written all over his expression. "I guess he figured it wouldn't, after everything I said to him last night." He bit his lip and forced back tears. "I-I didn't mean any of it, I was just so…_scared_…for my family and…and for him." He looked up at Horatio. "He's my little brother, I love him."

Horatio nodded in understanding. "I know you do." He approached the bed and sat down in a chair next to it. "David…we have reason to believe that Richard may have taken you wife and children and Calleigh to a place he knows very well. Perhaps somewhere he has known or visited for years. Can you think of anywhere he may have gone back in high school?"

David looked at Horatio and shook his head in though. "There were so many places…he used to hang out with this gang of his. They were always kicking people around…especially Ryan." He looked down once again. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, David, I know this is hard," Horatio said.

David gathered his thoughts after a moment. He had a look on his face, like he knew something very important. He suddenly looked at Horatio. "There was this warehouse he always went to…the Derby Warehouse…out by the beach. Him and his goons always hung out there."

Horatio nodded and stood. "Thank you, David. You've been really helpful. I promise I'll let you know as soon as we find anything."

David nodded as Horatio began to leave. "Horatio?"

"Yes, David."

"Tell Ryan…tell him I'm sorry." 

Horatio nodded and smiled. "I will."

David nodded and sank back into the pillows as Horatio left. He though about Ryan, how he hadn't come that morning with Horatio. _He thought it wouldn't be a good idea. He probably still thinks I hate him and wished he were dead_. David cringed at his own thoughts. He still couldn't believe he had said that to Ryan. He looked out the window once again as a tear slid down his cheek. He prayed Ryan would be ok.

CALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGH

Ryan was peeved that they let him sleep as long as he had. He trudged angrily to the break room to find Ryan and Natalia. Upon entering, he spotted them both, looking guilty as hell, standing by the coffee pot. "You let me sleep this late!"

Natalia looked around bewildered for a moment. "Horatio said to let you sleep."

Ryan moaned and sat down on the couch. He didn't have much time to think though, for his phone immediately went off. "Wolfe."

_"Hmm, sounding a little crank this morning, are we?"_

Ryan straightened, it was Richard. "You son of a bitch!"

_"Well, I'd say. Try to be a little more polite, will ya? You wouldn't want me doing anything nasty to your little family over here, would ya?"_

Ryan stiffened. He looked helplessly at Eric and Natalia, and they quickly rushed to side to listen in on the call. "What do you want with them? They've done nothing to you."

_"They haven't, but you and your brother have. You two have always pestered the hell out of me, got me in trouble in school…so this is how I get to repay you. I'm gonna kill them all."_

Natalie's mouth dropped in shock and Eric put a hand on his face. Ryan sank down to the couch and gripped the armrest. "Please…don't hurt them, let them go…take me instead!" Natalia and Eric suddenly sprung to attention at this comment, looking bewildered and scared.

_"Beg pardon?"_

"You heard me…take me instead." Ryan lowered his voice slightly. "I know it's me that you really want…let them go, and you can do what you want to me."

_"Really…and what's the catch?"_

Ryan swallowed hard. "Leave my family alone." Ryan heart sank when Richard busted out laughing at the other end of the line.

_"You think you're funny, don't ya, Wolfe? Well you're not! I'm gonna kill your family and your girlfriend. Then I'm gonna come after you and your stupid brother, and you can't stop me."_

"No!" Ryan cried when Richard hung up. He closed his phone and simply stared at it. He was so intent on it that it nearly scared the hell out him when it rang again. He quickly answered it. "Wolfe."

_"Ryan, it's Horatio."_

Ryan swallowed. "H…what did you find out?"

_"David told me about a warehouse Richard visited frequently in high school. The Derby Warehouse."_

Ryan remembered the warehouse. He couldn't count how many times Richard and his friends had dragged him and David there for a good beating. "I know the place."

_"There's reason to believe that's where he has Calleigh and the others. Get the team and meet me there in twenty minutes. I'll bring back-up."_

Ryan nodded. "Thanks, H." He hung up and look at the others. "I know where he took them."

CALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGH

The Derby Warehouse was a ratty dump. It hadn't been used for years since one side half collapsed. Ryan remembered it when it was sturdy and decent looking. He also knew it was a very open place, which would make it dangerous to go inside without protection. 

He peered over as Horatio finally arrived in the Hummer, two squad cars following. He quickly approached Horatio as he got out of the Hummer. "I need to go in there, H, now."

"Calm down, Ryan, we're all going in at the same time," Horatio assured him. "You have on a vest?"

Ryan nodded and indicated to his bullet proof vest. "It's a big place, it would be better to split up."

Horatio nodded as he looked the warehouse over. "You go with Eric and Natalia. I'll go with these gentlemen." He indicated the three officers standing behind him. "In the case that we come upon Richard, try to subdue him without getting violent."

The others nodded. They knew it was Horatio's way of indirectly saying 'be careful.' They quickly upholstered their weapons and entered the warehouse. The groups split and each took one half of the warehouse.

"There are more storage rooms down this way," Ryan whispered back to Eric and Natalia. The three of the quickly walked down a dimly lit hallway. Ryan stopped at one of the doors and was surprised to find it open. He pushed the door opened and moved his gun and flashlight around. "It's clear," he said as they entered the room. He was suddenly startled by a small whimper. "Whose there?" He shone his flashlight into a corner, nearly dropping it when he discovered Carly and Danny.

"Uncle Ryan!" Carly wailed, tears streaming down her face. She held her small arms out to Ryan.

"Oh my god…kids!" Ryan rushed over and dropped to his knees in front of the children. He hugged Carly tightly, then scooped little Danny up in his arms. He couldn't help but smile a little as the baby blew little bubbles in his mouth and grinned up at Ryan. "Carly, sweetie…do you know where your mommy and Miss Calleigh are?"

Carly shook her head and buried her face in Ryan's shoulder. "The mean man came and took them away. He yelled and told us to stay here." She looked up at Natalia and Eric, shaking in fear. "Who is that man and lady?"

Natalia couldn't help but smile at the small girl. She knelt down beside Ryan. "We're your Uncle Ryan's friends, hunny. We came to take you and your mommy and Miss Calleigh home."

Carly smiled a little. "To see Daddy?"

Natalia smiled and nodded. "Yes, sweetie." She looked at Ryan. "What should we do?"

"Can you and Eric take them back to the Hummer? I'll wait here."

Eric shook his head. "We're not leaving you by yourself." He looked at Natalia. "I'll take them out to the Hummer and try to call Horatio. You stay with him?"

Natalia nodded. "Okay."

Ryan reluctantly handed the two children off to Eric. He watched them go until they were out of sight, then proceeded down the hall with Natalia. "If the kids were in here, maybe he has Gianna and Calleigh in here too." He came to yet another open door. Repeating the procedure he used in the last one, he scanned the room with his flashlight. His heart jumped when the beam fell on a motionless figure in the corner. He and Natalia rushed over and quickly realized it was Gianna.

"G, wake up," Natalia said as she gently shook her. Ryan was dialing Eric's number on his phone.

"Eric, we found G. Natalia's going to bring her out." He quickly shut the phone.

Natalia looked at him in disbelief. "Not without-"

"Ryan?" Gianna mumbled quietly. She looked up in shock. "My kids…where are my kids!"

"Eric took them out to the Hummer," Ryan assured her, hugging her lightly. "They're ok. Natalia's going to take you to them now." He looked at Natalia, who was eyeing him nervously. "I have to find Calleigh." 

Natalia eventually reluctantly agreed to take Gianna out without Ryan. Once they were out of sight, Ryan continued down the hall. He came to a large, open room. _This must be the center of the warehouse_. He panned around the room. Hen he spotted Calleigh, laying motionless on the floor. Forgetting any idea that there may have been danger around, he raced to her side and took her in his arms. "Cal? Calleigh, babe, wake up. It's me, Ryan."

Calleigh moaned slightly and slowly opened her eyes. They suddenly went wide with shock, and she gripped Ryan jacket as if to make sure he was really there. "R-Ryan?"

Ryan smiled as tears came to his eyes. "It's ok, Cal, I'm here now…I'm here now." He wanted to make sure she was safe when he took her out of here. He quickly removed his bullet proof vest and put it on her. He knew it wasn't smart, but he wasn't going to take chances on her getting hurt. "Come on, let's get you out of-"

"Oh, going somewhere Ryan?"

Ryan froze. He knew that voice. _Richard_. He turned and faced the man, rage boiling inside him. He wanted to tear the man to pieces for what he did to David and his family and Calleigh. He stood protectively in front of Calleigh. 

Calleigh was suddenly aware that Ryan was no longer wearing his vest. Panic rose in her as she wrapped her arms around Ryan's waist. "Ryan…"

"It's ok, Cal," he whispered. 

Richard laughed at the sight being played out in front of him. "That's a lie," he said. He looked skeptically at Ryan, who now had his gun aimed and ready. "I'd put that away if you knew what's good for you."

"The only good thing is that your ass is gonna be thrown in jail," Ryan growled. 

Richard simply smiled. "Little Ryan, never thinking." He pointed up at a box to the left of him. "You see that little thing on that box that looks like a motor? It's a bomb. All I gotta do is push a number on my little phone and this place will be blown to smithereens. With all of us." He took a step closer to Ryan. "You wouldn't want your girlfriend and family to die, now would you? I don't think David would appreciate that."

Ryan swallowed hard. He knew Richard meant business. He had to save Calleigh and the others. "But you see…you got what you wanted."

Richard narrowed his eyes. "Huh?"

Ryan licked his lips. "I'm here now. Let Calleigh go, I'll stay here." He knew if Richard let Calleigh go, she would come back with back-up. Hopefully he could hold Richard off long enough.

Richard took a step back. He held his hands up to show he was weaponless. "Put your gun down and the girl goes free."

Ryan did as he was told and lowered his gun. He looked at Calleigh, who was staring at him, quite bewildered. He pulled her into a hug and quietly whispered in her ear so Richard wouldn't hear. "Go and get the others and Horatio."

She nodded, tears coming into her eyes. She quickly kissed him. "I love you, Ryan."

"I love you too," Ryan said. He watched as she quickly crossed the room towards the door.

Richard smiled and shook his head. "You're all a bunch of idiots." He quickly reached behind him and whipped a small pistol of his pants pocket.

Ryan had no time to respond, he simply stood in shock.

Calleigh paled. "No!" she screamed. All she could was watch as Richard aimed the gun at Ryan's chest and fired.

**TBC**

**Yes, a cliffy, just as I promised. The next chapter should be up by the end of the week, hopefully. Reviews make me happy…love you all!**

\/p> 


	14. I Will Always Love You

\/p

-1**Ah-ha! Like I promised. The next chapter, really fast. Glad you guys are liking it so far, there's many more interesting things to come. This one is a bit of a cliffy as well, but don't eat me yet! R&R!**

I Will Always Love You

_RECAP_

_Richard took a step back. He held his hands up to show he was weaponless. "Put your gun down and the girl goes free."_

_Ryan did as he was told and lowered his gun. He looked at Calleigh, who was staring at him, quite bewildered. He pulled her into a hug and quietly whispered in her ear so Richard wouldn't hear. "Go and get the others and Horatio."_

_She nodded, tears coming into her eyes. She quickly kissed him. "I love you, Ryan."_

_"I love you too," Ryan said. He watched as she quickly crossed the room towards the door._

_Richard smiled and shook his head. "You're all a bunch of idiots." He quickly reached behind him and whipped a small pistol of his pants pocket._

_Ryan had no time to respond, he simply stood in shock._

_Calleigh paled. "No!" she screamed. All she could do was watch as Richard aimed the gun at Ryan's chest and fired._

Ryan was so shocked he almost didn't hear the gun go off. It wasn't until the bullet hit him full force in the chest did it register. The bullet hit with such force it sent him careening backwards into a pile of boxes. "Aaeehh…" he barely groaned. He looked down at the wound and covered it with his hand. He heaved as blood slowly trickled through his fingers and ran down his hand. He looked up at Richard and glared. "You son of a bitch."

Richard smiled and tilted his head a little. "Now, that wasn't very nice. I think I deserve a little more for keeping your little bitch of a girlfriend alive, don't you?" He indicated towards Calleigh and snickered wickedly.

Ryan seethed. "Don't ever call her that ag- Aahhh!" he cried out again as Richard once more shot him in the chest. It was lower and more to the left this time. He dropped his weapon and covered the second wound. He was starting to feel dizzy.

Calleigh watched in horror as Richard laughed maniacally while Ryan groaned in pain. What was even worse was that he was using her gun to shoot Ryan. He had taken it from her before he took them from Gianna and David's house. She felt helpless, and was seriously regretting that she let Ryan put his vest on her. _He wouldn't be hurt if he was still wearing it_. Tears welled in her eyes. "Ryan…"

Ryan looked over at her through half open eyes. "Calleigh…r-run."

"Oh, no you don't," Richard growled. He suddenly aimed his gun at Calleigh. He was about to shoot when he heard Ryan cry out, and was surprised to see the man launch himself away from the boxes in his direction. He reacted quickly, and once again shot Ryan.

Ryan was once again thrown into the boxes as the third bullet hit him square in the stomach. His mouth opened in a silent scream as he doubled over and clutched the new wound. Feeling his strength leaving him quickly, he slid down the boxes crumbled to the floor.

"RYAN, NO!" Calleigh screamed. She senselessly raced to Ryan's side and gathered him in her arms.

Richard aimed the gun at Calleigh and pulled the trigger. To his surprise, no bullets came out. He had used the only bullets he had to shoot Ryan. He threw the gun down and began to walk towards Calleigh. "Looks like I'll just have to beat the life outta ya instead."

"I wouldn't consider doing that, Mr. Hennessey," Horatio suddenly said. He and the other two CSIs along with the three other patrol men had heard the gunshots and Calleigh's screams, and had come racing to the center of the warehouse. He raised his gun and aimed at Richard. "Back away from them, Richard. You don't want to do this."

Richard scowled at Horatio, then looked at the two in front of him. Calleigh was using her own jacket to cover Ryan's wounds and stop the blood flow. She had tears in her eyes. Ryan lay, trembling slightly from the pain, in Calleigh's arms. His eyes were only half open and he was heaving. Richard was nonetheless pleased with his work. He slowly backed away and grinned maniacally at Horatio. "They're all yours…" He quickly turned and ran for the door. He soon realized it was a mistake, for Horatio promptly shot him in the back of the leg, sending him crashing to the concrete floor below.

"And so are you, Mr. Hennessey," Horatio said, holstering his gun.

Calleigh looked up, then indicated to the black box Richard pointed out earlier. "He…he said it's a bomb."

"I can disarm it," Eric said uneasily. He was beyond startled at the condition Ryan was in, and was severely concerned about him. As he raced towards the bomb, the patrol officers cuffed Richard and read him his rights. Horatio and Natalia joined Calleigh by Ryan's side. 

Horatio knelt down beside Calleigh and took in Ryan's state. The wound to his stomach and one of the ones in his chest was bleeding profusely, and Calleigh couldn't seem to stop it. He took out his phone. "This is Lt. Caine, I need medical assistance in here now. Officer down, I repeat, officer down." He also noticed Calleigh's hands were trembling like crazy. He put his hand on her shoulder gently. "Calleigh…he'll be ok. The medics are right outside, they followed us here. We'll get him to a hospital."

Calleigh nodded as tears slid down her cheek. She stroked Ryan's hair. "He…he made me put his vest on…s-so I wouldn't get hurt." 

Horatio nodded. He peered over at the officers who were dragging Richard from the room. "Ms. Boa Vista, will you go out to the Hummer to check on Gianna and the kids? Eric will accompany Mr. Hennessey out."

Natalia nodded and stood. She looked down at Calleigh once more. "Cal…he'll be ok."

Eric had managed to disarm the bomb and jogged over to Horatio and Natalia when he was done. He glanced quickly at Ryan. "H…is he gonna be ok?"

"I don't know, Eric," Horatio said, slightly uneasily. He watched Eric and Natalia leave, then waited by the door for the medics to arrive.

Ryan moaned a little and looked up at Calleigh. The pain was so unbearable he could hardly keep his eyes open. "C-Calleigh…"

Calleigh looked down at Ryan and smiled a little through her tears. "Hey, babe." She rubbed her hand against his cheek.

Ryan did his best to smile. "Are..y-you ok?"

Calleigh nodded. "Try not to talk to much Ryan, you need your strength. The medics are coming right now." 

"Calleigh…I'm g-gonna die."

Calleigh frowned and shook her head. "No…no, Ryan, you're not going to die. You'll be ok, I promise." She choked back a sob as more tears came down her face. "I promise."

Ryan looked at her sadly. He was getting very tired, he needed to close his eyes. "Cal…"

"Look, the medics are here," Calleigh said hastily as the medics arrived with a stretcher. She clung to Ryan's hand as he was loaded onto the stretcher and rushed out to the ambulance. 

Gianna, who had been standing outside one of the Hummers with Natalia, immediately spotted Ryan. "Oh my god…Ryan!" She looked at Natalia, bewildered. "What happened!"

Calleigh got the medics to allow her to ride in the ambulance with Ryan. Horatio helped her up into the vehicle. "I'll meet you there with the others," he said.

Calleigh nodded as the door was closed as the ambulance raced off. She looked sadly down at Ryan, who now had an oxygen mask over his face. A large, white towel had replaced her jacket, which was now soaked with Ryan's blood. The towel was quickly becoming stained as well. She knew Ryan was losing way too much blood. She took his hand in hers and held it tightly. "Ryan…I love you, please don't leave me."

Ryan attempted to squeeze her hand, but failed miserably. He looked at her, a tear rolling down his own cheek. He smiled a little when she wiped it away, then leaned in and kissed his forehead. "Cal…I-" He suddenly started heaving.

Calleigh panicked. "Ryan? Ryan!" She gasped when Ryan started to choke up blood. She watched in terror as the medic quickly removed his oxygen mask and tilted his head to the side. He was shouting something at the other medic now, but Calleigh could only concentrate on Ryan. He was heaving, and blood was slowly streaming down his chin.

Ryan quickly looked at her, his heart breaking at the look on her face. "C-Cal…Calleigh," he choked out.

Calleigh got right next to Ryan and caressed his cheek. "I'm here, sweetie, I'm here."

"T-Tell David…I'm s-sorry," he choked out. He squeezed his eyes shut momentarily before opening them and looking at her again. "I…l-love you…so much."

Calleigh rested her forehead against his, her tears mixing with his. "I love you too, Ryan. I will always love you."

Ryan heaved once more. "I'm…s-sorry…Cal." He suddenly collapsed onto the gurney, his eyes closed.

Calleigh paled. "Ryan! Oh my god, baby, wake up! Ryan!"

The medic felt for Ryan's pulse, then shouted up to the driver. "Hurry it up! We're losing him!"

CALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGH

The ambulance finally arrived at the hospital and raced through the emergency parking lot. Before long, the medics had Ryan unloaded and were racing him down the hall to the emergency room.

The doctor was shouting orders to the others as they ran alongside the gurney. "Three gunshot wounds, two to the chest, one to the stomach. Heavy blood loss, heaving. Possible internal damage. I need that IV stat! He needs to go into surgery, now!"

Calleigh spotted the others just as the doctors disappeared through the ER door with Ryan. She ran over to the group and into Horatio's arms. "He's dying!" she cried as she buried her face in his jacket. She told the others what had happened in the ambulance.

Gianna had just came out of a room where her and the children had been checked over. She wanted to take them to see David now, but she approached Calleigh first. She caught the end of the conversation and sat down on the couch. "Oh no…what I'm going to tell David?"

Horatio put his hand on her shoulder and was just about to speak when a doctor came out of the ER. "Are you with a Mr. Ryan-?" he asked the group.

Calleigh leapt to her feet, cutting him off in mid-sentence. "Is he ok!"

The doctor looked at Calleigh and frowned. "I'm sorry…we lost him."

**TBC**

**Ok, I don't know if you would consider that a cliffy, but here you go. Please don't eat me, I have to finish the story. I came up with an idea, you'll see it in the next chapter. I like reviews! **

\/p


	15. Mix Up

-1**And….chapter 15! Hope you all are ready for a mini plot twist here. Don't hate me yet! R&R first, then you can decide.**

Mix Up

_RECAP_

_The ambulance finally arrived at the hospital and raced through the emergency parking lot. Before long, the medics had Ryan unloaded and were racing him down the hall to the emergency room._

_The doctor was shouting orders to the others as they ran alongside the gurney. "Three gunshot wounds, two to the chest, one to the stomach. Heavy blood loss, heaving. Possible internal damage. I need that IV stat! He needs to go into surgery, now!"_

_Calleigh spotted the others just as the doctors disappeared through the ER door with Ryan. She ran over to the group and into Horatio's arms. "He's dying!" she cried as she buried her face in his jacket. She told the others what had happened in the ambulance._

_Gianna had just came out of a room where her and the children had been checked over. She wanted to take them to see David now, but she approached Calleigh first. She caught the end of the conversation and sat down on the couch. "Oh no…what I'm going to tell David?"_

_Horatio put his hand on her shoulder and was just about to speak when a doctor came out of the ER. "Are you with a Mr. Ryan-?" he asked the group._

_Calleigh leapt to her feet, cutting him off in mid-sentence. "Is he ok!"_

_The doctor looked at Calleigh and frowned. "I'm sorry…we lost him."_

The sentence hit Calleigh like a ton of bricks. "L-lost him? He's…dead?" She stared at the doctor in sheer disbelief.

The doctor frowned and nodded. "I'm sorry, we did everything we could. His heart just…gave up." He put his hand on Calleigh's shoulder gently. "I'm very sorry for your loss."

Calleigh stood in stunned silence as the doctor was called back into the ER. She finally turned to the rest of the group. They all looked as shell shocked as she did. She suddenly dropped to her knees and covered her face with her hands. "NOOOOO!"

Horatio and Alexx dove forward and wrapped their arms around Calleigh. Horatio rubbed her back as she sobbed uncontrollably. "Calleigh, it's ok, let it out." He couldn't tell her it would be ok, because he knew it wouldn't. He felt tears sting his own eyes.

"He fought for as long as he could, baby," Alexx said, tears coming down her face. "it was just…too much for him."

Calleigh looked up eventually to see Eric embracing a crying Natalia. There were also tears in his eyes. Gianna was sitting on the couch, holding her children close to her. The kids didn't understand death yet, which would make it twice as hard to tell them Uncle Ryan wouldn't be here any more.

Gianna eventually got up and wiped away her tears. She approached Calleigh and embraced her. "Calleigh, I'm so sorry. I know how much you love him."

Calleigh nodded and she cried on Gianna's shoulder. "If only…if only I hadn't taken his vest…h-he would be ok."

"But then it might be you in there," Alexx said. "Ryan was already torn apart by what happened to David…he couldn't live with himself if you were shot too."

Calleigh paled a little. "Oh my…what are we going to tell David?" She looked at Gianna.

Gianna frowned. "I'll tell him. You'll come with me, right?"

Calleigh nodded, wiping away tears. "Yes, of course. He'll be so happy to see you and the kids back safe."

Gianna nodded and looked at the others. "Will any of you come?"

Horatio nodded. "I will. The others will stay here and wait for any…information on Ryan." He looked to the others, who nodded in agreement. Then He, Calleigh, Gianna and the children started off for David's room.

CALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYAN

Gianna walked slowly into David's room. He was asleep. She sat down on the edge of his bed and gently shook him. "Davey…Davey, wake up."

David moaned a little before opening his eyes. They suddenly became the size of tea saucers when he realized it was Gianna. "Oh my god, Gianna! You're ok!" He immediately embraced her and kissed her repeatedly. Then he began crying softly. "I thought I lost you! I love you so much."

"I love you too, Davey. I missed you," Gianna replied, kissing David once more. She motioned for Calleigh to bring in the children.

David's eyes lit up once again when he saw the other three. "Kids! Calleigh, you're all ok!" He smiled through tears as Carly scrambled onto the bed and practically dove into his arms.

"Daddy!" she squealed as she hugged him tightly. "The mean man took us away."

David gently kissed his daughter on the cheek. "I know, sweetie, but you're safe now. You and Danny." He looked over a Gianna, who was cradling their sleeping baby boy in her arms. "You're Uncle Ryan found you and brought you home."

Gianna and Calleigh stiffened at the mention of Ryan's name. Gianna looked up to see Horatio in the doorway. He nodded to her, and she knew what she must do. "David…there's something we have to tell you."

David nodded. He quickly looked around and noticed that Ryan was not there. "Before you start, where's Ryan? I thought he would be here."

Gianna bit her lip and looked at David. "Sweetie, that's what we have to tell you." She looked up at Horatio. "Horatio, will you take the kids outside for a minute?"

David looked confused as Horatio took the kids and exited the room. He looked at Gianna. "It's about Ryan? Did he go home, is he ok?"

Gianna took David's hand in hers and squeezed it tightly. "David…before Ryan could get Calleigh out of the building, Richard found them."

David froze at the sound of his name. "He…found them," he mumbled. "He suddenly made the connection. He gasped and paled quickly. "Where's Ryan? Did he hurt him?! Oh my god…where is my little brother?"

Gianna forced back tears. "Dave, Richard…shot Ryan…three times."

David shook his head, tears rolling down his cheeks. "No…no, it's not true, not Ryan."

"Dave…I'm so sorry, sweetie, Ryan's dead. He died in surgery. He…he lost too much blood."

"NOOOO!!" David suddenly wailed, covering his face with his hands. He sobbed uncontrollably, his body shaking. "It can't be, no! Not Ryan! Not my baby brother, NO! NOOO!"

Calleigh choked back a sob as David collapsed into Gianna's arms and continued to scream and cry for Ryan. She turned and left the room. She saw Horatio standing in the door of the playroom where he had the kids. He must have heard everything, he looked very concerned. She ran to him and buried her face in his shoulder. "Horatio! What am I going to do?!"

"Just take it one day at a time, Calleigh," Horatio said and he hugged Calleigh. "I know it hurts, but you have to try."

Calleigh nodded and sniffled slightly as she pulled away from Horatio. "Richard…we have to put him away…for good."

Horatio nodded. He cringed when he heard David screaming in the other room. "He's taking very hard."

Calleigh nodded. "Ryan was his little brother, he's heartbroken."

Horatio sighed. "Before Ryan came to find you, he had David had an argument. David said some things that he really didn't mean, but they hurt Ryan a lot."

Calleigh looked towards David's room. "Did he apologize?"

Horatio shook his head. "No, he didn't get the chance to." He looked into the playroom. "It's going to be hard to tell Carly, Danny isn't old enough to even talk yet."

Calleigh nodded and wiped away more tears. "I'm going back in there." She slowly turned and walked back into David's room, biting her lip when she saw him. The sobbing had weakened him, and he leaned limply into Gianna. She had her arms around him and was rubbing his back slightly.

David sensed Calleigh approaching and looked up when she did. He tried to wipe away tears, but more fell. "I-I fought with him," he barely whispered to her. "I told him I…hated him and…and I wished he were dead." He out his head down and sobbed once more. "I didn't mean it! I was so stupid, and now I can't even tell him I'm sorry."

Calleigh put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "I'm sure he knew you didn't mean it, David." She looked up as Horatio can back into the room, the two children in tow. "Before he died…he told me to tell you he was sorry."

David sniffled and looked away. "He didn't have anything to apologize for, I was the one that was stupid." He looked up at Gianna and frowned. "It's my fault, I should have been able to protect him."

Gianna shook her head and hugged David close to her. "No, sweetie, it's not your fault. There's nothing you could have done to stop him from getting hurt."

David sniffled. "If I wouldn't have said those things to him, he might not have gotten hurt. He might have stayed here with me."

"But then he might not have found us," Calleigh said softly. "He…he sacrificed himself to make sure we were safe, that you got your family back."

David wiped away tears. "But I didn't get all of my family back."

Calleigh frowned. She knew he meant Ryan. She looked up when a nurse entered. Gianna had called one to come and give David something would calm him down. She watched the nurse inject something into his IV. She leaned in squeezed his shoulder again. "You rest now, we'll have more information later."

David nodded as he started drifting off to sleep. He leaned his head on Gianna's shoulders as a few final tears crept down his cheek. "Ryan," he mumbled before falling asleep.

The nurse had watched him fall asleep. "Who's Ryan?"

Horatio looked at her. "He was his little brother," he said quietly so Carly wouldn't hear him. "He was killed today."

The nurse frowned and shook her head. "Oh, that's terrible, I'm so sorry." She patted Horatio's shoulder and left the room.

Calleigh looked over David one more time as Gianna gently set him back against the pillows. She wiped some of the stray tears from his face. She looked at Calleigh. "This is wrong."

Calleigh nodded. She was startled suddenly when a doctor tapped on the door. "Yes?" She noticed it was the one who had pronounced Ryan dead when they arrived.

The doctor cleared his throat and looked uncomfortably at the people in the room. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but may I speak to you in the hall please?"

The others slowly followed the doctor into the hall. Horatio lay a now sleeping Carly on the sofa, and handed Danny to Gianna. "What is it, doctor?"

The doctor looked over the three people quickly before checking his chart. "You are here with a Ryan Wolfe, correct?"

Calleigh bit her lip. "Yes, you…you told us he died."

The doctor fixed his glasses and sighed. "Yes…about that. You see, there was a bit of a mix-up in the papers."

Horatio furrowed his brow. "Mix-up?"

The doctor nodded. "You see, when I came into the waiting room, I was looking for relatives of a Mr. Lawrence Ryan. He had a stroke and passed away. I didn't mention his first name, so all you heard was Mr. Ryan. I suppose you assumed I was talking about your Ryan."

Calleigh nearly leaped off the couch. "So you mean Ryan is alive?!"

The doctor nodded. "He is." He checked his charts. "He's currently in surgery, will be for the next few hours. The wound to his stomach punctured one of his kidneys, and he's bleeding a lot. One of the ones in his chest nearly struck his heart. They're working very hard to remove them without causing further damage." He finally looked up from his chart. "More than likely he's going to be in a coma."

Calleigh's heart sank. She slowly sat back down and nodded. "But…he'll live?"

The doctor nodded. "If he does well in surgery."

"Thank you, doctor," Horatio said. He looked at Calleigh and Gianna as the doctor left. "He's alive."

Calleigh nodded, tears of joy coming to her eyes. "We have to tell the others, and David."

Gianna nodded. "I'll let him rest for now, it's been rough for him. We can tell him when he wakes up later." She looked into his room. "I'm going to stay up here with him and the kids."

Calleigh nodded and stood. She looked at Horatio. "Ok, let's go find Alexx and them." She started off down the hall, Horatio behind her. She smiled slightly. _He's going to live, my Ryan is going to live_.

**TBC**

**Ok, there was plot twist number one. Yes, there are more to come. And Ryan isn't dead! But don't give your hopes up yet, there's still more chapters to come. R&R, and Happy Easter!**


	16. He'll Live

-1**Hi, all! Sorry for the rather long wait for an update. But here we go with the next chapter. No plot twists in this chapter, but there will be another one in a couple more! R&R!**

He'll Live

_Calleigh's heart sank. She slowly sat back down and nodded. "But…he'll live?"_

_The doctor nodded. "If he does well in surgery."_

_"Thank you, doctor," Horatio said. He looked at Calleigh and Gianna as the doctor left. "He's alive."_

_Calleigh nodded, tears of joy coming to her eyes. "We have to tell the others, and David."_

_Gianna nodded. "I'll let him rest for now, it's been rough for him. We can tell him when he wakes up later." She looked into his room. "I'm going to stay up here with him and the kids."_

_Calleigh nodded and stood. She looked at Horatio. "Ok, let's go find Alexx and them." She started off down the hall, Horatio behind her. She smiled slightly. He's going to live, my Ryan is going to live._

Calleigh and Horatio quickly found the other three CSIs waiting where they had left them. It appeared that they had all calmed down a considerable amount. Yet they were all heartbroken about Ryan. Alexx sat on the couch with her hands folded in her lap. She simply stared at the ground. Natalia was trying to busy herself by looking at pamphlets and pictures hanging on the boards on the wall. Eric was standing by a nearby window, just staring outside. He had a solemn look on his face.

Calleigh and Horatio approached the small group and sat down on the couch opposite of Alexx. Horatio looked to the three of them to get their attention. "Team."

The others looked at Horatio, Eric and Natalia taking it as a hint to sit down. They seated themselves on either side of Alexx. They looked at him sadly. Eric finally sighed. "How did David take it?"

Horatio looked to the ground momentarily. "Not very well, the nurse had to sedate him."

Eric nodded and looked away. "I guess that's to be expected, he lost his brother."

Horatio looked to Calleigh before continuing to speak. "The doctor who pronounced Ryan dead earlier approached us upstairs."

Alexx looked at Horatio. "What did he say?"

Horatio smiled ever so slightly, confusing Alexx even more. "He said there was a slight mix up in his records."

"Mix up?" Natalia asked.

"What kind of mix up?" Eric asked, sitting up.

Horatio looked at everyone. "He misread the name on his chart…Ryan is not the man who passed away."

The other three gasped in unison, and Eric stood up. "You mean Ryan is still alive?!"

"Yes," Calleigh said, sounding somewhat relieved. "He's still in surgery…the doctor said…he said he will most likely be in a coma though."

A silence fell over the group as Calleigh spoke those last few words. They let the new information sink in. Ryan wasn't dead, but he was going to be in a coma. But he was going to live, and that was all that mattered at the moment.

Alexx finally stood and approached Calleigh. "Does David know yet?"

Calleigh shook her head. "Gianna is up there with him now, she was going to tell him when he wakes up. But it might not be for a couple of hours. Ryan should be out of surgery by then." She smiled slightly and looked at Alexx. "Alexx, I'm so glad he's going to be ok. I don't know what I'd do without him."

Alexx smiled at Calleigh and hugged her slightly. "I know, baby, I know."

Calleigh looked to Horatio. "We should go upstairs now, wait for David to wake up."

Horatio nodded and motioned for the other three to follow as they made their way to the elevators.

CALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYAN

David moaned in his sleep, causing Gianna to look up. She noticed him rolling his head back and forth, a pained expression on his face. He was having another nightmare, a continuation of the one had previously.

_"NO! Oh my god, Ryan!" David screamed as he watched his little brother close his eyes. _

_Richard laughed maniacally as he lowered his pistol. "Serves him right for getting in my way."_

_David struggled against his invisible bonds, tears streaming down his face as he watched Ryan quickly bleed out all over the floor. "No…" He suddenly fell forward, released from the bonds. He rushed to Ryan's side and fell to his knees. He took Ryan in his arms and covered his wounds. "Ryan…Ryan, please wake up. Can you hear me? Come on, little bro, don't do this to me, don't leave me! Ryan, look at me!" He gently shook Ryan, but he wouldn't open his eyes._

_Richard continued to laugh as he watched David try to wake up Ryan. "It's useless, Wolfe, give it up."_

_David choked back a sob as he cradled Ryan in his arms. He brushed some stray hairs off his pale face. He spoke to him in barely a whisper. "Ryan…I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I shouldn't have let this happen to you. But I need you here, please wake up, please." He held Ryan close. His blood stained his shirt, but he didn't care. All he could do was hold Ryan and cry._

_Richard approached David and stared him down. He grinned wickedly when David looked up at him. "Too bad you had to watch him go like that…perhaps you want to join him."_

_David held Ryan tighter as Richard approached them. He had no idea what he was going to do , but he wasn't going to let him touch Ryan. He flinched when Richard brought out his gun again, then he felt a sharp jolt of pain in his stomach. He looked down and realized his wounds where Richard had shot him were bleeding again, profusely. He felt himself weakening, but he couldn't let go of Ryan. Moaning in pain, he leaned forward as he clung to Ryan, their blood mixing together on the floor. "R-Ryan…please wake…wake up." He suddenly collapsed on top of Ryan, hearing Richard's maniacal laughter above him. He felt defeated, and like he had failed Ryan. He thought he heard something, someone calling his name._

_"Davey…wake up, Davey, wake up."_

_David moaned and closed his eyes against the pain. "Help…me."_

"Davey, wake up, sweetie, please," Gianna said, gently shaking David. She looked up when Calleigh entered the room. "He's having a nightmare, I think it's about Ryan." She watched David toss and turn more and start calling things out in his sleep.

_David looked up as Richard approached him once again. He gasped suddenly when he reached down and picked Ryan up off the ground. "W-Where are you taking…him…bring him…back!"_

_Richard looked down and laughed. "Are you kidding? I gotta dump him somewhere, right? I'm thinking in the marina, nobody will ever find him there. I'll be back for you later. I have a special place picked out for you._

_David attempted to crawl after Richard, despite the intense pain he was in. "NO! Bring him back, don't take him away! Bring him back, NO!"_

"Davey, wake up," Gianna said. She peered over at Calleigh, who was holding the kids in the back. "Please…David-"

"NO!" David suddenly shouted, sitting upright in bed. Pain flared through his stomach, causing him to cry out. He toppled sideways into Gianna's arms.

"Dave, sweetie, be careful," Gianna said, gently leaning David back against the pillows. "It's ok, you were only having a nightmare, everything is ok now." She gently stroked his hair and his frantic breathing slowed down.

David looked at Gianna and tears began to form in his eyes again. "I…I let him die. I let that monster get away with it…he killed him and I didn't stop him. I let him die, oh my god!"

"David, calm down, please," Gianna whispered, now sitting on the bed. She pulled David close to her as he cried lightly. "It's ok…sweetie, there is something we need to tell you, ok?"

David looked up at her through his tears. "What is it…did they catch Richard?"

"Better than that," Gianna said, smiling slightly. She looked at Calleigh, who nodded. "Davey, will you watch Carly for a moment while Calleigh and I got and Horatio?"

David nodded slowly, confused. With Gianna's help, he sat up in the bed and took Carly in his arms. He watched Gianna take Danny from Calleigh. The two women exited the room and rushed down the hall. David leaned back in the pillows and sighed deeply.

"Daddy?" Carly asked as she snuggled up against David.

David smiled slightly at his daughter and put an arm around her. "What is it, baby?"

Carly looked up at him through her bright blue eyes. "Why you sad?"

David frowned and brushed some stray hairs off her face, causing her to blink. "Sweetie…I'm sad because your Uncle Ryan…" he stopped suddenly, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Wha bout Uncle Ryan?" Carly asked.

David looked at her sadly. "Sweetie, the mean man that took you and Mommy away…he…he hurt your Uncle Ryan very bad today." He looked away quickly, trying to hide his tears form Carly. He didn't want to upset her, but it was so hard to tell her Ryan was dead. He didn't want to think about it at all, but he had no choice. His heart broke when he argued earlier with Ryan, then it shattered into a million pieces when he learned he was dead. _If only I hadn't been so stupid, he might be here now. I'm so sorry, Ryan, please forgive me_.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetheart."

"Will Uncle Ryan be ok?"

David swallowed hard and hugged Carly close to him.. "Oh, sweetie, I wish he could be." He held Carly close to him as tears slid down his face. Gianna and the kids were all he had left now, and he had to cling to them and protect them. It was a mental promise that he made to Ryan after learning of his death. He looked up after a moment and noticed Gianna and Calleigh had returned with Horatio.

Gianna approached the bed and sat down on the edge. "David, there is something very important we have to tell you…it's about Ryan."

David swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. He looked down at Carly to realize she had quickly fallen asleep in his arms. He looked back up at the others. "What is it?"

Gianna looked at Calleigh and Horatio for permission to continue. She looked back at David and smiled lightly, taking his hand in hers. "David…the doctor that pronounced Ryan dead earlier…he approached us after you had fallen asleep. He told us that there was a mix up in his papers."

David opened his mouth a little, trying to sit up a bit more without waking up Carly or hurting himself further. He stared intently at Gianna. "What…what did he say?"

Gianna smiled at him. "Honey…the doctor gave us the wrong name earlier. Ryan is still alive."

David gasped for air suddenly and smiled a little. Tears of joy came to his eyes as he looked between the three people. "Really…he's alive? My little brother is alive?!"

Horatio nodded and looked at David. "He is, Mr. Wolfe."

"Oh my god, he's alive!" David exclaimed, nearly jumping from the bed. He quickly wrapped his arms around Gianna and kissed her. Then he buried his head in her shoulder and cried happily. "He's ok!"

Gianna smiled down at David and rubbed his back. "Davey, Ryan is still in surgery. The doctor told us he…he is most likely to be in a coma."

David bit his lip and looked at her. Then he spoke in barely a whisper. "But he's going to live…he's going to be ok."

Gianna smiled and hugged David back. "Yes, he is."

"Daddy?" Carly mumbled.

David laughed a little, realizing his excitement hap woken up Carly. "Hey, sweetie. Guess what? You're Uncle Ryan is going to be ok. He's just…going to be asleep for a little while."

Carly looked up and smiled at David. "When he come home?"

"I don't know, baby," David replied, hugging her close to him. He reached over and pulled Gianna into a hug as well. Then he beckoned for Calleigh to come over.

Calleigh smiled as she approached him with Danny in her arms. The five of the hugged, and Horatio watched, smiling. He peered out the door and towards the Recovery Room entrance. He knew Ryan should be in there in a few moments, and it was then that his fate would be determined for the time being. Horatio prayed that Ryan would be ok, he didn't want anything else tragic to happen to this family. He knew it was a miracle that Ryan had lived, but he also knew it was going to take a miracle to get him back to his normal self. _You hang in there, Mr. Wolfe…we're all here for you_.

**TBC **

**Meh, so that was kind of a dumb way to end the chapter, but word is out now. Ryan is not dead, but as you probably guessed, he will be in a coma for some time. Now I must go and plot my other evil plot twist for this story and update my other fanfics as well. If you haven't checked them out already, my sequel to "Wedding Sniper" is up. It is called "Haunted." And for any Lord of the Rings fans, I'm working on a piece called "Ill Fortune." Check them out if ya want. Thanks for all you peeps that stay with this story, and the next chapter should be coming soon! R&R! Love ya all! **


	17. Reconciliation

-1**Ok, sorry for the long wait for an update. If you read the last chapter of "Haunted" you'll notice I mentioned that I was in Florida with the band, and had no time to sit and write let alone think. But after a long wait, I had some time to think, and here is the next chapter. Thanks to all who have been following the story, and R&R!**

Reconciliation

RECAP

_"Oh my god, he's alive!" David exclaimed, nearly jumping from the bed. He quickly wrapped his arms around Gianna and kissed her. Then he buried his head in her shoulder and cried happily. "He's ok!"_

_Gianna smiled down at David and rubbed his back. "Davey, Ryan is still in surgery. The doctor told us he…he is most likely to be in a coma."_

_David bit his lip and looked at her. Then he spoke in barely a whisper. "But he's going to live…he's going to be ok."_

_Gianna smiled and hugged David back. "Yes, he is."_

_"Daddy?" Carly mumbled._

_David laughed a little, realizing his excitement had woken up Carly. "Hey, sweetie. Guess what? You're Uncle Ryan is going to be ok. He's just…going to be asleep for a little while."_

_Carly looked up and smiled at David. "When he come home?"_

_"I don't know, baby," David replied, hugging her close to him. He reached over and pulled Gianna into a hug as well. Then he beckoned for Calleigh to come over._

_Calleigh smiled as she approached him with Danny in her arms. The five of the hugged, and Horatio watched, smiling. He peered out the door and towards the Recovery Room entrance. He knew Ryan should be in there in a few moments, and it was then that his fate would be determined for the time being. Horatio prayed that Ryan would be ok, he didn't want anything else tragic to happen to this family. He knew it was a miracle that Ryan had lived, but he also knew it was going to take a miracle to get him back to his normal self. You hang in there, Mr. Wolfe…we're all here for you._

_20 minutes later _

Calleigh and Horatio paced impatiently outside the recovery room doors. Ryan had been in there for a good fifteen minutes, and the doctors had not let them see him yet. The doctor had briefed them on his condition, though. He had suffered sever internal damage, and they were almost unable to stop the bleeding. One of the bullets had almost pierced his heart. He had lost a lot of blood, and needed a transfusion. As a result of the shock to his body, he was in a coma.

Calleigh leaned against the wall and sighed. The doctor told her that it was too soon to tell if the coma Ryan was in would be permanent or not. There was also no indication of him waking up any time soon. She wanted to get in there and see him so bad, she could hardly wait. She needed to hold his hand in hers and listen to him breathing to clarify that he was still alive. She was also grateful that Horatio had requested he be moved to David's room once he was out of recovery. They both knew it would be good for David to be able to see him. She looked up suddenly when a hand touched her shoulder. It was Horatio.

Horatio smiled at her a little. "The doctors said it's ok if we go in now." He led her through the door and down a short hallway. They walked quietly in order not to wake any of the other patients. Once they reached Ryan's room, Horatio pulled back the curtain.

Calleigh gasped lightly and put her hand over her mouth, tears coming into her eyes. She saw Ryan laying on the bed in front of her. He was deathly pale and his eyes looked sunken in. An oxygen mask covered his face, because he could not breath properly on his own yet. There were numerous beeping machines and tubes that were connected to him, and a bag of blood for his transfusion still hung on the IV rack. He was so still that Calleigh could barely see the rise and fall of his chest. His arms were down by his sides and his hands were limp and pale.

Horatio noticed Calleigh's discomfort and put his hand on her shoulder. "It's ok, Calleigh. Go ahead and sit by him."

Calleigh nodded slowly and approached the bed. She slowly sat down in the chair next to it, and simply stared at Ryan for a minute or so. She eventually reached over and took his hand in both of hers. It felt cold and lifeless. She gently squeezed it, a tear rolling slowly down her face. "Ryan," she whispered. She didn't know what else to say, so she simply sat there in silence and stared at him.

Horatio watched Calleigh from the back of the room. He was glad Ryan was still alive, he wasn't sure the team could handle losing another member of the family. He also knew about his relationship with Calleigh, that they meant the world to each other. _You better hang in there, Mr. Wolfe. We're all counting on you to make a full recovery and come back_. He looked over his shoulder when the doctor entered the room.

"Mr. Caine?" the doctor asked, shaking Horatio's hand. "We're ready to move him to his room."

CALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYAN

David moaned a little and opened his eyes. He thought he heard a ruckus or some sort going on next to him. When he looked up, he noticed everyone was standing on the other side of the room. "What?"

Everyone turned their heads to look and him and smile. Gianna approached him and took his hand. "Hunny, they moved Ryan in here."

David's eyes got wide as he tried to sit up in bed. "Is he ok? Can I see him?"

Gianna hesitated a little before looking at Horatio. After he nodded, she looked back at David. "Sweetie, he doesn't look so great…are you sure you want to see him now?"

David nodded and looked at Horatio. As if on cue, Horatio gently pulled back the curtain to reveal Ryan's body. David's breath caught in his throat when he saw Ryan's condition. He put an hand over his mouth as tears came to his eyes. He had never seen Ryan look so broken and helpless. He just wanted to hold him and tell him everything would be ok. "Is…is he…"

"Yes," Gianna answered, gently stroking David's hair. "The doctor's don't know yet if it will be permanent or not. They said it's too soon to tell."

David nodded and continued to stare at Ryan. He was hoping he would just wake up and tell everyone he was fine, but he knew that was not going to happen. A tear escaped and slid down his cheek. "I…I just want him to be ok."

"I know," Gianna said, hugging David. "You need to rest now, the doctor's will be by in a little to update us on his condition. I'll wake you up when they come."

"Ok," David whispered as he leaned back into the pillows. He much rather wanted to stay awake and keep an eye on Ryan, but he was tired and knew he needed rest. He thought about his brother as he quickly fell asleep.

CALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYAN

David woke up later that night. The doctor had not come yet to update them on Ryan, and he knew Gianna and the others were waiting outside for him. He knew they figured he was still asleep. He looked over at Ryan. He looked even worse in the pale moonlight that shone through the window next to his bed. David slowly sat up and moved to the edge of his bed. He had not tried getting out of bed on his own yet, so he did not know how it would turn out. He stood, but nearly fell back down when a sharp pain jolted through his abdomen. He whimpered quietly, hoping the others outside did not hear him. After regaining his composure, he walked slowly across the room, using the wall for support. He carefully seated himself down on the chair next to Ryan's bed. Calleigh had placed it there a few hours ago when she sat by Ryan.

Once seated, he looked over Ryan. He had gotten some of his color back, but not much. The oxygen mask was still on his face, and his hair fell down over his eyes a little. David gently brushed his hair off his face and looked down at him. "Ryan," he whispered, as if he was scared of waking him up. "I…I'm so sorry about the other day. When I fought with you and…those things I said to you, I didn't mean them. I was only upset that I let my family be taken away from me." He bit his lip for a moment, tears coming to eyes. He knew Ryan would crack up if he saw him getting this emotional, so he tried to stay positive. "I didn't want any this to happen…I know if I hadn't said those things to you…you would be ok right now. I love you Ryan, you're my only brother, I need you." He gently took Ryan's hand in his and squeezed it. He closed his eyes and put his head down on the bed. "I need you to be ok."

"David?"

David looked up, hopping the voice would have been Ryan's. He quickly realized it wasn't, that it was actually Gianna. "G?"

Gianna frowned and approached Ryan's bed. "Davey, you're not supposed to be out of bed." She bent down and gently put her arms around him. "Are you ok?"

David nodded slowly and looked up at her. "I had to tell him I was sorry," he said quietly.

Gianna smiled a little. "I'm sure he knows, Davey. Now let's you back in bed." She carefully helped him up and back across the room.

After he was under the covers again, David reached up and hugged Gianna close to him. "I don't know what I would have done, G. What if I had lost all of you?"

Gianna looked at David. "Don't think like that. We're always going to be here." She kissed him lightly and backed away. "Now you rest, I'll sit here for a while if you want me to."

David nodded and watched her sit down. He reached for her hand once she was in the seat and held on to it. He wanted to be better so he could get out of here and be able to take care of his family and Ryan. He wanted to be able to hold his wife and kids again without worrying about hurting himself. "I love you," he whispered quietly before he drifted off to sleep once again.

**TBC**

**Ok, so if anyone was wondering why this chapter was called "Reconcile," it was because David was apologizing to Ryan about everything he had said to him the day before. Sorry it was a little short, I'm having a little bit of writer's block. hides Something should come to me soon. R&R!**


	18. Waiting

-1**Once again I apologize for the shortness of my last chapter. I'll try to make this one a little longer. It's very interesting trying to come up with idea when you're writing three stories at once, haha! So here is chapter 18, R&R please!**

**On a side note, I might add that I was thoroughly disgusted with the season finale of Miami this year. Call me nuts, but I still have the tiniest bit of reasoning that Ryan had nothing to do with Horatio getting shot. It was just a crazy coincidence. It's a long shot, but I'm holding to it because I love the guy. Ok, I'm done with my rambling, here's the next chapter! **

Waiting

RECAP

_Gianna frowned and approached Ryan's bed. "Davey, you're not supposed to be out of bed." She bent down and gently put her arms around him. "Are you ok?"_

_David nodded slowly and looked up at her. "I had to tell him I was sorry," he said quietly._

_Gianna smiled a little. "I'm sure he knows, Davey. Now let's you back in bed." She carefully helped him up and back across the room._

_After he was under the covers again, David reached up and hugged Gianna close to him. "I don't know what I would have done, G. What if I had lost all of you?"_

_Gianna looked at David. "Don't think like that. We're always going to be here." She kissed him lightly and backed away. "Now you rest, I'll sit here for a while if you want me to."_

_David nodded and watched her sit down. He reached for her hand once she was in the seat and held on to it. He wanted to be better so he could get out of here and be able to take care of his family and Ryan. He wanted to be able to hold his wife and kids again without worrying about hurting himself. "I love you," he whispered quietly before he drifted off to sleep once again._

David awoke the next morning to find Gianna sound asleep in the chair next to his bed. _She must have slept there the whole night_. He smiled and reached over for her hand. He grinned at her when she opened her eyes and looked around. "Hey there, sleepy head."

Gianna looked at David, a little confused. "What time is it?"

"8 AM" David replied, running his thumb over her hand. "Did you stay in here all night?"

Gianna looked at the floor. "Yeah…I just wanted to keep and eye on you. Make sure you were ok. I know you have been having nightmares."

David smiled sadly at her. He pulled her over towards him and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, I'm so happy you're here with me."

Gianna smiled and kissed David on the cheek. "I love you too." She pulled away and smiled down at him. "Do you want me to let the others know you're awake?"

David shook his head. "No, I want you to myself for a while," he replied as he reached up and stroked her cheek. "I miss you being next to me."

Gianna smiled and sat down next to him on the bed. "I miss you too, Davey. I can't wait until you're better so I can take you home."

David smiled, leaning over to kiss her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. He was suddenly interrupted by an obnoxious beeping sound coming from one of the machines by Ryan's bed. He turned quickly, staring in terror at Ryan. He about panicked when a nurse entered the room. "What's happening?! Is he ok?!"

The nurse calmly walked over to Ryan's bed and checked out the machine that was beeping. She pushed a few buttons, and the beeping quickly stopped. She looked at David and smiled a little. "Sorry about that, the machine tends to act up a little sometimes. You're brother is just fine."

David sighed in relief, leaning back on the bed and running his hand through his hair. "I thought something happened." He looked up when Horatio walked into the room.

"Mr. Wolfe, is something wrong?" he asked, looking between David and the nurse.

David shook his head. "It was a false alarm."

Horatio nodded and approached the bed. "The doctor came and updated us on Ryan's condition this morning. You two were still asleep, so we decided to wait until you woke up to tell you."

David's eyes widened and he sat up. "What did he say? Is Ryan going to be ok?"

Horatio smiled slightly. "The doctor said Ryan's coma is not going to be permanent."

David smiled a little, looking at Gianna. "He's going to be ok." He looked back at Horatio. "Do they know when he is going to wake up?"

Horatio's smile faltered a little. "Unfortunately, no. they said it could be anywhere between days or months…there is no indication of exactly when he will wake up." He hesitated for a moment before looking at David again. "David…that wasn't all the doctors told us about Ryan. There's more."

David frowned. "What is it?"

Horatio paused for a moment before continuing. "David, the doctor told us that Ryan might be in a slightly different…mental state when he wakes up."

David's heart sank. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"Ryan will have his memory, but…more than likely the memories he has of being shot will affect him more than usual. He might be frightened easily and have trust issues for a while." Horatio placed his hand on David's shoulder. "I'm sorry, David, but we felt you had to know."

David nodded slowly, the new information hitting him like a ton of bricks. He expected Ryan to be cautious after the accident, but nothing like this. He knew he was going to have to be there for Ryan, take care of him. It broke his heart to think of Ryan in this condition. He looked sadly at Horatio. "Thank you, Horatio, for telling me."

Horatio nodded. "Right now, Mr. Wolfe, it's all a matter of waiting.

CALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYAN

Horatio walked through the halls at the lab. He thought it was best that he and the team go to the hospital in shifts to check up on Ryan and watch the kids for a little while Gianna was with David. Alexx and Natalia were with him right now. As he walked, he looked down at the folder in his hand. He was headed towards interrogation. He had Richard in there, and he planned on giving the man an earful. He met up with Eric right outside the room. "Eric?"

Eric turned towards him, anger written all over his face. "I want to go in there too, Horatio. I want to throw that son of a bitch in prison forever for what he did to Ryan."

Horatio nodded and looked into the room. He saw Richard sitting at the table. He was leaning back in the chair with his feet kicked up on the table, a carefree expression in his face. Horatio felt his blood boil slightly as he stared at the man. He looked back at Eric. "Let's do this."

Eric nodded and followed Horatio in the interrogation room. He glared at Richard as he sat down across from him. "Hennessey, you have a lot of explaining to do."

Richard smiled coyly at the two men and snorted slightly. "What's to explain?"

Eric glared at Richard. "Excuse me?"

Richard grinned and sat back in the chair once more. "What's to explain? I had very clear intentions of what I would do to David and Ryan, and I went through with it." He looked around and shrugged. "That's all to explain."

Eric was fuming now, and was struggling to stay calm. He shoved two pictures towards Richard. "This…this is what you did, you son of a bitch."

Richard looked down at the two pictures. They were of David and Ryan. The pictures showed the injuries they received from Richard's attacks. Richard grinned to himself and leaned back, pushing the pictures back at Eric. "They deserved every bit of it, those dirty little-" he was cut off when Horatio suddenly lunged at him and grabbed him by the collar, nearly lifting him from the seat.

"Mr. Hennessey, perhaps you should think twice before you attack one of my CSIs and his family." He stared the man in the eyes and gripped his collar tighter. "Because if you think I'm going to let you get away with what you've done…you're wrong." He let go of Richard's collar, letting the man fall clumsily back into his chair. He turned the officer waiting in the room and motioned to Richard. "Get this dirt bag out of my lab."

Richard snarled as the officer cuffed him and led him towards the door. "Don't think I won't finish this, Caine! I escaped once, I can do it again. I'll find Ryan and David and kill them once and for all, and you can't stop me!"

Horatio stared after the man as he was led away by the officer. "Don't worry, Mr. Hennessey, I'll make certain you never see the light of day again."

CALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYAN

David leaned back on the bed and moaned in agony. He was worried sick about Ryan, literally. He had been so agitated and worried about Ryan that he had become sick to his stomach and came down with a fever. As if he wasn't in enough pain already, he couldn't keep anything down and his head hurt terribly. He opened his eyes a little when he felt a hand on his head. Even the light hurt his eyes, and he had to squint to look at Gianna. "G?"

Gianna looked sadly at David as she pulled her hand away from his burning forehead. "Davey…you're burning up." She stroked his cheek lightly and sighed. "I'm going to get you a wet cloth, maybe it will help your fever a little."

David nodded a little as Gianna got up and walked into the bathroom. When he heard the water turn on, he looked over at Ryan's bed. He made it a point to check on his little brother every chance he got. He looked over him quickly to make sure everything was still in it's place and the machines were all working properly. The false alarm he received that morning had scared the hell out of him, and had assisted in making him sick. He did not want to go through that again, so he had to keep a close eye on Ryan. He was so preoccupied with checking Ryan that he did not hear the water stop and Gianna reenter the room.

"Davey, it's ok," Gianna said, startling David slightly. "He's going to be ok, the doctor said so himself." Gianna sat down on the bed next to David and gently put the cold cloth on his forehead. She frowned when he shivered suddenly, and she pulled the covers up over him more. She ran her hand through his hair and sighed. "You have to get better, ok?"

David nodded slightly, the cold cloth chilling his whole body. He reached out and took Gianna's hand, the warmth of it was comforting to him. He looked up at her and smiled to the best of his ability. "G, I really-" He was cut off when the jello he had eaten fifteen minutes previously suddenly decided to revolt in his stomach. He sat up suddenly, the cloth falling away from his forehead. "Damn it…not again."

Gianna reacted quickly and snatched up the bucket beside the bed. She plopped it in David's lap just in time. She rubbed his shoulder as he vomited in the bucket, and she waited until he was done to speak again. "Davey, are you ok?" She removed the bucket from the bed and quickly handed David a cup of water. She put her arms around his now shaking body to comfort him.

David tried to relax in her arms, wiping away the tears that had formed in his eyes after his little episode. He put his arms around her and held her closer, resting his head on her shoulder. "I guess this means no more jello."

Gianna smiled a little and rubbed his back. "Not for a while," she whispered back. She looked at him and kissed him on the cheek. "You need to rest, you have to get rid of your fever." She leaned him back in the pillows and placed the cloth back on his head. She situated herself on the bed and leaned up against him, hoping it would calm him down a little.

David smiled slightly. "Thanks for staying here with me," he said quietly. He was grateful that she was here, and he was also grateful that Alexx and Natalia had agreed to take the kids for a while so he could be alone with Gianna.

Gianna smiled a little. "I'll stay as long as it takes."

David smiled and leaned up against her. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. He wished he wouldn't have any more nightmares that would worry him further, he really wanted to get better so he could properly care for Ryan and his family. He smiled to himself when he felt Gianna stroke his cheek lightly, and he was soon fast asleep.

**TBC**

**So the next chapter really shouldn't take as long as this one did, I hope. I have all my finals in the next two weeks, and prom is on the 30th. I'll try to write some in between, but I can't promise anything. Hope you guys still like it so far, and thanks for keeping with the story despite the ridiculously long waiting periods. Reviews are welcome! **


	19. Visiting Hours

-1**Apologies for the wait? But I might add, I passed all my finals and ended the year with Distinguished Honors! -cheers- I graduate on Tuesday, which means the chapters should be coming quicker after that.**

**But back on topic of the story, there is a new plot twist for the Wolfe brothers that shows up at the end of this chapter. I'm know…I'm evil. Hope you guys like the new chapter, and don't forget to review!!**

Visiting Hours

_Recap_

_David smiled slightly. "Thanks for staying here with me," he said quietly. He was grateful that she was here, and he was also grateful that Alexx and Natalia had agreed to take the kids for a while so he could be alone with Gianna._

_Gianna smiled a little. "I'll stay as long as it takes."_

_David smiled and leaned up against her. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. He wished he wouldn't have any more nightmares that would worry him further, he really wanted to get better so he could properly care for Ryan and his family. He smiled to himself when he felt Gianna stroke his cheek lightly, and he was soon fast asleep. _

**2 weeks later**

David walked over and sat beside Ryan's bed. He had finally been released, but he did not intend on leaving the hospital. Now that he was mobile again, he could stay right next to Ryan to make sure he was ok. He took Ryan's hand in his and sighed. His brother's condition had not changed at all in the past two weeks, and he was nowhere closer to finding out when he might wake up. He wanted to be there beside him when he did, so he spent as much time as he could next to Ryan's bedside. He looked up when Calleigh entered the room with two cups of coffee.

"You know, it's a good thing you and Gianna work from home," Calleigh teased, handing David one of the cups. She took a seat in chair on the other side of Ryan's bed.

David smiled a little and took a sip of his coffee. "It's convenient." He looked back at Ryan. 'When he gets better, I want to keep him with us to help him adjust quicker."

Calleigh nodded and looked at David's hand clutching Ryan's. "I just hope he wakes up soon," she said rather sadly.

David frowned a little and nodded. "He's strong…he'll pull through. He always has." He was silent for a moment before looking back up at Calleigh. "I called our mother this morning."

Calleigh looked at David in surprise. "What did she say?"

David sighed a little. "Well, she was definitely upset about all of this. I told her everything…she's coming here today to see me and Ryan."

Calleigh nodded. She reached over and placed her hand on top of David's. "It will be ok, I'm sure she will understand."

David nodded and looked back down at Ryan. "I hope so."

Calleigh stood and moved towards the door. "Gianna said she will be up with the kids shortly.

David nodded as she exited the room. He though back to the events of the past three weeks. It had been hell for him. He had been scared half to death when he thought Ryan was dead, and he wouldn't be able to apologize for all the terrible things he said to him. There had also been another false alarm with Ryan, which resulted in David breaking down in tears again. He remembered Gianna had to sit up with him until 3 AM until he stopped crying and finally fell asleep. Then he had been released from the hospital and was able to go home. He chose to stay with Ryan a majority of the days, working only when he was home. Sometimes he brought the kids along to sit with Ryan and tell him stories. He smiled, thinking about the other day when Carly sat there and rambled to Ryan about wanting a kitten for her birthday. He was finally brought back to reality when Gianna entered the room with Carly and Danny. "Hi, G," he said, standing an wrapping her in his arms. It felt good to be able to do that again.

"Hey, babe, how are you?" Gianna replied, hugging David back.

"Hi, Daddy!" Carly squeaked, wrapping herself around David's leg and peering up at him.

David laughed a little and reached down to hug her. He was still not able to pick her up, which upset him a little. "Hi, sweetie, were you being good for Mommy?" He smiled when Carly nodded and bound off towards a chair. He looked back at Gianna and kissed her. "I'm ok."

Gianna smiled and walked towards another chair. "When is your mother going to get here?"

"About 2 o'clock," he replied, looking at the clock. It was 1:15 already. He followed Gianna towards her chair and sighed. "She hasn't said anything about Dad yet…I hope he's not going to be here." He looked sadly at Ryan. "The freak would get a kick out of this, Ryan being hurt and all." He frowned. "I never understood how the man became a lawyer, he is too terrible a person. All he does is scream and drink."

Gianna frowned and wrapped her arms around David's waist. "Sweetie, everything will be ok. If he does show up, just do your best to stay calm." She reached up and kissed him. "I know you'll have everything under control."

David smiled and leaned his forehead against hers. "You're right…I'm not going to let him drag me down anymore. And I'm certainly not going to let him near Ryan. He's hurt the both of us enough." He hugged her closer to him and peered around the room. Danny was asleep in his little carrying seat, and Carly was engrossed in her coloring book again. Ryan was as still as ever on the bed, and David just wanted to pull him into a hug and tell him it would all be ok. He sighed and hugged Gianna, wishing everything would get better soon.

CALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYAN

It was soon 2 o'clock, and David was standing in the doorway waiting for their mother to arrive. Once she finally came, he hastened down the hallway to meet her. "Mother, you look nice today."

"Why, thank you David," Marian Wolfe replied, hugging her son lightly. She was dressed in a knee length green skirt, and her top and jacket matched. She carried a small sun hat in her hand. She quickly looked over David. "Are you alright? You…told me you were shot too."

David frowned and nodded. "Yes, I'm ok now." He slowly lifted his shirt so Marian could see his scars.

"Oh my," Marian gasped, staring at the healing bullet wound scars on David's stomach. She gently ran her fingers over them before pulling David into a tight hug. "Oh mo dear, I could have lost you."

"I'm here, Mom, it's ok," David replied, hugging her back. He looked up to see Gianna and the kids exit the room.

"Gammy!" Carly exclaimed, racing towards Marian.

"Oh, my little angel!" Maria replied, picking up Carly and bouncing her on her hip. She grinned widely when she saw Gianna approaching with Danny. "And how is my little man?"

"Sleepy today, but good," Gianna replied, wrapping one arm around Marian.

"How are you, dear?" Marian asked, hugging her back. "I hear you have been taking very good care of my son," she said, smiling a little at David.

David smiled at his mother and looked towards Ryan's room. He sighed. "Mom…I think it's time you see Ryan."

Marian frowned a little and nodded. She was afraid of what condition Ryan would be in when she saw him. "Ok." She allowed David and Gianna to lead her to the room. Once she stepped inside, she spotted Ryan and gasped, tears coming to her eyes. "Oh…my baby boy!"

David put his arm around her to cam her down. "He's been doing good," he said softly, staring sadly at his brother. "We just don't know when he is going to wake up."

Marian silently strode over to Ryan' bed and seated herself in the chair that David had occupied earlier. She reached forward and took Ryan's hand in her own, startled at its coldness. She used her other hand to gently stroke his hair. "Oh, sweetie, what happened to you?"

David swallowed and approached the bed. "He saved Gianna and the kids and Calleigh when Richard took them. But…Richard found him and attacked him." He looked away sadly, tears coming to his eyes. "Mom, I'm sorry there was nothing I could do."

Marian frowned and pulled David down towards her into a hug. "You're here with him now, and that's all that matters."

David nodded and pulled away, wrapping his arm around Gianna and pulling her closer to him. "I, um, need to talk to G alone for a minute, can you excuse us?"

Marian nodded and Gianna followed David from the room. Once they were a reasonable distance away, she took his hand in hers. "Davey, sweetie, is something wrong?"

David swallowed and looked at the ground. "I haven't told her what the doctor said about Ryan when he wakes up…whether or not he'll be in his right mental state or not." He looked sadly at her. "I don't want to scare her, what should I do?"

Gianna frowned and pulled David into a hug. "Davey, you have to tell her so she's prepared for what happens next. There's no telling when Ryan is going to wake up."

David nodded slowly into her shoulder. He finally pulled away from her. "Ok," he said quietly. He took her hand and led her back to the room. He saw Marian praising a picture that Carly had just finished coloring and wanted to tape to the wall above Ryan's bed. "Mom, there is something that we need to tell you about Ryan."

Marian nodded and turned in her seat. "What is it?"

David sighed and squeezed Gianna's hand tighter. "The doctor said when Ryan wakes up…he might not be in his right mental state."

Marian frowned, looking a little confused. "Does that mean he won't remember anything?" she asked quietly.

"No, he'll remember everything that happened," Gianna replied softly. "But the memories might affect him more than usual…he might have trust issues for a while and be extremely cautious about everything."

Marian nodded, taking in the information. She looked back at Ryan momentarily. "As long as I get my son back…that's all that matters."

"Hey, guys I-" Calleigh started as she entered the room. After quickly realizing who was there, she stopped short. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok, Cal, come on in," David replied, pulling her into the room. "This is our mom."

Calleigh smiled warmly at the lady and extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Calleigh."

Marian smiled and shook Calleigh's hand. "I assume you're the Calleigh that my Ryan talks about so much? Good stuff of course."

Calleigh blushed a little and smiled. "Yes, I work with him."

Marian looked at her kindly. "David told me you have been taking care of Ryan very well."

Calleigh nodded. "I love him very much," she said softly. She was a little surprised when Marian stood and wrapped her arms around her.

"It's an honor to have you in the family," Marian said and she hugged Calleigh.

David smiled a little at the display of affection in front of him. He noticed Marian's jacket sleeves go up a little as she hugged Calleigh, and he spotted some bruises on her arms. "Mom, what did you do to your arms?"

Marian quickly pulled her sleeves down and looked away in embarrassment. "It's nothing, Davey."

David frowned, suddenly becoming concerned. He reached for her arm and rolled up her sleeve, gasping at the large hand shaped bruises on her arm. "Father did this to you, didn't he?" he muttered angrily.

Marian frowned, addressing the shocked expressions of Gianna and Calleigh. "Your father has been in an exceptionally bad mood as of lately. He…goes out a lot at night. I don't know how he ever gets any work done." She quickly seated herself by Ryan's bed again and took his hand in her own.

"Mom, you have to get away from him…he's no good," David pleaded. "You know about all the things he did to me and Ryan over the years."

Calleigh approached Marian and put her hand on her shoulder. "Mrs. Wolfe, you shouldn't have to go through that. Getting away from him would be the right thing to do."

Marian nodded. "You're right," she replied softly. "I'm not sure how much more abuse I can take from that man. I don't think-"

"Since when did you start disagreeing with what I say?" a voice suddenly boomed from the doorway. Everyone wheeled around to see who it was.

David stopped short and narrowed his eyes. "Father."

**TBC**

**Ok, so David and Ryan's father showing up is only part of the plot twist I have in mind. Don't worry, it gets better. Until then, reviews make good grad presents!! **


	20. Unwelcome Visitor

-1**Hey, look! Not a ridiculously long wait for an update! Let's see what Ryan and David's dad have in store for them, shall we?**

Unwelcome Visitor

_Recap_

_Marian frowned, addressing the shocked expressions of Gianna and Calleigh. "Your father has been in an exceptionally bad mood as of lately. He…goes out a lot at night. I don't know how he ever gets any work done." She quickly seated herself by Ryan's bed again and took his hand in her own._

_"Mom, you have to get away from him…he's no good," David pleaded. "You know about all the things he did to me and Ryan over the years."_

_Calleigh approached Marian and put her hand on her shoulder. "Mrs. Wolfe, you shouldn't have to go through that. Getting away from him would be the right thing to do."_

_Marian nodded. "You're right," she replied softly. "I'm not sure how much more abuse I can take from that man. I don't think-"_

_"Since when did you start disagreeing with what I say?" a voice suddenly boomed from the doorway. Everyone wheeled around to see who it was._

_David stopped short and narrowed his eyes. "Father."_

Gerard Wolfe took a stance in front of David and smiled wickedly. "Is that any way to greet your father?" he asked angrily. He looked around at the other people in the room before his eyes landed on Marian and Ryan. He completely disregarded Ryan and approached Marian. "Bethany next door told me where you were going. Did you seriously think you could sneak past me?!"

Marian cowered beneath his glance and quickly shook her head. "I…I…"

"You what?" Gerard hissed angrily. He narrowed his eyes and put his hands on the arms of the chair she was sitting in, completely trapping her in.

Marian hesitated for a moment before answering. "I…thought you wouldn't care," she said quietly, tears coming to her eyes.

Gerard smiled sarcastically. "Well, I don't care…but don't try any silly shit like that ever again, you hear me?!"

"Father, maybe you should leave," David added quickly, coming to stand beside his mother. He was hurt when Gerard said he didn't care about Ryan.

Gerard glowered at David. "And what about you, huh? I suppose you're the one that let this happen to your brother?!" He waved his arm absentmindedly over Ryan.

David glared at Gerard. "Ryan…got hurt protecting me and my family," he said quietly. He regretted it after seeing the look of sick pleasure on Gerard's face.

Gerard backed away and stared between his two sons and weeping wife. "Well…I assume that means you were shot too?" He grinned evilly when David hung his head in shame. "I always thought you were a failure of a son. You never-"

"Pappy?" Carly suddenly interjected, looking up at him innocently. She held up a newly colored picture. "Pappy, look at my picture."

Gerard looked down at the child and scoffed. "Get that out of my face," he said harshly.

"Gerard!" Gianna replied, quickly scooping a now teary eyed Carly from the ground. "That's no way to talk to your granddaughter!"

"Who do you think you are, lady?!" Gerard snapped, stepping closer to her.

Gianna glared at him. "You're drunk, you-" She was cut off when Gerard suddenly slapped her across the face. She cried out and stumbled back, using one arm to steady herself against the wall.

The second it happened, David sprung forward and grabbed Gerard's arm. "Don't you DARE hit my wife, you son of a bitch!"

Gerard spun to face David. "She has NO right to say that to me! And you don't speak to you're father like that!" He promptly pulled David closer to him and punched him in the stomach.

"David!" Marian cried out as David doubled over on the floor. She was forced back into her seat by Gerard.

"Let him be," Gerard said angrily. "He's a no good-"

"Mr. Wolfe, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Calleigh finally spoke up, flashing her badge. She was standing next to a weeping Gianna, and not looking very happy.

Gerard scoffed and looked her over. "Excuse me?"

Calleigh returned the look. "If you don't leave, I'm going to have to arrest you for assault and disturbing the peace." She looked pleased when Gerard took a step back.

Gerard scowled. "I'm not-"

"Is there a problem in here?" a security guard suddenly entered the room. "What happened?" he asked as he saw Gianna helping David up from the floor.

Calleigh approached the guard and pointed to Gerard. "This man needs to be removed from this hospital, please."

Gerard scowled at the occupants of the room as the guard lead him out. "You haven't seen the last of me!"

Once he was gone, the tension in the room seemed to ease a little. Gianna got David to his feet and brushed him off. "Are you ok?" she asked quietly.

David nodded and pulled her closer to him. "He hit you…are you ok?" He looked sadly at the big red mark on her face where Gerard had slapped her, lightly running his finger over it. He frowned when she winced a little. "I'm sorry," he said, pulling her into a tight hug. "I shouldn't have let him do that."

Gianna smiled a little and hugged him tighter. "It'll be ok." She looked down at Carly, who was now tear free and coloring again. Then she looked at Calleigh. "Thank you."

Calleigh smiled a little. "Not a problem, he was getting on my nerves." She looked over at Marian. "Mrs. Wolfe, are you ok?"

Marian nodded and looked back to Ryan. "Thank god Ryan wasn't awake to see that…"

Calleigh nodded slowly and looked towards the door where Gerard had been taken out. _I hope to god that man never shows up here again…this family doesn't need any more trauma_. She looked back to see David still holding on to Gianna, some tears in his eyes. She was upset that he felt so helpless towards everything. She sighed and looked back to Ryan. _I hope this all gets better soon_.

CALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYAN

At the lab, Horatio and Eric had Richard back out in the interrogation room. He man was now thoroughly disgusted, and kept complaining about his injured leg where Horatio had shot him. "You know, Caine, I could sue you for this."

Horatio grinned a little. "Unfortunately for you, Richard, you're not going to have a chance to do that. You're going to prison for the rest of your life." Horatio set a folder in front of Richard. "We found you quite responsible for the death of Riley West, your accountant. Plus you have two attempted murder charges and a kidnapping charge on you now."

Richard narrowed his eyes and sat back in the chair. "I'll have you know, my lawyer is on his way…he's very good, he'll get me out of this in no time."

Eric glared at the man. "No lawyer in the country is gonna help you after what you've done, Hennessey. Especially after you attacked a cop? No judge is gonna let you off easy for that either."

Richard scoffed at Eric. "Sure, whatever you say man. My lawyer is gonna take care of all that."

Horatio leaned against the wall and stared intently at Richard. "You seem very confident in your lawyer, Mr. Hennessey."

Richard grinned and nodded. "Let's just say he's a…family friend. Knows how to get stuff done."

Horatio was about to speak again when his cell phone rang. "Caine."

_"Horatio? There is a man here…says he's the lawyer of a Mr. Hennessey?"_

Horatio nodded and looked at Richard. "Ok…send him back." He hung up the phone and looked at Richard. "You're lawyer is here…I suggest you prepare your alibi."

Richard grinned sarcastically. "I won't need an alibi."

Eric glared. "What's that supposed-" he was interrupted when a man walked into the interrogation room.

"Gentleman," the man said, removing his hat. "I am Mr. Hennessey's lawyer."

Horatio nearly dropped his phone and Eric about fell out of his chair. Eric came to stand by Horatio and gawked at the man. "Un-freakin-believable."

**TBC**

Oooh! Cliffy! Don't ya just love me? Haha! Anyway, this chapter is my mini graduation present to myself, as I am officially graduated form high school! The next chapter should be coming up soon, so keep reading. Reviews are nice.


	21. Double Trouble

-1**Ok, so I'm sure you're all wondering who lawyer guy is, and I'm quite certain some of you know. Find out in this chapter! Also, David finds out about something about Ryan that he didn't know. R&R!**

**Thanks to Dutchie15 for putting me at 100 reviews! :**

Double Trouble

_Recap_

_Horatio leaned against the wall and stared intently at Richard. "You seem very confident in your lawyer, Mr. Hennessey."_

_Richard grinned and nodded. "Let's just say he's a…family friend. Knows how to get stuff done."_

_Horatio was about to speak again when his cell phone rang. "Caine."_

_"Horatio? There is a man here…says he's the lawyer of a Mr. Hennessey?"_

_Horatio nodded and looked at Richard. "Ok…send him back." He hung up the phone and looked at Richard. "You're lawyer is here…I suggest you prepare your alibi."_

_Richard grinned sarcastically. "I won't need an alibi."_

_Eric glared. "What's that supposed-" he was interrupted when a man walked into the interrogation room._

_"Gentleman," the man said, removing his hat. "I am Mr. Hennessey's lawyer."_

_Horatio nearly dropped his phone and Eric about fell out of his chair. Eric came to stand by Horatio and gawked at the man. _

_"Un-freakin-believable." _

Gerard Wolfe cracked a small grin as he set his case down next to Richard. "Believe it, boys…Richard is my client." He looked down and patted Richard on the shoulder like he was an old friend. "I understand we have quite a few charges to clear you of."

"Now wait just a minute," Eric started, but Horatio held him back.

"Eric, I'm sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for this," Horatio replied, looking Gerard Wolfe over. He sure looked a lot like Ryan and David, except for the wicked eyes and smart ass attitude. "Mr. Wolfe…exactly how did you come to be Mr. Hennessey's lawyer?"

Gerard smiled. "Ricky here has been like a son to me…sure makes up for those other two trash bags I have." He glared at the thought of Ryan and David. "Ricky here gave me a call the other day and said he needed some help, so I agreed to represent him."

Eric glowered at the man, angry for how he described Ryan and David. "Mr. Wolfe…are you aware of the charges against this man? He tried to kill your sons!"

Gerard stared at Eric. "Now I'm sure that's doubtful. Those idiots could have easily mistaken someone else for Richard." He took a seat next to Richard and folded his hands in front of him. "Shall we begin?"

Eric sat down across from Gerard in a rather disgusted manner. Horatio decided to remain standing, and stood behind Eric's chair. "Eric, show Mr. Wolfe the photographs please."

Eric pulled out the same pictures of David and Ryan he had shown Richard earlier. He pushed them over to Gerard and waited for him to respond. He watched impatiently as Gerard looked over the pictures with slight distaste before looking back at Eric. "Well, what do you have to say?"

Gerard scoffed. "What am I supposed to say? When were these photographs taken?"

"Two and a half weeks ago," Eric growled. "When Richard shot them. David in his front lawn, and Ryan in a warehouse a few days later."

Gerard sat back and stared across at Eric. "Richard wasn't anywhere near David's house a few weeks ago, he was working in his auto shop, weren't you Richard?" He looked pleased when Richard nodded.

Eric was close to seething now. "Ryan identified him! There is no way he was at his shop!"

Gerard frowned at the mention of Ryan's name. "Ryan may have been too startled or frightened to recognize Richard. It could have been any man behind the wheel of that car. Did any of the other family members identify him?"

Eric sat back in disgust. "No," he mumbled.

Gerard smiled. "Then it simple, it wasn't Richard because nobody could identify him."

Horatio shifted behind Eric's seat. "Don't be so sure of that, Mr. Wolfe. Richard also shot Ryan at the warehouse, we have a key witness. One of the hostages he was holding."

Gerard sat up to face Horatio, a sly grin on his face. "I was informed by my client that Ryan charged him first, so he shot him in self defense." He sat back. "There is nothing wrong with self defense."

Horatio stared intently at Gerard. "And what about the two times he shot him before he charged him?"

Gerard sat in silence for a moment. "I…wasn't informed of that," he replied, looking to Richard for an explanation.

Horatio grinned slightly, seeing the man's resolve crack slightly. "Also, Mr. Wolfe, your client has kidnapping charges on him as well. Not only did he take David's wife and children from their own home, which I assume he broke into to get there, he also kidnapped one of my CSIs." He knelt down to stare Gerard in the eye. "Now I'm not sure if you know or not, but that's frowned upon pretty bad by a judge."

Gerard looked at Horatio as if he had just slapped him across the face. He quickly cleared his throat and fixed his tie. "I believe we are done for the day, gentlemen…I would like to have more time with my client before anyone starts jumping to conclusions." He quickly gathered his things and stood. He looked to Eric and Horatio and nodded curtly. "Good day to you."

Horatio grinned slightly as Gerard left the room in haste. He looked back at Richard, who was less than content with the way things were being handled. "Mr. Hennessey...you'll be escorted back to the station now."

Eric stood next to Horatio and watched in distaste as Richard mumbled something obscene to the guard as he was being led away. "H…do you think they have a chance?"

Horatio looked out the window and sighed. "Mr. Wolfe has a point, Eric. Ryan may have been too startled to properly identify Richard, and nobody else stepped forward to do so. That would only clear him of David's attempted murder. We know for a fact that he tried to kill Ryan, and he kidnapped the others." He looked at Eric and adjusted his glasses. "Guaranteed Mr. Wolfe will do everything I his power to clear Richard of all charges."

Eric shook his head. "I can't believe that man is going up against his own sons…does David and the others know yet?"

Horatio shook his head. "I don't believe so." He looked at Eric. "Would you care to accompany me to the hospital for a visit? We also have to inform them of this…event."

Eric nodded and followed Horatio from the room, praying to god they would win this case.

CALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYAN

At the hospital, David stood I Ryan's room and stared out the window. Calleigh had taken Gianna, the kids, and Marian back to the house for a while. He thought about the day's events as he stared out onto the city of Miami. He absentmindedly wrapped and arm around his stomach as he thought back to when Gerard had hit him earlier. He was also still very upset that he hadn't been able to stop him from hitting Gianna. He looked over to Ryan momentarily before resuming his gaze out the window.

"Mr. Wolfe, are you ok?" Horatio asked, walking into the room.

David dropped his arm and turned around. "Hi, H…yeah, I'm ok. Just…thinking."

Horatio nodded and motioned for Eric to follow him into the room. "David…we have something very important to tell you," he said, taking a seat by the door.

David nodded and took his usual seat next to Ryan's bed. "What is it?"

Horatio hesitated for a moment. "Your…father."

David frowned at the mention of his father. "That bastard was here earlier," he whispered, getting a rather surprised look from Horatio. "He just walked in like he owned the place and started yelling at my mother. He…he hit G…and me." He once again wrapped an arm around his stomach as he spoke. "Calleigh finally got him to leave, but it was terrible."

Horatio nodded. He wasn't aware that Gerard had dropped in before he came to the lab. He was also a little shocked to hear that the man was that abusive. He knew that Ryan had never really been comfortable talking about his father, and now he understood why. "David…your father came by the lab earlier."

David looked up, and little confused. "Why?"

Horatio sighed. "David…your father is Richard's lawyer."

David went about three shades paler as he let the new information sink in. he put his head in his hands and groaned slightly. "What are we going to do?"

Horatio stood and approached David, putting his hand on his shoulder. "We're going to do everything in our power to prove him wrong. We're going to put Richard away for a very long time."

David nodded slowly and looked at Ryan. "Ok," he barely whispered.

Horatio looked to Eric. "We should get back to the lab, we have to work extra hard on this one…I'm not about to let Richard get away with this."

David thanked Horatio and Eric and stood as they left. He simply stood in silence for a moment, still processing the fact that his own father was turning against him and representing the man who had to tried to kill him and Ryan. He turned to Ryan and took his hand in his own. "Ryan…I'm not going to let anything else happen to you, ok? Horatio and them are going to win that case, and everything is going to go away. Nobody can hurt you anymore…I'm here." He gently ran his hand through Ryan's hair and swallowed. He was about to speak again when there was a soft knock on the door. He turned to face an unfamiliar looking doctor. "Yes?"

The doctor smiled and walked into the room. "Are you Ryan's brother, David?"

David nodded and shook the doctor's hand. "Yes, you're his doctor, right?"

"Correct," the doctor said, opening his folder. "I remember Ryan from the last time he was here."

David looked a little confused. "When was that?"

The doctor frowned a little. "Oh, he hasn't told you? I treated Ryan almost two years ago when he was shot in the eye with a nail gun. He almost lost his vision."

David suddenly felt dizzy and had to sit down. He had no clue that this had happened to Ryan. "Oh…no, he…never told me that." He was utterly shocked that Ryan had failed to mention that he was shot in the eye with a nail gun.

The doctor looked at David. "Well, I come with good news though. The results from the last set of tests that were run on your brother came in today. It looks like he should be waking up soon."

David looked up quickly, his eyes wide. "Really?! When?!" He was standing once again.

The doctor smiled a little. "It looks like a matter of days, actually. Quite possibly before the weekend." He hesitated for a moment. "But, there is the possibility that he will be mentally affected. I understand he had a rough couple of days before he was injured, and the attack must have been traumatizing. If you're going to take him home you're going to have to take very good care of him until he fully recovers."

David nodded, tears coming to his eyes. He was so happy that Ryan would be waking up soon. He thanked the doctor as he left, and then approached Ryan's bed again. Although the information on Ryan being shot by a nail gun still lingered, he was able to focus on the fact that he would wake up soon. He once again took Ryan's hand. "Hear that, buddy? You're gonna wake up soon. I'm gonna take you home and watch over you. And Calleigh will be there too, and the kids and G. you'll have all of us, ok?" He smiled a little, knowing he had to call Gianna and the others to tell them the good news. But right now he wanted the alone time with his brother. He squeezed Ryan's hand a little tighter. "It's gonna be ok."

**TBC**

**Ok, hopefully that chapter was a little longer. So, David not only found out that his dad was representing Richard, he found out about Ryan's incident with the nail gun, which will be mentioned more in later chapters. Not sure how many more chapters are coming, but keep reading, and reviews are awesome!! **


	22. Wake Up Call

-1**Next chapter! Again apologizing for the wait, I'm juggling this story, two others, and babysitting my riot of a 3-year-old niece, haha! So I hope you enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to review! **

**PS: Don't get too excited by the title of this chapter, hehe! **

Wake Up Call

_Recap_

_David nodded, tears coming to his eyes. He was so happy that Ryan would be waking up soon. He thanked the doctor as he left, and then approached Ryan's bed again. Although the information on Ryan being shot by a nail gun still lingered, he was able to focus on the fact that he would wake up soon. He once again took Ryan's hand. "Hear that, buddy? You're gonna wake up soon. I'm gonna take you home and watch over you. And Calleigh will be there too, and the kids and G. you'll have all of us, ok?" He smiled a little, knowing he had to call Gianna and the others to tell them the good news. But right now he wanted the alone time with his brother. He squeezed Ryan's hand a little tighter. "It's gonna be ok."_

Calleigh paced back and forth in her ballistics lab. She had just been informed by Horatio that Gerard Wolfe was representing Richard in the up and coming trial, and needless to say she was less than pleased. It was bad enough that she was worried sick about Ryan, but now she also had to worry about this. If they did not win this case, Ryan and David would be put in danger once again. _I'm not going to let that man get away with this, I have to protect Ryan and David_. She finally seated herself at the small desk and put her head in her hands. She knew she would have to go on trial as a witness, not only to Gianna, the kids, and her own kidnapping but Ryan's shooting as well. She sighed as she remembered the horrid details of Ryan being shot, a nightmare that had been haunting her the past several nights. She wished he would just wake up and make everything better. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when her cell phone rang. "Duquense."

_"Calleigh? It's David."_

Calleigh sat up and smiled a little. "Hi, Dave, how are you doing?"

_"Good…hey, I have some really great news. Ryan's doctor came by earlier and told me he should be waking up sometime this week."_

Calleigh practically jumped from her seat, nearly knocking it over. "What?! This week?! Oh my god, David, that's great!" She sat back down, tears of joy coming to her eyes. "I'll be there as soon as I can, I have to speak to Horatio about something first. Have you called G yet?"

_"Yes, she was very happy as well. Calleigh…one question…um…"_

Calleigh brushed away a couple of stray hairs from her face, confused by David's hesitation. "What is it?"

_"Calleigh…how come Ryan never told me he was shot in the eye with a nail gun? The doctor mentioned it to me."_

Calleigh sighed and closed her eyes momentarily. She thought back to when Ryan had been shot, and she remembered him practically begging her not to tell any of his family. _My brother, he is very protective, he wouldn't understand_ she remembered him saying to her. "David…he didn't think…he didn't think you would understand. He told me you were very protective."

David was silent for a moment before he answered. _"Oh…I just don't understand why he would keep something like that from me. I can understand from Mom, and certainly from Dad…but not me."_

Calleigh frowned a little. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way, David. But Ryan really wanted to keep that a secret." She looked up when she noticed Horatio entering the room. "Hey, David, Horatio is here, I'm going to come by the hospital later ok?"

_"Ok…good luck with the case, Calleigh. We need all the help we can get right now."_

"I know…I'll stop by later, see you then." She hung up her phone and turned to face Horatio. "David said Ryan's doctor told him he should be waking up any day now."

Horatio smiled a little. "That's good…I knew he would pull through."

Calleigh nodded and smiled a little too. "I knew he could do it." She was momentarily lost in thought for a moment. She finally looked back up. "What's the news?"

Horatio leaned forward a little and shifted his weight to the other foot. "I understand that you are willing to testify as a witness?"

Calleigh nodded. "Anything I can do to put that maniac away."

Horatio nodded. "Calleigh…I know you won't like this, but we are also going to have to ask Mrs. Wolfe and her daughter to testify as well."

Calleigh froze momentarily. "But Horatio…Carly is so little, she won't understand! And I really don't think Gianna and David will be up for that…it's still a little too soon."

"I understand, Calleigh, but they are crucial to the investigation. They were kidnapped by Richard, and I'm sure Carly will remember his face once she sees him. I know it might scare her, but it's all we can do to help David and Ryan."

Calleigh nodded, thinking for a moment. "I'll…tell David about it when I get to the hospital."

Horatio nodded slowly and squeezed her shoulder. "I know this will be hard, Calleigh, but we'll all get through this. And we will all be here to help Ryan when he wakes up."

Calleigh nodded and simply stood there as Horatio left the room. She slowly gathered up some of her things and left the lab. She wasn't quite sure how she was going to tell David his wife and child would also have to testify. She knew it would be painful enough for him to get up on the stand in front of his father, but seeing his wife and daughter up there might be too much for him to handle. She quickly headed out to her car, praying for the best.

CALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYAN

David watched Carly play with Danny on the floor in Ryan's hospital room, a small smile spread across his face. He looked up when Gianna reentered the room with two cups of coffee. "Hey, there."

Gianna smiled and set down the coffee, just in time to be scooped into David's arms. She giggled a little as he kissed her on the cheek. "My, you're happy today, aren't you?" She reached up and kissed him on the lips, smiling when she pulled away. "I'm glad…it wasn't any fun seeing you so upset about everything." She hugged him closer to her and sighed. "I'm glad Ryan will be waking up soon."

David nodded into her shoulder. "Me too, I can't wait to take him home." He frowned a little. "But…I just hope he won't be…different."

Gianna frowned a little and looked at him. "Even if his memories affect him a little more than usual, he'll still be your brother. I'm sure he'll be up and cracking jokes again in no time."

David smiled a little at the thought, but quickly frowned again and looked over at Ryan. "When his doctor came earlier, he told me he treated Ryan once before, a couple of years ago. He was working a case and he…was shot in the eye with a nail gun."

Gianna gasped a little and looked at David in shock. She took his hand in hers and held it tightly. "Why didn't he ever tell you?"

David looked down at her sadly. "Calleigh told me he didn't want to tell me, that I wouldn't handle it well. He thought I wouldn't understand…" He looked at Ryan once more. "I just wish he would have told me."

"I know," Gianna said softly, pulling David into a hug once more. "But don't mention it to him for a while after he wakes up, he shouldn't have to think of any more painful memories."

David nodded and hugged her tighter, looking at his kids over her shoulder. They looked so happy and carefree, playing with their toys on the floor. He remembered back to when he and Ryan were young and would play on the floor with their toys. Of course their joy was always short lived, for when their father returned home he would force them from the room so he could fight with their mother. He looked up when he noticed Calleigh enter the room. "Calleigh, hi."

"Hi," Calleigh replied, smiling at David and Gianna. She peered over at Ryan momentarily before looking back. "There is…something that I have to discuss with you two. It's about the upcoming trial."

David and Gianna nodded and took a seat. David spoke up first. "Is is about my father?"

Calleigh shook her head. "No, it's about Gianna and Carly. Horatio…wants you two to go on the stand and testify."

Gianna frowned and looked down a her daughter. "But…but-"

"No," David said quickly, standing and walking to the other side of the room. "I don't want them up there in front of my father."

Calleigh frowned, she knew this would happen. "David, I understand, but-"

"No, Calleigh, I won't have it!" He turned to face her, fear and anger in his eyes. "I won't have my father beat them down, it's not right. I don't want to see them hurt again."

Calleigh stood but remained where in her spot. "I understand, David, but they are crucial for the trial. They were both kidnapped by Richard and will be able to identify him."

David sighed, reaching down to pick up Carly. "But…Calleigh, she is so young, what if it scares her? My father will definitely frighten her as well, she shouldn't have to do this." He hugged Carly closer to him as he looked sadly at Calleigh. "Isn't there any other way?"

"I'm sorry, no," Calleigh said softly. "The jury will be more likely to take your side if we put Carly up there. They'll see her as more vulnerable and it will make it harder for them to believe Richard."

Gianna finally stood and faced David. "Davey…it's ok, we can do it." She put her hand on his arm when he looked at her in mild shock. "It's what's best for you and Ryan, and if it is going to help put this guy away, we can do it."

David nodded slowly and finally looked back at Calleigh. "Ok," he said quietly. He sat down and looked over at Ryan. "Ok, they can do it. But if things get to hectic I want them to stop."

Calleigh nodded. "I understand." She looked up at Gianna. "Horatio would like to see you and Carly at the lab as soon as possible."

Gianna nodded and looked down at David. "We can go now." She knelt down next to David and took his face in her hands. "Davey, everything will be ok. You'll see." She kissed him on the lips before lifting Carly from his arms. "We'll be back later." She gathered her things and left the room.

Calleigh turned to follow, but looked back at David. He had picked up Danny, and was cradling the small boy in his arms and cooing to him. She smiled down at him. "David…I promise everything will be ok."

David looked up at her and smiled a little. "I know…I trust in you and Horatio." He looked over at Ryan momentarily, then down at his own son. "It's really hard how this system operates, they're willing to put a small child on the stand in front of a murderer…" He looked up at Calleigh. "Calleigh, I'm afraid for my little girl."

Calleigh nodded. "I know, but it will all be over soon, I promise." With that, she left the room and walked down the hall towards the exit.

David leaned back in his chair, cradling the now sleeping baby in his arms. Deep down he was terrified of Gianna and Carly going on trial, more afraid of that than the fact that he too would have to get up on the stand and face a jury, his father, and Richard. He knew his father would thoroughly enjoy tearing him down in front of everyone. _I won't let that son of a bitch win, I've been through too much to let him get away with this_. He turned to look out the window and sighed. The trial was on Thursday, and it was going to be a long week.

**TBC**

**Ok, so I have an idea of how the trial is going to go, and I've been working it over in my mind, and I like it so far, haha! So I hope you all liked this chapter, there should be at least one more before I leave for Mexico, and I might make it a cliffy…so review and I'll think about it! **


	23. Trial Day Part 1

-1**I promised a chapter before I leave for Mexico, so here it is! Reviews are cool!**

Trial Day Part 1

_Recap_

_David leaned back in his chair, cradling the now sleeping baby in his arms. Deep down he was terrified of Gianna and Carly going on trial, more afraid of that than the fact that he too would have to get up on the stand and face a jury, his father, and Richard. He knew his father would thoroughly enjoy tearing him down in front of everyone. I won't let that son of a bitch win, I've been through too much to let him get away with this. He turned to look out the window and sighed. The trial was on Thursday, and it was going to be a long week._

Thursday came way to quickly for David and the others. The trial was at 2:00 in the afternoon, he was nervous, and Ryan had not woken up yet.

David sighed as he stood in front of the standing mirror in their bedroom. He was dressed in black pants and a black dress shirt with a matching tie. His black shoes were shined to perfection, he had to admit that he was a little OCD as well, just not as bad as Ryan. He straightened his tie for the hundredth time and checked himself over. He had lost some weight since he had been in the hospital, and the black clothing made him look small and ill looking. He also felt a little sick, and had not been able to eat breakfast that morning. He finally looked up when Gianna came back into the room.

"Davey, are you ok?" she asked. She walked over to him and put her arms around his shoulder, looking in the mirror as well. She was wearing a more colorful outfit, a knee length, pale green skirt with a matching blouse and tan heels. She looked into his eyes in the mirror and noticed how sad he looked. "Davey, sweetie, it will all be over soon."

David looked at her over his shoulder and frowned. "I just wish it had never happened in the first place, then we wouldn't have to go through all this. Especially you and Carly." He turned and took her in his arms, holding her tightly. "Just be careful up there today, ok? If you feel uncomfortable just stop."

Gianna nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "Everything will be ok. I explained to Carly what she has to do."

David looked towards the door in concern. "How is she?"

"She is a little scared, but I told her Horatio and the other people from the lab will be there and it calmed her down a bit. She doesn't know Richard is going to be there, and I hope your father isn't too hard on her."

David frowned in anger. "I can't believe he would turn his back on us like this. I mean, he has terrorized the family before, but nothing like this. It's almost impossible to even think of."

Gianna nodded and looked to the door. "It's almost time to go, we are supposed to meet Calleigh a half an hour before the trial starts. I'll go get Carly and Danny, can you start the car?"

David nodded and kissed her before she left the room. He stood in place for a moment longer before beginning to leave as well. _I hope to god this trial goes well…for us and Ryan_.

CALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYAN

Calleigh sat at the red light and drummed her fingers nervously on the steering wheel. _Odd that I'm nervous, I'm so used to going on the stand._ She immediately sensed it was because this trial involved Ryan and those he loved. If anything went wrong, if Richard went free, she wouldn't know what to do. There would be no way of keeping Ryan and his family safe. Once the light turned green, she drove forward. She was only about five minutes from the courthouse, but she picked up speed as if she were going to be a half and hour late.

Once she got there, she parked in the back lot and sat in the car for a moment. She went over her notes in her mind, preparing herself for whatever would be thrown at her on the stand. She was also prepared to face Gerard Wolfe, more than happy to prove him wrong. She wasn't even sure if she was going on the stand today, but she knew she had to be mentally prepared no matter what. She finally got out of the car and headed for the front entrance. She looked up and saw David, Gianna, and the kids walking up the steps to the courthouse as well. "Hey."

David looked up and smiled slightly. "Hi." Once they all caught up to her, he put his hand on her arm. "Are you ready?"

Calleigh nodded. "Yes, I am certain we are going to win this trial." She looked at David. "For Ryan."

David nodded, and the group walked into the courthouse.

CALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYAN

Gianna shifted in her seat. She was up on the stand, in front of the jury and the team from the lab. She looked over at Natalia, who had little Danny in her arms. She smiled a little when she smiled, and it calmed her a little. She also looked nervously at David and Calleigh, and they looked at her hopefully. She finally turned her attention to Gerard Wolfe, he was ready to question her. "I'm ready."

Gerard smiled coyly and paced around in front of the stand for a moment, agitating her even more. "Mrs. Wolfe, I understand the story is that you and your children and Miss Duquesne over here were kidnapped from you home several weeks ago by Mr. Richard Hennessey?"

Gianna nodded. "Yes, that's true," she said a little shakily.

Gerard cleared his throat and stopped pacing. "Care to tell your version of the story?"

Gianna was silent for a moment before beginning. "We had just come home from the hospital, from visiting David. Calleigh was in the kitchen fixing the kids breakfast, and I went upstairs to get in the shower. I was hit in the back of the head with something heavy and I blacked out." She stopped for a moment and looked at David for reassurance. Once he nodded, she continued. "When I woke up, I was in this dark, cold room in what appeared to be a factory of some sort. Calleigh and my children were there as well."

Gerard nodded. "So…you never actually saw who hit you in the back of the head? You just assumed it was Richard?"

Gianna hesitated for a moment, and she head their lawyer object to the question. The judge overruled it, and Gerard continued.

"Mrs. Wolfe, do you really know who hit you?"

"I…I…no, I just knew it was Richard though."

"_How_ do you know?"

David, who had been sitting rather still the whole time, shifted in his seat and looked to his lawyer urgently. "Please, do something."

The lady stood and cleared her throat. "You Honor, if I may cut in for a moment?"

The judge nodded. "Yes, make it quick though."

She nodded and continued. "Is it really necessary to continue questioning the witness on whether or not she was attack by Mr. Hennessey? She made it clear in her statement earlier that she saw the man in the factory, and he admitted to her that he took them from their home."

Gerard turned sharply at glared at the lady. "I think it's necessary that we get to the bottom of this and find out what really happened," he snapped. He turned back to Gianna. "So you can't be certain if it was indeed Richard who attacked you in your home."

Gianna finally shook her head, a tear rolling down her cheek. "No," she said quietly.

Gerard nodded. "Right then, can we have the next witness please? The girl?"

Gianna sat back down, tears rolling down her face. She wrapped her arms around David and buried her head in his shoulder. He held her tightly, glaring daggers at Gerard over her shoulder. He watched as their lawyer helped little Carly up onto the stand. The poor child looked terrified, and he felt terrible for agreeing to make her go up there.

The lady, whose name was Ms. Channer, smiled at Carly warmly. "Sweetie, we are going to ask you a couple of questions, ok?"

Carly nodded slowly, looking scared. "Ok."

Ms. Channer stood still in front of the stand. "Carly, sweetie, is it true that you and your Mommy, little brother, and Miss Calleigh were taken from your home a couple weeks ago by a man?" She waited as Carly nodded. "Can you point out that man in this room?" She stepped aside, clearing the view of everyone in the courtroom.

Carly shook a little in her seat as she looked over the courtroom. She spotted Richard in his seat, staring dumbly at her. She pointed her small finger at him. "Right der, that man. He hurt my daddy and Uncle Ryan!"

Gerard looked around as the jury and other members of the court murmured things to each other. "Objection!"

"Sustained," said the judge. "Ms. Channer, please continue."

Ms. Channer nodded and looked back at Carly. "Sweetie, how did this man take you from your home."

Carly thought for a moment before answering. "Miss Calleigh went upstairs to see Mommy. He came down wit dem, dey were sleeping. He gwabbed me and Danny and…and…" she suddenly started crying.

"Get her down from there, please!" David suddenly stood.

"Let the girl finish!" Gerard yelled back, standing to face David.

"Both of you, sit down!" the judge yelled. He looked over at Carly who was weeping. "Sweetie, please finish your story and you can be done."

Carly wiped away some tears and looked sadly at Ms. Channer. "He…put us in a big van and dwove away. Den he put us in a big, scary room and yelled and told us to be quiet."

Ms. Channer nodded. "Ok, I think that is all we need today. You can sit down, sweetie."

Carly practically leaped down from the stand and ran crying into David's open arms.

"Court will reconvene at 9:00 AM on Monday," the judge called out, beating his gavel on the stand. Everyone quickly rose and shuffled about.

David held Carly close to him. "Sweetie, it's ok, you don't have to go up there anymore, ok? It's all over, don't be scared."

"You're lucky at least to kid can properly identify someone," Gerard cracked, staring coyly at the two.

David glared at him and held his crying daughter closer. "Stay the hell away from my family."

Gerard grinned. "I won't have any issue with that. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to have a little chat with my client." He picked up his brief case and headed out, following the guards that were leading Richard away.

David looked down at Carly and wiped away some of her tears. He looked over at Gianna, who had just re-approached with Danny in her arms. "Let's go home, I think we all need to rest. He put his arm around her and led her to the team.

"Horatio looked over Gianna. "You did well up there, Mrs. Wolfe."

Gianna nodded. "Thank you…I just wish I could have said that I really knew it was him."

Horatio nodded. "They'll understand." He looked down at Carly. "And you, little lady, did a marvelous job."

Carly smiled a little through her tears. "Tank you, Mr. H."

Horatio smiled down at the girl, then looked back up to the rest of them. "Go home and get some rest, we can discuss some things at the lab tomorrow. We might be able to-" He was cut off when David's phone started ringing.

"Oh, I'm sorry," David apologized quickly. He grabbed his phone and answered. "This is David." He stood for a moment listening to the person on the other end of the phone. He suddenly paled, and had to lean against the wall. "What?"

Gianna looked at him in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Oh…ok, we'll be right there." He hung up the phone and simply stared at it for moment. Then he looked up, tears in his eyes. "That was the doctor…something's wrong with Ryan."

**TBC**

**I know, I'm mean. I made a cliffy and I won't be in the country for 7 days to make another chapter. But I promise I will try to write some while I am away, and should have a new chapter up soon after I get back. Reviews are cool!! **


	24. Afraid

-1**I'm finally getting the next chapter up! Sorry it took ridiculously long, but I just had a very long (yet strangely fun) week of University band camp, and I am beat. Plus my ears are ringing from my piccolo…but anyway, here is the next chapter! Please review!!**

Afraid

_Recap_

_Horatio smiled down at the girl, then looked back up to the rest of them. "Go home and get some rest, we can discuss some things at the lab tomorrow. We might be able to-" He was cut off when David's phone started ringing._

_"Oh, I'm sorry," David apologized quickly. He grabbed his phone and answered. "This is David." He stood for a moment listening to the person on the other end of the phone. He suddenly paled, and had to lean against the wall. "What?"_

_Gianna looked at him in concern. "What's wrong?"_

_"Oh…ok, we'll be right there." He hung up the phone and simply stared at it for moment. Then he looked up, tears in his eyes. "That was the doctor…something's wrong with Ryan."_

The team followed Gianna and David to the hospital. Gianna had to drive because David was so worked up about Ryan's condition that he was shaking uncontrollably and tearing up. He sat in the passengers seat and forced back tears, holding Gianna's free hand tightly as they drove to the hospital. _Ryan, I hope you're ok. I don't know what is wrong with you, but you have to get better and come home._ He looked up and swallowed hard when they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital.

Gianna, David and the kids rushed in, followed by Calleigh and the rest of the team. David was the first one to the counter. "I'm here for Ryan, Ryan Wolfe, is he ok?"

The nurse looked up at him and checked her papers. "Room 217, the doctor is looking at him now."

The group rushed to room 217 and stopped outside the door. They held back and let David go in the room by himself. He felt sick when he saw Ryan's pale, helpless form on the bed. Even though he was comatose, Ryan's body was shaking, and he was making strained breathing sounds. David forced back tears and approached the doctor. "Doctor…is he ok?"

The doctor turned and looked at him. "I'm not entirely sure yet, Mr. Wolfe. This is something I have not seen in a long while, very rare actually. His body seems to be reacting strangely to the coma, his breathing is labored. We have to keep a close eye on him for a while. It's…rather serious." He lowered his voice a little as if he were about to tell a secret. "If this continues much longer, I'm afraid we might lose him."

David's stomach dropped and he felt dizzy. He had to sit down quickly, and put is head in his hands. "Oh no, no ,no…this is all my fault. Not my little brother."

The doctor frowned and put his hand on David's shoulder. "We are going to do everything we can, Mr. Wolfe. How about you sit in here with him for a while, let him sense that you are near him."

David nodded and slowly walked over to Ryan's bed as the doctor momentarily slipped out to explain the condition to the others. He took Ryan's hand, panicking slightly every time Ryan heaved or started shaking a little. "Ryan…I don't know what's happening to you, but you have to fight it. You can't leave me, you have to wake up and come home. I'm right here, I'm not going to abandon you, not again…" His voice cracked on the last sentence. He stared at Ryan as a tear escaped down his cheek. "I love you, Ry. I'm not gonna hurt you or abandon you anymore. If I lose you…I'll never forgive myself." He put his head down on the bed and clung tighter to Ryan's hand, crying softly.

CALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYAN

Calleigh sat on the couch in the waiting room at a complete loss for words. After the doctor had briefed them on Ryan's condition, she felt as if her whole world had come crashing down. She kept wondering if things would be different if she had noticed Ryan's feelings for her sooner. She thought back to a time when he had made it so obvious that he liked her, and she had seen right through it.

_"Hey, Cal, wait up!" Ryan called, rushing down the hall to catch up to her. He finally caught up and smiled at her. "You walk really fast, you know that?"_

_Calleigh giggled and smiled at him. "This is my normal pace, what are you talking about? Slowpoke…" She grinned at him._

_He smiled back shyly and looked down. "Hey, look, what you did in that interrogation today, that was really something. I've never seen you make a grown man cry before…it was nuts."_

_Calleigh beamed and looked at him. "Really? Ryan, you're so sweet." _

_He shrugged and smiled a little again. "Look, um…you wanna go out for a drink or something?"_

_She frowned and looked at him. "Oh, Ryan, I really have to get home. It's been a really long day, maybe sometime next week?" _

_Ryan's face fell a little and he nodded. "Oh, ok, yeah I guess so." He hesitated for a moment. "Um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." He quickly turned and walked away, leaving Calleigh in utter confusion._

Calleigh sighed, realizing that she never did ask Ryan out for drinks the following week. Then again, he didn't ask her again for a while either. He probably figured she would say no again. She frowned, mentally slapping herself for being so blind to Ryan's feelings for her. _Maybe if I had said yes, we would have been together and this mess wouldn't have happened. Ryan would be ok and we would be together at home right now, happy and everything…but I really messed this up. _She looked up towards Ryan's room, spotting David still sitting in the chair by Ryan's bed. The sad look on David's face upset her to no end. She just wished this would all be over so David could be happy again and she could have Ryan back. _I miss you, Ryan._

"Calleigh, are you alright?"

Calleigh looked up to see Horatio standing in front of her. "Oh, hi, H. Yeah I…I just need some time to think about all of this."

Horatio nodded and sat down next to her. "Calleigh…you know Ryan is a fighter. He will come out of this." He looked at her, noticing the sad expression on her face. "But you have to be strong for him too. He has David, he needs to know he has you too."

Calleigh nodded and wiped her eyes. "I know, Horatio, I just-"

"RYAN!"

Calleigh and Horatio jumped up and rushed into Ryan's room. David was standing over Ryan's terribly still form, pale and shaking. Horatio hastened over to his side. "What happened?" Just as he asked the question, Ryan flat-lined. "Oh no…Calleigh, get the doctor!"

David cried out and tried to shake Ryan awake. "Ryan! Don't do this! Please!" He looked at Horatio, tears rolling down his face. "Horatio, I'm losing him! I'm losing my brother!"

Horatio took him by the shoulders and held him still. "No, David, you're not going to lose your brother. The doctors are going to help him, he is going to be ok."

David sobbed and suddenly collapsed into Horatio's arms as the doctor and Calleigh came rushing into the room. The doctor rushed over to the bed and looked over Ryan. Then he started calling out orders to the nurses that were now rushing into the room. Soon the four people had surrounded Ryan's limp form, blocking David's view of him.

"No, Ryan," David whimpered as Horatio set him gently in a chair. He swallowed hard and watched the doctors work on Ryan. Every second that passed that Ryan wasn't breathing scared him even more. He couldn't lose Ryan, he just couldn't. "Ryan…please wake up…please come back." He waited even longer as the doctors did everything they could to revive Ryan. He was oblivious to the rest of the team in the door behind him, and Calleigh trembling and crying at his side. Gianna had also come up beside him and taken his hand in hers. He squeezed his eyes shut and cried. "Ryan…I'm so sorry…I'm so-"

All of a sudden, Ryan's eyes shot open and he bolted upright, gasping for air. He quickly crashed back down to the bed, heaving for air.

David nearly passed out at the sight of Ryan waking up so suddenly. He rushed over to the side of the bed. "Ryan? Ryan! Oh my god, you're ok! I'm so happy you're ok." He peered down at Ryan as he began to breath more calmly. "Ryan, are you ok?"

Ryan looked up at David in pure confusion. His confusion suddenly turned to fear, and he suddenly screamed out loud. "No! Please, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen!"

David looked confused. He gently brushed Ryan's cheek. "Sorry about what? Ryan…are you ok?"

Ryan suddenly began to cry weakly. "Please…don't hate me, don't hate me…"

David's heart clenched. He suddenly remembered what the doctor had told him earlier about Ryan's memories affecting him more than usual. He swallowed hard and stared down at Ryan. _He thinks I hate him_.

**TBC**

**Sorry if the ending was dumb, but I'm whipped form band. The next chapter should be up sometime next week, depending on how much time I have in between my classes when I am not studying. I like reviews! **


	25. Not True

Yeesh! Sorry for the ridiculously long wait for this chapter. I have had practically no weekends as I am in the marching band and travel for the games. Also, being an Education major, I have a whole ton of work and have hardly any time to work on these updates. But here the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. R&R!

Not True

_All of a sudden, Ryan's eyes shot open and he bolted upright, gasping for air. He quickly crashed back down to the bed, heaving for air._

_David nearly passed out at the sight of Ryan waking up so suddenly. He rushed over to the side of the bed. "Ryan? Ryan! Oh my god, you're ok! I'm so happy you're ok." He peered down at Ryan as he began to breath more calmly. "Ryan, are you ok?"_

_Ryan looked up at David in pure confusion. His confusion suddenly turned to fear, and he suddenly screamed out loud. "No! Please, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen!"_

_David looked confused. He gently brushed Ryan's cheek. "Sorry about what? Ryan…are you ok?"_

_Ryan suddenly began to cry weakly. "Please…don't hate me, don't hate me…"_

_David's heart clenched. He suddenly remembered what the doctor had told him earlier about Ryan's memories affecting him more than usual. He swallowed hard and stared down at Ryan. __He thinks I hate him__._

David looked at Ryan in sheer disbelief, tears slowly rolling down his face as he watched Ryan cry softly, hiding his face behind his hands. "R-Ryan…what are you…talking about?"

Ryan peeked out at David, trembling slightly when he did so. "I…I didn't mean…for it to happen…the shots and the k-kidnapping…please don't hate me!"

David swallowed hard and backed up. "Ry…I…I" He could not finish his sentence, turning quickly and rushing out the door.

"David!" Gianna called, rushing out after him.

Calleigh stood in silent shock and stared at Ryan. Part of her was relieved that he was awake and ok, but the other part was curious and upset that he though David actually hated him. She hoped the injuries had not affected his memory of her, when she turned him down so many times. Once the doctors were done looking over him and adjusting a few things to calm him down, she slowly approached his bed. She took his hand in hers, causing him to look at her. "Ryan, sweetie?"

Ryan sniffled and looked up at her. "Cal?"

Calleigh sighed with relief and sat down on the edge of his bed. "Sweetie, I missed you so much…are you ok?"

Ryan swallowed and nodded slowly. "I was…a warehouse…Richard…you and G and the kids…Horatio…"

Calleigh put her finger to his lips to shush him. "Everything and everyone is ok, Ryan. You saved us." She leaned over and kissed him gently.

Ryan kissed her back, reaching up slowly to wrap his arms around her. He realized it was a mistake when pain jolted through his upper body. He whimpered and dropped his arms back down to the bed.

Calleigh frowned and stroked his hair. "You're going to be in pain for a while, sweetie, you need to rest. Do you want me to get the doctor to get you some more pain meds?"

Ryan nodded slowly, stopping Calleigh before she turned to leave. "Cal…did they get him?"

Calleigh nodded and squeezed his hand lightly. "You should have seen. Horatio shot him in the leg and then arrested him on the spot."

Ryan smiled slightly before leaning back into the pillows. "Good," he said quietly.

Calleigh smiled and kissed him lightly before leaving the room to find the doctor. Once she was in the hall, she sighed with relief. Ryan had no bad memories of her as far as she was concerned. She turned a corner and stopped short. She saw David sitting on a couch, his face in his hands, crying heavily. His body shook with sobs as he choked out Ryan's name every once in a while. Gianna was knelt down beside him her arms around him and gently stroking his hair. She slowly approached them. "Is he ok?"

Gianna looked up at Calleigh sadly. "He's so upset…he didn't expect this to happen to Ryan…none of us did. It's tearing him apart." She looked back down at David when he shuddered, the result of another sob. "I don't know what to tell him, I'm afraid he is going to make himself sick."

Calleigh nodded slowly and watched David. "Maybe you should take him back in there again, see if anything changes?"

Gianna thought about it for a moment and finally nodded. "Maybe that would be a good idea."

Calleigh nodded and walked off down the hall. She peered over her shoulder to notice that Gianna had gotten David off the couch and was walking him back to Ryan's room. _I hope everything is ok._

CALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYANCALLEIGHRYAN

David sighed and wiped his eyes. He walked slowly into Ryan's room. He froze momentarily when Ryan looked up at him, a glint of fear I his eyes. "R-Ryan?"

Ryan looked at him and swallowed slightly, unsure of whether or not to freak out again. He felt slightly bad for yelling earlier, causing David to run out. He also felt scared after he left. "Dave…"

David hesitated for a moment before slowly approaching the bed. He sat down on the edge once he realized Ryan seemed calm. He simply stared at Ryan, taking comfort in him looking back up at him. He wasn't quite sure what to say. "I…I…"

Ryan noticed his hesitation and frowned. Then again, he wasn't sure what to say either. He swallowed and finally cleared his throat. "Are…you ok?"

David nodded slowly, looking to the floor. He instinctively wrapped an arm around his stomach. "Yeah…but I've been so worried about you. Are you ok?"

Ryan nodded, even though David wasn't looking at him. "Yeah." He wondered if David was really mad at him.

As if he could read his mind, David looked up at Ryan. "Ryan…about that fight we had before…you know."

Ryan nodded slowly, fear welling up inside him. Was David going to flip out on him again? Tell him he hated him and wished he were dead? He wondered about the tears in his eyes. "Are you still…mad at me?"

David frowned and looked up at him. "Ryan, I was never mad at you…I…overreacted. I was scared and…" He put his head in his hands and fought back tears. He finally looked up at Ryan as a tear escaped down his cheek. "Ryan, you're my brother. I love you so much…I was never mad at you."

Ryan looked at him, swallowing the lump in his throat and forcing back tears. He knew how sincere David sounded, and he believed him. "I…love you too, Dave."

David smiled slightly as more tears fell down his face. He reached over and pulled Ryan into a light hug, smiling more when he felt Ryan hug him back. "Everything is going to be ok," he said quietly.

Ryan nodded and looked him over. He was a little concerned that he lost some weight, and he seemed rather pale. "Why are you all dressed up?"

David swallowed and looked down at his dress clothes that he was still wearing. "The first part of the trial was today…against Richard."

Ryan paled slightly and looked up at him. "How did it go?"

David frowned, slight anger in his eyes. "They put Carly on the stand…and they made her cry. Ryan…Dad is Richard's lawyer."

Ryan gasped and his eyes went wide. He was suddenly very afraid, and also very angry. "Why…would he do that?"

"Because he's a heartless bastard who wants nothing but to see us go down," David said tightly. He looked up and noticed the fear in Ryan's eyes. He took his hand and squeezed it lightly. "But we are going to get through this, we are going to win. We can't let them get away with this."

Ryan nodded, looking up when he realized Calleigh was reentering the room with a doctor. He smiled at her slightly, and then looked back down at David. "When is the trial set to continue?"

"Soon," David said quietly. "But now that you are awake, they will probably want your side of the story too." Realizing this made him upset, and he looked back down at the floor.

Ryan nodded slowly, watching as the doctor started towards the bed. "I was-" He was cut off when he heard a very loud banging sound. He suddenly gasped and went very pale. "NO!" he screamed, releasing David's hand and attempting to hide under the covers. "NO! Not again, please!"

"Ryan?!" David exclaimed, leaping to his feet. He looked at the doctor. "What's happening?!"

The doctor frowned. "It's part of the effects he will be suffering from after his attack. Loud noises might startle him, making him think he is hearing gunshots or something. You will just have to calm him down, maybe move him to another room. All we can do now is give him a sedative to help him relax."

David nodded and gently took hold of Ryan, who was trembling and crying under the covers. "Ry…Ry, it's ok, it was just a door slamming, you're ok. Please come out now. It's ok."

Ryan slowly stopped crying and peeked out from the covers. Seeing David's concerned look, he lowered the covers and reached out for him. He sighed and shuddered when David took him gently in his arms, it comforted him. He also noticed the doctor had put something in his IV. He was starting to feel sleepy. "Sorry, Dave," he mumbled, the sedatives already at work.

"It's ok, Ry," David said quietly, still holding Ryan close and rubbing his back. "Just rest now, I'll be right here." He held onto him until he could tell he was sleeping. He gently set him back down on the bed and sighed. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, realizing it was Gianna.

"He'll be ok, David," Gianna said. "When we can take him home, we will take god care of him. He knows you're there."

David smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah," he said quietly. He sat back and watched over Ryan, fearing the upcoming trial and the idea of facing his father once again.

**TBC**

**Sorry for the slight stupidity of this chapter, but I went a long time with out typing and slightly forgot what I had already posted. Hopefully the next chapter will be up a lot sooner. Reviews are cool!**


	26. Going Home

**Ok, so remember what I said about the next chapter being posted soon? Disregard that, haha! Here is chapter 26, reviews are cool.**

Going Home

_Recap_

"_It's ok, Ry," David said quietly, still holding Ryan close and rubbing his back. "Just rest now, I'll be right here." He held onto him until he could tell he was sleeping. He gently set him back down on the bed and sighed. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, realizing it was Gianna._

"_He'll be ok, David," Gianna said. "When we can take him home, we will take god care of him. He knows you're there."_

_David smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah," he said quietly. He sat back and watched over Ryan, fearing the upcoming trial and the idea of facing his father once again._

The ride home from the hospital was rather quiet. David looked over at Ryan, noticing him staring out the window. The last couple of weeks had been difficult on him and Ryan. He stayed at the hospital most nights to watch over his little brother, waking up to him screaming due to a loud sound or nightmare. It took everything it had to calm him down, and he often found himself rocking the crying Ryan back to sleep. He was relieved when the doctors told him he could take Ryan home, even though he would have to keep a close eye on him.

He was also worried about the second part of the trial that was coming up. Sure enough, his father had heard that Ryan was no longer in a coma, and insisted that he be at the next trial. _He just wants to hurt Ryan; he is going to do everything he can to bring him down. I can't let him. _The second part of the trial was in four days, and he was afraid Ryan was not going to be ready. He didn't want to imagine Ryan falling to pieces in the courtroom.

He once again peeked over at Ryan, noticing how tired and sick he looked. He realized he probably didn't look much better himself. "Ry, when we get home, I want you to rest for a while, ok? You don't have to get up until it is time for dinner if you don't want to."

Ryan finally looked over at David. "Ok," he said quietly. He was so tired; he didn't get much sleep in the hospital because of all the noise and stuff. He was so happy to be staying with David, especially since Calleigh was right next door. He finally got over his fear of David getting mad at him again, and he was glad he was there to comfort him during the night.

David smiled a little as they pulled into the driveway. He still felt horribly guilty about putting Ryan in the position where he nearly got himself killed. He still lost sleep over it some nights. He had nightmares, some too horrible for him to forget.

_David sat on the ground crying, holding Ryan in his arms. He knew he was dying and there was nothing he could do to stop it. His blood stained his shirt as he cradled his little brother closer to him. "I'm going to protect you, Ryan, I won't let you die."_

_Ryan coughed, blood trickling down his cheek. He looked up at David. "I didn't mean to…so sorry…you should be happy that…I'm dying…all my fault."_

_David sobbed and shook his head. "NO! You can't die, please! Don't leave me here alone, Ryan!"_

"Dave?" Ryan asked, looking over at David in concern. They had parked and shut off the car, but David had a distant look in his eyes and was gripping the steering wheel for dear life. It was starting to scare him a little. "David, are you ok?"

David finally looked up at Ryan and frowned. "I'm sorry, I…was thinking about something."

Ryan nodded slowly. "You looked terrified, what's wrong?" He noticed David's hands were shaking a little now. "You're shaking, what happened?"

David swallowed and attempted to control his shaking. "I've been having…nightmares. About you and…I can't explain it. It hurts." He looked at Ryan sadly, and then looked away quickly. "Come one, let's get your stuff inside." He quickly got out of the car before Ryan could respond.

Ryan frowned and got out of the car as well. He walked back to David and put his hand on his shoulder. "Dave,"

David looked sadly at Ryan as he pulled bags out of the trunk. "What is it?"

Ryan smiled a little. "You don't have to have any nightmares, we're ok now. We are going to win at the trial. We're safe."

David smiled lightly and pulled Ryan into a hug. "I know." He eventually let Ryan go so he could grab his bags. Once they were in the house, he took Ryan's bags into the guest room.

"Uncle Ryan!" Carly squealed, rushing over to Ryan.

"Hey, sweetie," Ryan said, kneeling down and giving Carly a hug. "I missed you kiddo."

David smiled and walked into the kitchen where Gianna and Calleigh were sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey."

Gianna smiled, standing to hug him. "Hey…how is he?"

David peeked in at Ryan momentarily. "He seems ok for now, but I'm worried about him. He looks so sick."

Calleigh frowned as she looked in at Ryan. He did still look rather pale, and he had lost weight as well. He still looked very frail. "I'm going to go help him set up in the guest room so he can rest," she said, standing and moving into the living room.

Once Calleigh entered the room, Ryan looked up and smiled. "Cal, I missed you."

Calleigh couldn't help but smile widely when he said that. "I've missed you too, so much." She quickly wrapped him in a hug and held him tightly, smiling once more when he held her tighter to him. "Let's go get you set up I the guest room, ok?"

Ryan nodded and held her hand as he followed her to the guest room. He looked over her, noticing she looked happy yet distressed at the same time. "Cal, are you ok?"

Calleigh's smile faltered for a moment before she looked back up at Ryan she cleared her throat and grabbed at the sheets as she spoke. "I've um…I've been kind of a train wreck since you were gone." She frowned and looked away as tears formed in her eyes. "I thought I lost you."

Ryan quickly dropped he bag he was holding and wrapped his arms tightly around her, wiping away her tears. "Cal, I'm here now, you haven't lost me and you never will. "I love you."

Calleigh swallowed and looked up at him. "I love you too." She reached up and kissed him passionately, tightening her hold on him to deepen the kiss. She didn't want to let go of him ever, and it seemed like he didn't want to let her go either. She went willingly when he backed her against the wall. She was just about to go for his shirt when she heard David out in the hallway.

"You guys ok in there?" David asked, knocking on the door.

"Yeah, fine, Dave," Ryan called back, trying to control his laughter. He kissed Calleigh once more, smiling when she tried to muffle a laugh as well.

David figured he was hearing something private and his eyes got wide. "Uh, well…um, ok then, see you at dinner time," he stammered before rushing off down the hall.

Calleigh and Ryan laughed and hugged each other. Calleigh finally pulled back and looked at Ryan, a smile still on her face. "I'm so glad you're home, Ryan."

"Me too," Ryan said, kissing her once more. He tried to hide a yawn but failed.

Calleigh smiled. "You need to rest for a while." She led him over to the bed and watched him sit down.

"Will you stay here with me?" Ryan asked as he crawled under the covers.

Calleigh smiled and sat down next to him. "Only if you promise to actually sleep."

Ryan grinned and nodded. "I will." He reached for her hand as she stretched out next to him. "I love you, Cal," he mumbled.

Calleigh realized he had actually fallen asleep really fast. _He must be exhausted. _She smiled and kissed his forehead. "I love you too."

**TBC**

**Ok, sorry for the somewhat shortness of this chapter. I should have time over Thanksgiving Break to update more, so the ext chapter should not take that long. Don't forget to review! :**


	27. Trial Day Part II

**Well, when I said I was going to update after Thanksgiving Break, I really didn't mean the following year. I am VERY sorry that it took this long to update this story. But here is Chapter 27, hopefully the readers are still with me!**

Trial Day Part II

_RECAP_

_Ryan nodded and held her hand as he followed her to the guest room. He looked over her, noticing she looked happy yet distressed at the same time. "Cal, are you ok?"_

_Calleigh's smile faltered for a moment before she looked back up at Ryan she cleared her throat and grabbed at the sheets as she spoke. "I've um…I've been kind of a train wreck since you were gone." She frowned and looked away as tears formed in her eyes. "I thought I lost you."_

_Ryan quickly dropped he bag he was holding and wrapped his arms tightly around her, wiping away her tears. "Cal, I'm here now, you haven't lost me and you never will. "I love you."_

_Calleigh swallowed and looked up at him. "I love you too." She reached up and kissed him passionately, tightening her hold on him to deepen the kiss. She didn't want to let go of him ever, and it seemed like he didn't want to let her go either. She went willingly when he backed her against the wall. She was just about to go for his shirt when she heard David out in the hallway._

"_You guys ok in there?" David asked, knocking on the door._

"_Yeah, fine, Dave," Ryan called back, trying to control his laughter. He kissed Calleigh once more, smiling when she tried to muffle a laugh as well._

_David figured he was hearing something private and his eyes got wide. "Uh, well…um, ok then, see you at dinner time," he stammered before rushing off down the hall._

_Calleigh and Ryan laughed and hugged each other. Calleigh finally pulled back and looked at Ryan, a smile still on her face. "I'm so glad you're home, Ryan."_

"_Me too," Ryan said, kissing her once more. He tried to hide a yawn but failed._

_Calleigh smiled. "You need to rest for a while." She led him over to the bed and watched him sit down._

"_Will you stay here with me?" Ryan asked as he crawled under the covers._

_Calleigh smiled and sat down next to him. "Only if you promise to actually sleep."_

_Ryan grinned and nodded. "I will." He reached for her hand as she stretched out next to him. "I love you, Cal," he mumbled._

_Calleigh realized he had actually fallen asleep really fast. __He must be exhausted. __She smiled and kissed his forehead. "I love you too."_

The second day of the trial arrived too quickly for everybody. David was nervous that they were going to put Carly back on the stand. _I can't believe her own grandfather would do that to her. _He sighed, fixing his tie. He decided to go check on Ryan. He walked down the hall to the spare room and knocked on the door. "Ryan? Can I come in?"

"Yeah, Dave," Ryan said."

David entered the room and looked at Ryan. He was fully dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked nervous and tired, and he kept fidgeting with his hands. He looked up at David. "I'm scared."

David frowned and sat down next to him, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "It's ok, I am too." He had told Ryan what happened at the first day of the trial, and it only worried his younger brother. "I still can't believe Dad is defending Richard."

Ryan shook his head. "I can't believe he would betray us like that. I mean I know he never liked us, but still…it's not right." He looked back to David. "He's not going to be very happy to see me there. I'm pretty sure he would have been happy to see me dead."

"Don't think like that," David said, squeezing Ryan's shoulder. "We just need to worry about getting through today." He stood and adjusted his jacket. "We should get the ladies, we need to leave soon."

Ryan nodded and stood as well. "I'll go next door and get Calleigh." He followed David out to the living room and headed for the door. He looked back to see David in the kitchen hugging Gianna. Carly was sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal, and Danny was in his high chair scattering cheerios all over the place. He quickly stepped outside and crossed the yard to Calleigh's house. He knocked on the door, smiling when Calleigh opened it.

"Hey, babe," Calleigh said with a smile. She was wearing a black pants suit with a green shirt. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, Dave and Gianna are almost ready, we can go over there," Ryan replied. He stepped closer and kissed Calleigh, wrapping his arms around her.

Once the kiss was over, Calleigh looked up at Ryan. "Are you ok?"

Ryan frowned. "I'm just a little nervous. I'm not really sure I want to face my father. You've seen how he is."

Calleigh nodded and leaned in to Ryan's chest. "He doesn't like people very much."

"No, really he just doesn't like me or David," Ryan said, resting his cheek on Calleigh's head. "He made it clear when we were younger that he wanted nothing to do with us. I can't believe my mother is still married to him."

Calleigh finally pulled back and looked up at him. "Well, let's not think about that right now. Let's worry about getting today over with and putting Richard behind bars for good."

Ryan nodded and took Calleigh's hand. They walked together across the lawn and back to David's house. They walked back in the front door to see David and Gianna finishing up getting the kids ready.

"Auntie Calleigh!" Carly squealed, racing across the room to Calleigh, only one shoe on her foot.

"Hey, sweetie," Calleigh smiled as Carly flew into her arms. "Let me help you get that other shoe on." She picked up Carly's other shoe and helped her put it on as Gianna finished up with Danny.

"Thank you, Calleigh," Gianna said with a smile.

"Are we ready?" David asked, coming up along side Gianna and putting his arm around her.

Ryan nodded. "Let's get this over with."

The group walked out to their cars and prepared to leave for the second day of their trial against Richard Hennesey.

***** AT THE TRIAL*****

Ryan sighed as he sat down in his chair. The courtroom was almost full, but his father and Richard had not arrived yet. He looked up when David came up to him. "Dave?"

"Hey, Ry, how are you doing?" David asked, putting his hand on Ryan's shoulder.

"I'm nervous, Dave. You know I haven't spoken to Dad in years. It's not the greatest that I have to see him here, and with that lunatic." He stood up and looked nervously at David. "What if they find Richard not guilty? Dave, he could end up back on the street, he might come after-"

"Ryan, they're going to nail him, I promise," David said. "With all the evidence against him, the phone call he gave you right before the shooting? There is no way he's getting out."

Ryan sighed. "I just don't want you to get hurt again. It was my fault, I-"

"No, Ryan, it was Richard's fault," David interrupted him. "I don't want you to get hurt again either. I just want to see him put away. We need to stay positive." He hugged Ryan tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ryan said. He looked up when the doors opened and Richard was led in. "They're here."

David let go of Ryan and looked back. "Here we go." When their father walked in, he glared. He looked back at Ryan. "You ready?"

"As ready as I can be," Ryan said back, staring at his father. He sat back down and took Calleigh's hand in his own.

"It will be ok, Ry," Calleigh said, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

Gerard Wolfe walked to the front of the room and took his seat next to Richard. He nodded to the man and then looked over to the other side of the room, realizing David and Ryan were staring at him. He smiled smugly at them before returning his attention to the papers in front of him.

* * *

It was Ryan's turn to go up on the stand. He squeezed Calleigh's hand and stood up. He walked up to the witness stand and sat down. The lady attorney representing him and David stood and approached the stand. "Mr. Wolfe, glad to see you out of the hospital," she said with a small smile.

"Thank you," he said. He peered over at his father, who was giving him a look of disapproval.

"Mr. Wolfe, can you please explain your background history with the suspect, Richard Hennesey?"

Ryan swallowed. "We went to high school together…he wasn't the nicest kid on the block towards me."

The attorney nodded. "You claim that he would beat you, stick you in trash cans, the typical school-bully act. You also said he put you in the hospital numerous times. Can you explain some of the things he did that caused you to be put in the hospital?"

Ryan hesitated for a moment. He didn't like recalling memories like this. "He beat me close to death on several occasions…stabbed me once in the side. He also pushed me down the school stairs several times." Ryan noticed Richard smirk at the mention of the stairs. "Watching me fall down stairs seem to be one of his favorite past times."

The attorney frowned. "He also would attack your brother too, is that correct?"

"Yeah," Ryan said, looking sadly at David. "Fortunately he never had to go to the hospital. He stood up for me a lot."

"Ok. Given that Mr. Hennesey is a suspect in another murder investigation, can you tell me anything about him when you interrogated him, did he make any threats?"

Ryan looked at Richard and glared. "He said he would ruin my life, he threatened to go after my family, to hurt David."

"Cell phone records indicate you got a threatening call from Mr. Hennesey right before your brother was shot, is that correct?"

"Yes," Ryan said again.

The attorney nodded once more, turning to the jury. "It's clear that Mr. Hennesey was making threats towards Mr. Wolfe. There is also another CSI and a patrol officer who can account for this. The cell phone call is also on record. Mr. Hennesey stated 'That's not important. I thought I told you to drop my case…Don't change the subject, Wolfe! You didn't drop my case, so now you're going to suffer the consequences.' Now if that isn't a direct threat, then I don't know what is, your Honor."

The judge nodded. "Very well, have you any further questions for Mr. Wolfe?"

"No, your Honor," the attorney stated, looking pleased with herself.

"Very well." The judge looked to Gerard. "Mr. Wolfe, you may begin."

Gerard grinned as he stood. He approached the stand and looked up at Ryan, who simply glared back at him. "Mr. Wolfe, can you accurately identify the man that drove past your brother's house and shot him? Is he here in this courtroom?"

Ryan looked at Gerard as if he were an idiot. "Yes, he is right there." He pointed directly to Richard, who scowled in return.

"Did you see his face?" Gerard asked casually.

Ryan shook his head. "No, but it was him"

"You _know _it was him?"

"He yelled out the car window, I recognized his voice." Ryan stated. "He said, 'I warned you, Wolfe…if you don't watch out, I'll be back to finish off the rest of them.' Then he sped off."

"You didn't think to try and get a better look?" Gerard smiled slyly.

"My brother was on the ground bleeding, I was more focused on him," Ryan said, getting aggravated with Gerard.

"Hmm," Gerard mumbled, beginning to pace around. "You girlfriend and sister-in-law claim that they were kidnapped by Mr. Hennesey."

"It's true, he did take them," Ryan said. He glanced over at Calleigh. Worry was etched on her face. "He took them to the Derby Warehouse."

"The Derby Warehouse, where you claim it was Mr. Hennesey that shot you."

"Objection, your Honor," Ryan's attorney called, standing up.

"I'll allow it," the judge said.

"There are witnesses to the fact that Mr. Hennesey was in possession of a fire arm that he used to shoot Mr. Wolfe. There is also some newly discovered video footage."

Gerard froze up at the mention of the footage. He grinded his teeth and looked at the attorney. "What?"

"The footage clearly depicts Mr. Hennesey at the time of the shooting," the attorney stated. "You Honor, if I may, Lieutenant Horatio Caine from the Miami Dade Crime Lab can verify this information."

The judge looked to Horatio, who was sitting behind David. "Lieutenant Caine?"

"Video technicians in my lab are working on the footage as we speak, your Honor," Horatio said clearly. "It will be in your possession by this afternoon for your viewing."

Gerard was practically seething by now. Ryan had to admit that he was mildly pleased at seeing his father ticked off at this new discovery. "All the proof we need," he practically whispered. Gerard turned and glared at him.

"Do you have any more questions, Mr. Wolfe?" the judge asked, looking to Gerard.

Gerard straightened. "I do actually have one more question," he said. He looked coldly at Ryan. "Your recent hospital record stated that you may be experiencing mental issues after your recent traumatic event. How can you be sure what you are remembering is even accurate?"

Ryan opened his mouth but nothing came out. He was shocked that Gerard would play that card. "Well…I specifically remember being shot and David being shot, if that's what you mean. I certainly haven't forgotten that."

Gerard smiled. "It seems like none of the witnesses in this case have gotten a clear look at Mr. Hennessey, your Honor. I imagine being frightened out of their wits may have caused some hallucinations. They wanted to believe it was Mr. Hennessey that-"

"No!" Ryan snapped. "I know what I saw, what happened to David and me." His hands were shaking now and he was starting to feel really warm. To top it off, members of the jury and other people were beginning to talk loudly.

"Order!" the judge called, hitting the gavel off the podium. "That is enough questioning for the day. The trial will resume on Friday, after we have had time to review the video footage sent from the lab. Court dismissed."

Ryan sighed and put his head down as the jury and others started to rise. He looked up once more at a smirking Gerard. "What?"

"I must say it disappoints me to call you my son, for it seems you have no sense of intelligence at all. Maybe that stay in the hospital wasn't long enough, you should have your brain checked again."

Ryan glared as he walked away. He slowly stepped down from the stand as David rushed over to him. "Dave," he said quietly, putting his arms around his brother.

"It's ok, Ry, it's over for now," David said comfortingly. He hugged Ryan close, glancing at Gerard over his shoulder. "That rat bastard," I can't believe he said those things to you, especially in front of all these people."

"I should have seen that one coming," Ryan said sadly. He was fighting back tears. "I should have known he would be capable of such a thing."

"Ryan, sweetie," Calleigh said softly, approaching the two men.

Ryan pulled back from David and went to Calleigh. "Cal, I'm sorry you had to hear all that."

Calleigh gently stroked his cheek. "It's ok. I can't believe he did those things to you in high school." She hugged him tightly. "Let's go home now, you should rest."

Ryan nodded and let go of her. He looked to David one more time before they all headed for the door of the courtroom. _This isn't over yet, is it?_

**TBC**

**Ok, so I already have the next chapter planned out. I swear I'll have it up soon this time. Reviews please? **


	28. Unanswered Questions

**Hi, you guys remember me? It's been…um…a while? Totally sorry it took this long to update this story. I could shower you with all the excuses I have but I figure I shouldn't waste any more time and just post this thing. So here we are!**

**Brief recap: The second day of the trial has taken place already. Horatio has new video evidence of Hennesey doing the shooting in the warehouse. Gerard told Ryan that he thinks he is hallucinating and getting his story wrong.**

Unanswered Questions

Ryan sat on the couch and looked out the window. It had started to rain, so there was nothing to do outside. He and Calleigh had decided to stay in and watch some movies to calm themselves down. He glanced into the kitchen to find her making some popcorn. He was thinking back to what his father had said to him in court, about how his mind isn't working right and he was hallucinating. _That's not true, I know what happened. How can he tell me it didn't! _He sighed when Calleigh walked into the room.

"Is something wrong, sweetie?" Calleigh asked, setting the bowl of popcorn on the table.

Ryan swallowed and looked at her. "Cal…if I, if my memory goes…or if I start hallucinating or whatever the doctor said…will you still love me?"

Calleigh frowned at the look in Ryan's eyes. It was a look of desperation and sadness. She gently took his face in her hands. "Ryan, I am always going to love you, no matter what. I'm going to stick by you for as long as you want me to." She hugged him close to her. "Which I hope is a very long time."

"Well…I was kind of hoping it would be forever," Ryan said quietly, hugging her back.

Calleigh smiled to herself. She pulled back and kissed Ryan. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"So…what would you like to watch first?" Calleigh asked, swiping some dvds off the table in front of them.

"Something funny, I need to cheer up a little bit," Ryan said with a smile. He watched Calleigh pick one of the comedies and go to put it in the dvd player.

She was about to start when there was a knock at the door. "Who could that be?"

"I'll check," Ryan said. He got up and walked into the kitchen. Before he even got to the door, he knew it was David. He could see his silhouette through the window on the door. _I hope nothing is wrong. _He opened the door and smiled at David. "Hey, Dave."

"Hey," David said. He was standing with his hands in his pockets, and he seemed kind of anxious about something. "Can I, um, can I talk to you for a minute? In private?"

Ryan was a little confused, but he nodded. "Um, yeah. Just let me go tell Calleigh real quick." He stepped into the living room for a second and spotted Calleigh. "Hey, Dave needs me for something really quick, I'll be right back."

"Ok, take your time," Calleigh said. "For some reason the dvd player is acting strange, so it might take a few minutes anyway."

Ryan walked back into the kitchen. "Where do you want to go?"

"We can go over to my house," David said. "G took the kids to the grocery store with her."

"Ok," Ryan said as he followed David. _Strange, I wonder what could be so important that he needs to talk to me alone. _"Is something wrong, Dave?"

"You could say that," David said nervously.

"Is it about the case?" Ryan asked, a little scared.

"No. Actually it doesn't have anything to do with the case, really." They stepped into David's kitchen and sat down at the table. "Ry, I have to ask you something. It's kind of personal, but I want you to be completely honest with me, ok?"

"Yeah," Ryan said in confusion.

"When you were in the hospital, your doctor said he had treated you there before," David started, looking at Ryan. "He said that a few years back, you were shot in the eye with a nail gun. Why didn't you tell me?"

Ryan froze up at the mention of his previous accident. He didn't tell David because he didn't want to scare him. "I didn't think you needed to know," he said.

"Of course I needed to know, Ryan," David said, getting a little louder. "What if it had killed you, would anyone have even bothered to call and tell me?" He put his face in his hands. "I can't believe I just found this out."

"It's a thing of the past, Dave, can we just forget about it?" Ryan snapped. He really didn't want to be on this topic of conversation.

"No, Ryan, we can't just forget about it. I feel like you can't trust me enough to tell me these things!" David yelled.

"Don't yell at me."

"I have to! It's the only way to get through to you!" David stood up. "How many other things haven't you told me, huh?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"I said nothing!"

"I don't believe you."

"No surprise there." Ryan was startled when a hand suddenly reached out and slapped him across the face, nearly knocking him out of his seat. He wasn't expecting the sudden pain that shot through his cheek. He looked up at David, a panicked expression on his face.

"Oh my god, Ryan, I'm so sorry," David quickly apologized. "I didn't mean to hit you, I swear!" He reached out for Ryan, frowning when he backed away from him. "Ryan-"

"Stay away from me!" Ryan squeaked. He stood and rushed out the door, leaving a very sad David in his dust. He rushed across the yard through the rain until he was on Calleigh's front porch again. He opened the door to the kitchen. He slumped down on the closest chair and suddenly began to cry. He was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see a very worried looking Calleigh looking at him. "Cal."

"What happened?" Calleigh asked in concern. She lightly touched the red spot on his cheek where David had slapped him. "Did you to have a fight?"

"He…he got mad and hit me," Ryan said through his tears. "He asked me about my eye. I didn't want to talk about it."

Calleigh frowned. "You never told him about that, did you?"

Ryan shook his head and wiped away some tears. "He got so mad."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to, babe," Calleigh said. She hugged Ryan and kissed him on the cheek. "How about we watch that movie now? It will cheer you up a little."

Ryan nodded and stood up to follow her. He noticed a new band-aid wrapped around one of her fingers. "What happened?"

Calleigh frowned. "The dvd player bit me."

Ryan smiled at that. "I'll have to have a talk with it."

Calleigh grinned; glad Ryan seemed to be calming down. "Well, it gets jealous when I have company sometimes." Her smiled widened when Ryan laughed. They sat down on the couch together to watch the movie, cuddling close next to each other.

_***** In lock-up *****_

Gerard glared at his client, who was slumped in a chair in his jail cell. "Video footage? Were you even _thinking _when you were in that warehouse? Did you check for that stuff beforehand?"

"Obviously not!" Richard snapped back at Gerard.

Gerard was seething. "What's going to be on that video, Richard?"

"Everything," Richard said. He looked off to the side. "It's going to show the women and the kids, and me shooting Ryan just like he said."

"I don't like losing cases, Richard, I _really_ don't," Gerard said. "I'm too damn good of a lawyer for that."

"It's a pity I didn't kill him, I could have taken off and not been in this mess," Richard grumbled.

"Yeah, it's too bad you didn't."

Richard looked up at Gerard in mild surprise. He had never heard a man talk about his own son like he wanted him dead. "What are you going to do about it?"

Gerard sighed angrily. "There is nothing to do," he said. He left the lock-up, leaving Richard to his thoughts.

**TBC**

**Ok, so I'm thinking the next chapter is going to be the last one. I have it planned out. Let's see what happens to Richard! **

**Thanks to everyone that is still following this story even through my lack of updates. Love you guys! Reviews?**


	29. Trial Day Part III

**Whoo, this is the last chapter of this story! Hard to believe I have been working on it this long. Thanks to everyone who stayed with this story even through my lack of updates, and I hope you all enjoyed it! I would also like to add that this story got the most reviews out of all my stories, which is awesome! Again, thank you all, and here is the final chapter!**

Trial Day Part III

Ryan stood and looked around the courtroom, spotting his coworkers sitting not too far from him. He smiled when a few of them smiled at him. He was so glad that they had been here to support him through this whole ordeal. He didn't know if he would have gotten this far without them. He looked to his other side to see Calleigh sitting in the chair next to his. He smiled down at her, also very glad that she had been there with him. "I love you," he said.

Calleigh smiled up at him and reached out for his hand. "I love you too, Ryan. Everything is going to be ok." She looked up at the currently empty witness stand. "Horatio is talking to the judge about setting up the video footage in here for everyone to see. There is no way Richard is getting out of this."

Ryan nodded and sighed. He looked back when he saw Gianna enter the courtroom. "I'll be right back." He slowly walked back to where she was standing. "Hey."

Gianna smiled at him. "Hi."

Ryan swallowed a little. "Um, is Dave here?"

"Yeah, he's still out in the hall," Gianna said, looking over her shoulder. "He told me about what happened the other night when I was out."

"Yeah," Ryan said, touching his cheek lightly where David had smacked him a few nights ago. "We had a disagreement about trust issues."

Gianna smiled a little. "You men are something else. I scolded him, of course. He shouldn't have hit you."

"I deserved it."

"I don't think you did. You were scared and didn't want to say anything." She put her hand on his shoulder. "It's ok to be scared every once in a while, Ryan."

Ryan nodded. "I'm going to talk to him. Calleigh is up there if you want to sit by her."

"Ok," Gianna said, waving to Calleigh and watching Ryan exit the doors to the courtroom.

Ryan walked down the hallway until he found David staring out a large window. He swallowed a little and approached him. "Dave?"

David turned around and looked at Ryan. He looked like he hadn't slept well in a few days. "Hey," he said tiredly.

"Are you ok?" Ryan asked, moving up to stand next to David.

"I've been better," David said. He finally glanced over at Ryan again. "I'm sorry about the other night, Ryan. I never should have hit you, it was wrong of me."

"It's ok, Dave," Ryan said. He looked at his brother, saddened by his guilty expression. "You were right, I should have told you sooner."

"But you were scared, I should have understood that," David said. "I shouldn't have lashed out like I did." He looked down to the floor. "After you left, I was so upset with myself. I hated myself for I did to you. I'm not a very good brother, I-"

"Dave, you've been here with me through all of this, how can you say you're not a good brother?" Ryan asked, causing David to look at him again.

"I hurt you," David said shamefully. "You were hurting already, and I only made it worse."

Ryan frowned and pulled David into a tight hug, please when he wrapped his arms around him in return. "You're the best brother anyone could ask for. I love you."

"I love you too, Ry," David said, hugging his brother tighter. He eventually pulled back and looked at Ryan. "I really am sorry, though."

"Hey, we're brothers. I don't think it would be normal if we _didn't_ beat each other up every once in a while."

David smiled. "You have my permission to smack me any time."

Ryan grinned and followed David into the courtroom. They spotted the ladies and sat down next to them once more. Not five minutes later the judge entered the room. Gerard and Richard entered shortly after; Richard dressed in an inmate's suit.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury, as you may recall we have received video footage of the crimes of which Mr. Richard Hennessey has been accused of," the Judge stated. He looked over to Horatio. "Lieutenant Caine, will you please present the footage to us?"

"I will, Sir," Horatio stated. He approached the front of the room where a tape player was set up. He inserted the video and pressed play. As the footage was starting, he turned and looked at Ryan, giving him a look that suggested everything was going to be all right.

Ryan and everyone else sat and watched the footage playing. For Calleigh and Ryan, it was a nightmare rerun. Calleigh swallowed hard and reached over for Ryan's hand. She wasn't surprised to see him just as frightened by the footage as she was. She bit her lip when it got to the part where Ryan put his vest on her and was about to take her from the room. Jury members gasped and made small comments when they saw Richard with the gun in the footage, evidence confirming that he was guilty.

When the first gunshot rang out on the video, Ryan nearly jumped out of his chair. He gasped in fright, his eyes filling with tears. He wanted to scream, but was silenced when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked over to see David looking at him, his face as white as a sheet. He remembered that David had only heard about what happened in that room, but had never seen it. Now he was witnessing what happened to his younger brother, and it was tearing him apart.

Once the video footage ended, Jury members again began to chat and whisper and shoot glared at Richard, who sat silently in his seat, looking at nobody in particular. The judge quickly silenced everyone and called a brief recess so the Jury could make his or her decisions.

"Ryan," David started quietly, looking sadly at his brother. He hesitated for a moment. "That video…it was so…_horrible_."

"I wish you didn't have to see it," Ryan said. "I wish I didn't either. It's not something I want to relive again."

Before they knew it, court was back in order. "Has the Jury reached a verdict?" the judge asked.

A member of the Jury stood up, a note card in her hand. "On accounts of kidnapping, and two accounts of attempted murder, the Jury finds Mr. Richard Hennessey…guilty."

Sounds of approval filled the courtroom. The judge picked up his gavel and hit the stand. "The court appoints Mr. Hennessey to life imprisonment on these charges. Court adjourned."

"This is preposterous!" Gerard growled as Richard was led away in handcuffs. "I never lose." He glared in the direction of his sons and their celebrating friends. He suddenly stormed over to them, pushing people out of his way and receiving a few angry remarks on the way. He grabbed Ryan's shoulder and spun him around to face him. "You think this is over?"

Ryan frowned. "It is over…_Dad_…not that you're acting much like one." He glared at Gerard, realizing that David had come to stand beside him.

"You're done here," David said, glaring at his father. "You should leave."

Gerard was seething now, his face getting red. "You two think you're all that, but you're not!"

"We're better than you'll ever be!" Ryan snapped.

Gerard snapped suddenly and smacked Ryan across the face, knocking him sideways. He was slightly surprised when David lunged at him, but he retaliated quickly and punched him roughly in the side. He grinned with sick please when David cried out. "You think you're-" He was cut off when a fist connected with his nose and he was knocked to the ground. He looked up, utterly shocked to see Horatio standing over top of him.

"I think it's time you leave, Mr. Wolfe," Horatio said sternly.

Gerard glowered at him and got up off the floor. He angrily stormed form the room, wiping at his bloody nose with a tissue.

Ryan watched his father leave while wiping the blood off his chin. He had only gotten a bloody lip, thanks to Gerard. He looked over at Dave, who had his arm wrapped around his side. "You ok?"

David nodded and looked at Ryan. "You?"

"Yeah," Ryan said. He smiled a little and accepted the tissue that Calleigh pushed at him. "I've never seen Horatio hit someone like that."

Calleigh smiled a little and hugged Ryan close to her. She looked over his shoulder to see David and Gianna hugging each other close as well. "Let's go home, Ryan."

_***** Several Days Later *****_

Ryan walked sleepily into the kitchen of _his_ and Calleigh's home. After the court case, she asked him to move in with her. Of course she didn't have to ask him twice, he accepted right away. He was glad that he had. Now not only did he get to be around the woman he loved all the time, but he got to be right next door to his brother. He finally spotted Calleigh over by the sink. He approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hi."

"Hey, there," Calleigh said, smiling at him over her shoulder. "Did you have a good nap?"

"It would have been better if you were there," Ryan said, causing Calleigh to laugh a little. "What have you been doing?"

"People watching," Calleigh said. She returned her gaze to the window, where Ryan noticed the objects of her interest. David and the kids were running around the yard, kicking around a ball. Gianna was over in the garden area watching them and laughing every once in a while. "I want that some day," she mentioned, looking up at Ryan.

"Me too," Ryan said, bending down and kissing her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. "Don't ever leave me."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Calleigh said with a smile. She turned back around in his arms and nuzzled against him. She looked back out the window, content with where she was.

**END**

**Hmm, I get the feeling that was a dumb way to end the story, but that's al I got. Final reviews would be most awesome. Thanks again to everyone who read!**


End file.
